The Phantom Flu
by Kixen
Summary: Made in response from a challenge from Kitty Ghost. Danny Phantom catches the flu but only it a flu only ghosts can get. No he is a tick time bomb. Will Danny get better, or will he die from the flu and why is Ember helping him? Rated T.
1. Danny's sick

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their owner. Enjoy the Phantom Flu.

"Danny eat your chicken soup. How are you suppose to recover from the flu if you won't even eat correctly?" Maddie asked.

"You know I never liked chicken soup weather I was sick or well you should know that." Danny said in a weak voice.

"Well weather you like it or not, you need to eat it if you are going to get well!" Maddie said in a motherly tone.

"Maddie is it just me, or is this room colder then normal?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about? It feels like it is over 100 degrees in here dad!" Danny said.

"No Jack is right dear. It does feel colder in here. It must be that you are... Danny you are really burning up and your temperature is 103 degrees! No wonder you don't feel the cold." Maddie said.

As soon as Maddie said this Vlad stepped into the room.

"Hey there little Badger, I heard you caught the flu. Oh and Jack could you turn up the heat it if freezing in here." Vlad said.

"I will go with you Jack, there has to be a way to warm up this room." Maddie said as she and Jack left the room.

As soon as Maddie and Jack were out of the room Vlad spoke up.

"It seems you have caught the ghost flu my boy." Vlad said.

"Ghost flu what are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"It is a flu that anything with ghost DNA can catch. It makes ghosts weak beyond measure like regular humans are with the flu." Vlad said.

"Ok what are you up to? I know you wouldn't tell me this information unless you had a trick up your sleave." Danny said annoyed.

"You know me well. I just so happen to have a cure for the ghost flu and I have no problem giving it to you. But if I do you must renounce your father and join me." Vlad said.

"I said it before and I will say it again never going to happen. Plus it looks like you are turning blue and you aren't in your ghost form." Danny said.

'He is right why is this, even if they had AC in here the room shouldn't be this cold. Wait cold it be that Daniel has gained ice powers? I might as well ask' Vlad thought to himself.

"Daniel did you some how gain ice powers?" Vlad asked.

"What is it to you?" Danny asked while answering his question.

"Well if you catch the ghost flu and you have ice powers, they will go out of control. They will get stronger and stronger the longer you have the ghost flu in an attempt to lover your body heat. Sadly for you the virus will push the cold out, and make everything else around you cold." Vlad said shivering.

"Including you I take it guess what Vlad? I would gladly die here, then ever get well and Join you!" Danny said in a weak but still hostle tone.

"Very well Daniel, but... your... death..." Vlad could say anything else as his body became frozen solid until he changed into his ghostly form.

"That is better. Now as I was saying your body will continue to produce this cold even after you die!" Vlad said.

"Help Mom, Help Dad, it is a ghost he is trying to kill me!" Danny shouted and within moments Jack and Maddie came into the room weapons blazing.

"Stay away from my son you... That room is below -300 degree how it that possible?" Jack asked.

"It has to be that ghost no wonder our baby's room is freezing let's get him! Turning on thermal heating packs now let's get him!" Maddie screeched as she fired her Fenton Bazooka!"

Sadly for Maddie Vlad got out of the way just in time for Danny to get sucked into the ghost zone generator shocking both Jack and Vlad.

"The competent ghost hunter sending her son to ghost zone? That was something I expected from you Jack." Vlad said as he teleported himself out of the now warming room.

"Maddie, what were you thinking firing the Fenton Bazooka in the room with our son?" Jack asked.

"The Fenton Bazooka only works on ghosts not humans! So no matter what it wouldn't have harmed our son." Maddie said.

"Well I am guessing that Bazooka is malfunctioning or something. Now we need to get our boy back from out of the ghost zone." Jack said.

"But how, from what we know the ghost zone is vast and big, it could take us years or even our entire lives to find him. We don't even know if the ghost zone is safe for human life. For all we know our son could turn into a ghost in there." Maddie said.

"I don't care Maddie, he is our son, and I am going in after him! Besides with that flu he has he won't last long without us. Besides we have a tracker which will find human realm items which includes our son."! Jack said as he turned on the Specter Speeder.

"You are right Jack, we have to do this. Just take these just in case there is no oxygen in there." Maddie said as jumped into the specter speeder and took off into the ghost zone.

Meanwhile somewhere in the ghost zone

"This is just great, I am stuck in the ghost zone sick a dog with a ghost flu, and now I am so weak that any of my enemies could take me out." Danny said weakly just as his ghost sense went off.

"Good grief I am so a goner now." Danny thought as he saw a certain blue haired ghost rocker come his way.

"Well what do you know the dipstick has come to play with me. Time for me to put you our of your misery." Ember said with a smile.

"Fine at least if I die here, my over acting ice powers will cut won't hurt anyone since everyone here is ghosts." Danny said ready to except his fate.

Upon hearing this Ember stopped.

"Don't tell me you have the ghost flu? If you have that then I can't let you die." Ember said as she picked up Danny.

"Ok what would be so bad about me dying for you? I mean I your enemy and you are a bad girl who wants to rule the world. I mean without me you would be able to do that." Danny stated.

"I won't let you die with the ghost flu you will become a ticking time bomb for us all! If a ghost with Ice powers die here the Flu will spread through your ice powers. Everyone including myself will get sick and no longer exist! Besides I will be dammed if I let a Flu kill you and not me!" Ember said as she disappeared with Danny in a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

So end Part one of the Phantom Flu. I made this in response to a challenge and it will be a six part Fanfic. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. R and R people.


	2. Nursing the dipstick back to health

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part two of the Phantom flu.

Ember's realm

'He really is letting out the cold. If I didn't have my fire abilities, I would be a Popsicle by now.' Ember thought to herself as she brought some soup.

"Dipstick you need to drink this soup. Otherwise you won't get better." Ember said.

"Why should I eat anything you give to me?" Danny asked in a semi hostile tone.

"I will put it to you like this. You can either drink this soup willingly, or I will hold your mouth open and pour it down your throat"! Ember said with annoyance.

'I don't have the strength to fight her off, and thanks to her fire powers she won't froze solid like Vlad did. Oh well if I am going to die, I might as well say I was trying to get better.' Danny thought as he drank down Ember's soup.

"What the hell was in that stuff Ember? My tongue is on fire"! Danny said with his mouth burning.

"You know for a sick ghost you got a lot of sass. That is ectoplasmic soup one of the best things for fighting the ghost flu. Of course so you wouldn't freeze it I had to use my fire to keep it warm." Ember said.

Danny not having the energy to stay well, fell asleep on Ember's couch while keeping the air around her at a super heated temperature so she wouldn't freeze. No sooner did Ember think this did she hear a knock at her door. Ember went to her door and frowned.

'Oh great just what I need guests. I was planning on going to the human realm to cause trouble, but now I will have to cancel.' Ember thought as she opened the door to see her best friend Kitty.

"Hey there girlfriend you ready to go?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry girlfriend but I can't I have something that is more important then going out." Ember said.

"Oh I the way why is it so cold in here? Normally your home would be a lot warmer then this." Kitty said.

"I got sick company here girlfriend. Normally I wouldn't care but this time am willing to make an exception." Ember said.

"Kitty looked inside and when she was who it was she ran over towards him only to back off."

"Why are you giving aid to your sick enemy? Don't tell me you actually like him?" Kitty asked with her hands on her hips.

"He has the ghost flu and since he has ice powers if he dies the flu will spread through his ice making us all sick. I am not going to let that happen even if he is our enemy." Ember said.

"Your Enemy not mine. His sister, mom, and best female friend are my enemies." Kitty said.

"Kitty you need to go before you freeze to death. Unlike me you don't have fire powers to keep you warm." Ember said as she sent Kitty out the door.

"I will help you from a distance. When Johnny caught the flu I used a remedy that cured him of his sickness. I still have some of it." Kitty said as she flew away.

Elsewhere in the ghost zone

"Maddie, the computer says that Danny is in that direction." Jack said.

"I hope the computer is right. I mean we been down several roads before and all we found was a couple of human items mostly boxes." Maddie said.

No sooner did Maddie say this did one of Danny's enemies appear.

"Well what do we have here? If it isn't the whelp's parents. What are you doing here in the ghost zone? Hey I know maybe I will make a capture device and suck you into it, then send you back to the human realm like your son does me!" Skulker said Joking.

"Back off ghost, we may be on your turf, but we are only here to get our sick son out"! Jack said.

"Jack don't give away all our information he might try to go after our son because of the trouble we caused him!" Maddie whispered.

"I heard that and that isn't a bad Idea. I will have his pelt for my trophy mantle yet." Skulker said as he few away following Danny's unique energy trail.

"Lets just hope we find our boy before some putrid stinking evil ghost find him." Maddie said as she and Jack speed towards the next real world item on their radar.

Ember's Realm two hours later

Danny opened his eyes and then realized that Ember didn't end his life. However, when Danny looked around her realm all he saw was ice all over the place except where he was.

"I see you are awake Dipstick. Good now it is time for your soup." Ember said calmly.

Danny seeing the warm soup just took a spoon and drank it while it was in Ember's hands. Once Danny was finish Ember decided to speak up.

"Dipstick if your ice power is anything like my fire power, you should be able to aim all of your extreme cold in one direction instead of in all directions." Ember said.

"While I feel better, I don't feel good enough to do... Achoo!" Danny said while sneezing into his clothes.

"Bless you dipstick. Oh yeah your parents are looking for you in the ghost zone. While normally I would let them take you, I am not going to. I heard what they said they would do to you when you were Danny Phantom, and I won't allow it!" Ember said.

"Wow I didn't know you cared so... Achoo much." Danny said still sick.

"Danny take your frequent sneezing as a sign that you are getting better as your body is expelling the living germs inside of your ghost half." Ember said.

Ember then added "The ghost flu can't last in extreme cold. It needs warm temperatures to survive." Ember added.

"So that is why, my body is burning up, and all the cold is being pushed... Achoo out!" Danny said.

No sooner did Danny sneeze did she get knock at the door. Ember opened the door and within moments a missile flew by.

"So The Whelp is here. So you think you can take my prey away from me? Well think again Ember, I made a vow to have his pelt on my mantle and I intend to keep it!" Skulker said as he slugged Ember in the face sending her flying into a wall.

Ember now annoyed with Skulker grabbed her guitar and sent a few Musical fists in his direction. Skulker seeing the attack coming pushed a button and within moments the fists hit Skulker only to be deflected back at Ember. When Ember recovered Skulker had is hand around her neck.

"In case you are wondering why that happened I upgraded my armor to be able to send my enemy's attacks back at them with twice the power it had before. Now I will ask you this one time. Depending on how you answer you can still exist to fight another day, or not exist and I get what I want anyways. Now where is the whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Even if I... told you where... he was, it wouldn't do... you no good!" Ember said weakly.

"I see so I guess I will have to end your miserable afterlife!" Skulker said as he slugged Ember once again sent her flying into another wall.

Skulker seeing Ember's motionless body went over to it and grabbed her neck once again.

"It is a pity that you had to get in my way. All you had to do was tell me where he was and you could have..." Skulker never finished that sentence as he was not only send flying into a wall, but frozen solid.

"Ember may be my enemy, But she did care enough to nurse me back to half way decent health. So I won't let you... Achoo! End her" Danny said while sneezed once again.

Skulker broke free his icy prison and smiled.

"I see your parents weren't kidding you are sick. No matter Sick or healthy you will still be my prize!" Skulker said while arming his systems.

Danny flew towards him and one again gave Skulker another icy punch. Danny then tried to use his ghost rays but instead of his energy beams coming out his ice power came out.

'What the heck? This flu must be messing with my ghost powers. The virus must only want my heat to stay in so it blocked my ghost rays.' Danny thought to himself as he one again froze Skulker solid.

Danny then picked up Skulker, and threw him out of Ember's realm.

'I beat him, but I am still not back to full strength. Oh now Ember is weak and with my Ice powers getting stronger. If I don't do something she is going to freeze. I need to save her but... That is it.' Danny thought to himself as he tried to focus his Ice powers all in one direction away from Ember..

Upon being successful on his first try Danny then made 3 clones of himself and began to do the only thing he knew that would make her stronger.

"Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember," Danny and his clones began to chant in the hopes of reviving the knocked out rocker ghost.

Danny continued to chant her name until almost all the strength was gone from his body. Ember gaining enough of her strength back opened her eyes just in time to see Danny clones return to him and smiled weakly.

"I... take it you... beat Skulker... and saved me." Ember said in a weak tone.

"Achoo! There was... No way I... Was going to..." Danny couldn't finish the rest of that sentence as he once again fell unconscious releasing the control on his ice powers causing it to spread in all directions again.

'The dipstick gave me enough strength to keep my fire powers active. He even risked his life to save me.' Ember thought to herself as she once again let a smile come across her face.

Ember using the last bits of her strength took Danny and placed him on the couch. Then Teleported into her bedroom just before she left the world of the awake.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this in a while but I had terrible writer's block. I also changed my mind about one thing this won't be a six chapter story. It will be longer then that. R and R people.


	3. Remedies and secrets leaked

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator. Enjoy part three of the Phantom flu

Fenton works seven hours later

"Maddie we should still be looking for Danny in the ghost zone not coming back here!" Jack said with concern.

"Jack while we are concerned for our son, remember Jack the Specter Speeder only had ten hours worth of energy left. We have to recharge the Specter Speeder before we can go back!" Maddie said just as Jazz came downstairs.

"Mom, Dad where is Danny? He isn't in bed, and last I remembered he was sick with the flu." Jazz said concerned.

"Danny is in the ghost zone thanks Maddie firing a Fenton Bazooka at some Vampire ghost." Jack said.

'Must have been Vlad. Mom must have thought that the Bazooka would work on Danny she thought he was human.' Jazz thought to herself sourly.

"Don't worry Jazz, we will find your brother and bring him home. We are also going to have to make sure that ghost doesn't go anywhere near our son again. He was trying to freeze our son into a block of ice." Maddie said alarming Jazz.

'Vlad doesn't have Ice powers last I checked But Danny does but how? Danny wasn't able to use his powers before when he was sick.' Jazz thought to herself.

"Mom exactly how cold was the room do you know?" Jazz asked.

"It was 10 below zero and dropping rapidly. I think the only reason Danny wasn't freezing was because he his body was over 100 degrees in temperature." Maddie replied.

While Maddie and Jack weren't looking Jazz took the boomerang and went upstairs. Upon reaching her room Jazz did the one thing she could think off call Danny's best friends Sam and Tucker. Upon hearing about what happened to their comrade Sam and Tucker raced over there as fast as they could.

"Sam, Tucker, I called you both over here because we have a mission we need to accomplish, and that is getting my baby brother back!" Jazz said.

"Hold on Jazz as much as I would love to get Danny back, what your mother and father said sounds off. There is no way Vlad could make the room that cold. Danny however does have Ice powers so it could have been him and not Vlad." Sam said.

"I thought so as well. It could be the flu is messing with his ghost powers." Jazz replied.

"Well if Danny was able to make that room under -10 degrees who knows how cold he is making where ever he is. But I have a hunch where he might me." Tucker said.

"No need I got the boomerang. It is keyed in to Danny's signature so we should be able to find him easy. Jazz said.

No sooner did Jazz say this did Jack come upstairs and see the Boomerang.

"I was looking for this, now since I got a sample of that ghost's DNA, I will tone it in to his signature, and hopefully find him after we get my son back." Jack said causing Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to frown.

"I will see you later kids, hopefully we will have Danny back soon." Jack said as he walked out the room with the reprogrammed boomerang.

"Tucker I guess we will have to go to where you think he might be." Jazz said in a defeated tone.

"Ok then as soon as we get the chance we go to Frostbite's realm. Since that area is like a frozen wasteland, maybe they might have found him and helped him with his ice powers along with making him well." Tucker said with hope.

Ember's Realm

Ember opened her eyes and by the feel of her room she could tell that she was fully healed.

'Oh yeah I remember now I have to get him some more Ectoplasm Soup and some tea to go along with it.' Ember thought to herself as she heard someone knocking on her door.

Ember then Teleported from her room to her front door and upon opening it she saw a very concerned Kitty.

"Ember what happened to you? I tried coming to your realm yesterday, but no one answered." Kitty said in a concerned tone.

"My ex boyfriend Skulker decided to pay me a visit and he found out I was watching over the dipstick. He tried to take him away but he failed." Ember replied.

"That doesn't explain why do didn't answer your door. If you beat Skulker, then you should have been... I didn't beat Skulker he beat me." Ember said in the middle of Kitty sentence.

"It was the Dipstick who came in and literally put Skulker on ice. He even saved me from going into the after after life." Ember said.

"Wow who knew he would even save his own enemy from her ex?" Kitty asked only for Ember to look at her like she was crazy.

"I save all of you from the ghost king, so what... Achoo!" Danny said while sneezing.

"I heard of the cold shoulder but this is too much. Danny you are a walking ice box." Kitty said while shivering.

"Sorry about that is this better?" Danny asked as he focused his ice output in the opposite direction out of one of Ember's windows.

"Thanks for saving my girlfriend Danny. Oh yeah try this Danny, add it to your soup and tea and it should help you beat the flu bug you have." Kitty said.

"Danny get back on the couch now, even though you are aiming your ice power in the opposite direction, you don't need to be on your feet. I will come and give you your soup and tea when it is ready." Ember said as Danny went back to the couch.

"Ember I will see you later girlfriend, and Danny, continue to watch over my girlfriend if she needs the help." Kitty said as she left Ember's realm and flew away.

15 minutes after Kitty left Ember came back into the room with Danny's Ectoplasm Soup and Tea.

"I hope you know that once you are well again we will go back to being enemies." Ember said in a normal tone.

"I know this, but for now... Achoo let just focus on getting me well so I don't wipe out the ghost zone. While mostly everyone here is my enemy I have a few friends that I don't want to see go because of me!" Danny said as Ember added Kitty's remedy to the Danny's soup and tea.

Danny took one sip of the Soup and Tea and within moments felt and within moments smiled.

"You know Ember, I have never said this before, but of all my enemies you happen to be my greatest female Enemy." Danny said without thinking.

"Of course I am your greatest Female Enemy, the only other Female enemies you have are Desiree, The lunch lady, and Spectra since Kitty won't claim you are her enemy. No offense to Desiree, but with her powers while she is powerful, you can beat her just by saying I wish you where inside the Fenton Thermos." Ember said to Danny.

"I have to ask you why didn't you just send me someplace where I wouldn't have been missed if you were worrying about the ghost zone like the Arctic or Antarctic? I mean it would have been a lot less trouble for you then to take care of me?" Danny asked without realizing once again.

"I told you dipstick I want to be the one to take you out, not some stupid ghost flu. Besides wheather you know it or not, Klemper's realm is connected to both those locations and if he was to catch your flu then I we would be done for because I will not nurse him back to health. While you are my enemy, you aren't annoying like that little creep. 'Not to mention you look much better then he does as well' Ember whispered.

"I heard that last part Ember, but don't worry It will be our little secret." Danny said catching Ember off guard.

"I am holding you to that Babypop." Ember said with her neon green eyes glowing.

I have to ask what is inside this batch of soup I am freezing like I was when my ice powers first came." Danny asked.

"That is good Danny, Since the flu can't survive in the cold it will die within you in a hours." Ember said.

"No it isn't good, My body feels extremely cold, and I can't release the cold within like I did the first time." Danny said while turning blue.

Ember placed her hand on Danny only for it to free upon touching him. Within a minute her hand defrosted.

"Wow you must be really cold if you could free my hand like that even for a minute. Here drink some more of this tea and don't worry it doesn't have any of Kitty's tonic within it." Ember said as she poured the superheated tea down Danny's throat to keep it from freezing.

Upon Drinking the tea Danny's body temperature went up a little, however in the process Danny fell asleep.

'Hopefully he will feel better in later.' Ember thought as she put her hand on his head and instead of feeling heat she felt extreme cold.

Fenton works three hours later

"The Specter Speeder is fully charged and it is ready to go Maddie Let's go rescue our son!" Jack said as he and Maddie went into the basement.

Upon getting down there, Jack and Maddie were there just in time to see Jazz, Tucker, and Sam speak.

"Ok we are ready to go Tucker. We better hurry up before Mom and Dad find out that we took the ship. I don't want to have to explain to them why we are doing this." Jazz said.

"Yeah the last thing we need is for them to tear Danny apart molecule by molecule when they get their hands on him." Sam said.

"Maddie what are they talking about? Why would we want to harm Danny? We love him with all our hearts." Jack asked.

"Worry about that later, we got to stop them before they get themselves killed in the ghost zone!" Maddie said as she and Jack ran over towards the powered up Specter Speeder.

Maddie being in shape was able to grab onto the Specter Speeder door just before it took off. Jack however wasn't as lucky and was left behind.

Jazz heard the clink sound, and when she looked behind her, she saw her mother holding onto the door.

'My name is Jazz, I screwed up, now Danny's life is going to suck.' Jazz thought to herself as she pulled Maddie into the Speeder.

Stage out

This ends part three of the Phantom Flu. Sorry it took so long as I caught a bad case of writers block. R and R people.


	4. Trade one for another

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part four of the Phantom Flu

Ember's realm

Danny woke a few hours later, and notices that he is feeling better then he had for the past few days.

'I feel good again. Could it be that I am cured from the flu finally?' Danny asked himself as he changed into his ghostly self.

Danny then flew out of Ember's home, and went to test out his powers just to make sure.

'Ok Energy rays are normal. Intangibility I know works since I flew through Ember's roof. Invisibility working correctly excellent. Flight I know works correctly since I am doing that now. Just three more abilities to test and then I know I am good and I can go back home.' Danny thought to himself as he changed his energy from green to blue.

"Hey Dipstick, get you butt back down here right now before I drag you back in here myself!" Ember said as she watched Danny test his powers.

"Ember I feel better now. I don't feel extreme hot, or extreme cold I feel normal for me." Danny said only for Ember to appear in front of him grab him and disappear back into her home with Danny in a whirlwind of flames.

"Listen here Dipstick, Until you are 100% well, you aren't to leave this realm, and you will listen to me!" Ember said with authority.

"Ember, how do you even know that I am not completely well?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone.

"The same thing happened to Johnny when he had it. He thought he was well, but then it hit him again. He got over it, but in your case it is worse since you have Ice powers. Now Danny I want you to keep your body at a lower then normal temperature to destroy the rest of flu within you!" Ember said with authority.

Danny wanting to get well did just as Ember told him. However, as soon as Danny turned on his ice power the entire room dropped 10 degrees.

"Dipstick I said lower your body heat not my whole realm!" Ember hissed.

"It must be a side effect of Kitty's medicine. I am feeling the cold feeling like when I first learned of my ice powers.

Ember frowning at this touched Danny face with her hand and within moments her hand froze one again.

'I see either he is getting sick again, or the flu caused an increase in his ice power. No matter, as soon as he is well again I will end him myself.' Ember thought to herself.

Somewhere in the ghost zone.

"Ok do any of you have a good reason for taking the Specter Speeder when me and your father were going to use it to find Danny? Scratch that you don't have a good reason for doing this!" Maddie said in a stern voice.

"Mom he is my brother, and you were searching for him for several hours. I think that we can find him quicker then you could!" Jazz countered.

"Young lady, that doesn't give you the right to take the Specter Speeder! Also what was that I heard about me tearing my son apart molecule by molecule?" Maddie asked.

'Damn it, she just had to hear me say that? I guess I am going to have to tell her the truth. Sorry Danny.' Jazz thought as she began to speak.

"Mom there is a reason why that was said. You say that to Danny every time you shoot at him." Jazz said.

"I never shot at my baby boy! Danny was in the room with that horrible ghost who was in the same room as Danny! I was shooting at him not Danny!" Maddie countered.

"Yes you have Mrs. Fenton, you just didn't know it. Every time you and Mr. Fenton fired a weapon at Danny Phantom you were firing at Danny!" Sam said.

"Are you saying that my son is the ghost boy?" Maddie asked.

"That is right Mrs. Fenton. Now that you know the truth what are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"First of all when we get Danny back you three are in so much trouble! Keeping a secret like this from us his own mother! I mean we are his parents why wouldn't he come to us about this?" Maddie hissed.

"Hey Maddie let's get the ghost! Let's destroy the ghost! When I get my hands on the ghost boy I am going to rip him apart molecule by molecule!" Jazz said mimicking her parents.

"Even though you are his mother, it doesn't help that he had to hear you say that to him not to mention that his parents are ghost hunters!" Tucker said.

"I will worry about your punishment later, but right now we need to get my son back!" Maddie said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Ember's Realm 10 minutes later

"So Ember, since for know we have a truce why don't you tell me about yourself, I mean besides you wanting to get the world to say your name to make you stronger and take it over." Danny said.

"Ok Just because we have a truce doesn't mean that we are friends got that? Now Drink you tea and soup! Then keep your body heat down to kill off the rest of that flu!" Ember said in a commanding voice.

Danny frowning at this response just did as Ember told him and continued to drink his soup and tea. Once Danny finished his soup and Tea he left Ember's home and once again began to focus on his ice powers to keep his body heat down.

'That is it Fenton keep your body nice and... so cold what is with my ice powers? I only wanted to lower my body heat by 3 degrees, but it feels like it went down by 60. I am getting too cold... too... fast... need... to release... it!' Danny thought as he pushed all the extreme cold he felt within him out.

"Wow that is better, but what the hell did I just do?" Danny asked as he looked and saw he turned Ember's realm into a mirror image of Klemper's realm.

"You froze my entire realm in ice and snow dipstick, and for that you are going... Damn it it is so cold it feels like a blizzard when I was alive. It must be really cold if me having fire power is cold." Ember said as she tried to send her heat all over her realm to melt the ice.

No sooner did Ember say this did Danny's ghost sense go off. Within moments Kitty once again appeared.

"Hello Danny, how are you feeling? Better I hope." Kitty said.

"Yeah but that stuff you gave me is messing with my ice powers. What was in the stuff you gave Ember to give me?" Danny asked.

"Just a medicine to keep the cold in your body. But I didn't know you had ice powers. The side effect for that is that if will increase your ice powers ten fold. But that could have worn off unless you have consumed more then 2 does. If you have then my guess is that the increase in your ice power becomes permenant. Kitty said.

'I hope that isn't true otherwise I will have to stop using my ice power.' Danny thought to himself.

"Good that means I can go back home. I have to thank both you and Ember for getting me well, but I guess that it won't mean anything has changed other then the increase in my ice power." Danny said as he flew to the door of Ember's realm to leave only to be stopped by Ember.

"Before I let you go here is one thing I need to do before you leave." Ember said in her normal tone.

"Ok, and what would that be?" Danny asked.

"Nothing more then this." Ember said as she grabbed Danny and kissed him.

"Ok now I am really confused what the hell was that for?" Danny asked.

"For you being you. Nothing more nothing less." Ember said with her eye twitching.

"Ember you are a powerful villain, but a lousy liar. You don't have to tell me the truth if you don't want to." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Danny I will take you back to your room. No sense in you wasting energy getting home." Ember said just before she grabbed Danny and disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

In less then a minute Ember came back to her realm to see the Specter Speeder in her realm, and for her door to be broken.

"You dipsticks have a lot of nerve just crashing through my door into my realm now you are going to pay!" Ember hissed as she heated her realm to over 120 degrees.

You know the old saying, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!" Ember said.

"Ember we just wanted to ask you did you see Danny? Mother here sent him to the ghost zone, and he is really sick." Jazz asked.

"No Scratch what she said we know Danny is here. There is no way your realm would be so full of the melting ice if he wasn't!" Tucker said.

"Oh please that annoying Klemper came into my realm wanting me to be his friend. When he didn't get the answer he wanted he decided to ice my realm." Ember lied.

"You are lying! We know for a fact that even though Klemper has ice power, he doesn't have the power to free your realm like this especially with you being having a fire element. Danny however could do this since when he was in the lab he froze the room to -100 degrees!" Maddie hissed shocking Ember.

'So Danny's mother knows the truth about her son.' Ember thought to herself.

"Fine if want to know where your child is, he is back in his room and well. I found him outside sick with the ghost flu. Not wanting the entire ghost zone to die I with the help of my girlfriend here nursed him back to health. Not that you know the truth do me a favor and get out of my realm!" Ember hissed.

"You lying piece of ectoplasm! There is no way you would help my son, and that story is crazy! Now I am giving you to the count of three to tell me the truth or you will suffer now that will be one, two... Shit she is gone!" Maddie said as she watched Ember disappear.

Within moments Ember came back with Danny.

"Danny tell your mother the truth, oh and she knows the truth about you.

Stage out.

Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger... Oh who am I kidding I wanted to do this. I hope you like where this is going, and if you don't feel free to say why. R and R people.


	5. love or to Destroy that is the question

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 5 of the Phantom Flu.

"Danny, Please tell it that you aren't that horrible Danny Phantom. Please let what I have been hearing from everyone be a pack of Horse shit." Maddie said.

"Mom your language is atrocious. If you want us to keep our mouth's clean you should lead by example. But to answer your question I will show you." Danny said as a white ring appeared around his body and within moments Danny was a ghost.

"So it is true my son is the ghost boy?" Maddie said in complete shock.

"Yes I am the ghost boy, now do me a favor and leave these two alone! If it wasn't for them I would have most likely died here and erased every ghost in the zone out of existence." Danny said causing Maddie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to gasp in shock.

"Ok now I know you are sick Danny. How could these two do anything but help themselves?" Sam said remembering the encounters with them in the past.

"Hey I resent that remark!" Kitty hissed.

"To answer your question the flu I caught was a ghost flu something that only ghosts can get. Normally I would have gotten these two sick, but my human half kept the flu from spreading otherwise Ember and Kitty would have caught it from me. While normally the ghost flu is deadly for a ghost, if the ghost has ice powers it is even worse. If a ghost was to perish because of the ghost flu their ice powers would remain spreading the flu throught the ghost zone killing anything and everything that has ectoplasm." Danny answered.

'hmmm maybe I should get a sample of that flu and with it I could make a very powerful antighost weapon.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Danny how could Ember and Kitty help you they are your enemies!" Tucker said.

"Ember stayed by my side for the past few days giving me ectoplasmic soup, and Kitty gave me a remedy that let me keep the cold feeling in to kill the flu virus." Danny answered.

"I see but Danny, why didn't you tell me about you being half ghost? Why did you hide it?" Maddie asked.

Like Jazz did about an hour ago Danny went into the same routine as if reading her mind.

"Hey Maddie let's get the ghost! Hey Honey let's destroy the ghost! When I get my hands on the ghost kid, I am going to rip him apart molecule by molecule! Does that answer your question?" Danny asked.

"To be honest with all of you, if I were Danny, I would have run away instead of risking being found out and becoming a lab guinea pig." Ember said.

"Ember, for saving my son I will let you go for now, but if I catch you in the human realm you horrible rocker ass is mine!" Maddie said.

"Danny come with us now we all missed you so much!" Jazz said sincerely.

"Mom, Jazz, Sam, Tucker I am not going back to the human realm at least not now." Danny said calmly.

"Daniel Fenton, you have no say in weather you are coming back or not, you need to come back home right now! I lost you before now that I have you back I am not going to lose you again!" Maddie said in a motherly tone.

"Mom listen to me for a moment. My ghost powers or more importantly my ice powers are out of my control. If I go back to the human realm and try to live a normal life, I will be exposed. If that happens next thing I know I will be captured by the Guys In White. Then you, Dad, and Jazz will be locked up in jail for keeping a ghost under your roof. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened to you." Danny said sincerely.

"Danny have you lost your mind? Where will you stay? You have no place that you can call a safe haven in this zone! Not to mention that all your enemies live in this realm!" Sam said in a concerned tone.

Before Danny could answer her question Kitty ended her silence and spoke.

"Sam you of all people should know that Danny can take care of himself. He has been even since one of his enemies that live in this realm with the exception of myself." Kitty said truthfully.

"Also did you forget Sam, while I do have enemies in this realm, I have friends in this realm as well. I can stay with one of them at least until I get my powers back in control. When that happens I promise I will come back home as long as you try to turn me into one of your experiments." Danny said calmly.

"Danny I love you no matter what your are. You could be all human 'which I wish you were right now' All ghost, half ghost whatever. You are my son and I would never do that to you no matter how much the scientist in me wants to." Maddie said sincerely.

"Danny I know I will freeze if I touch you, but take care of yourself, and Ember please take care of Danny for us!" Tucker said calmly.

"Good bye for now Danny, and do me a favor and don't fall for any ghost gal that lives in the ghost zone." Sam said as she got into the Specter Speeder.

"Take care little brother." Jazz said as she went into the Specter Speeder.

Within moments the Specter Speeder left and turned to Ember and gave her a weak smile. Danny then turned around and began to head towards the exit only for a whirlwind of flames to appear with Ember blocking the exit.

"Ember please get out of my way. I need to head to frostbite's realm. Maybe he can help me again since I he did help me the first time." Danny said only for Ember to shake her head.

"I won't allow that Dipstick. At least now without me escorting you there and supervising your training." Ember said in an adamant tone.

"Ember I know you took care of me for the past few days when I was sick, but I don't need your help getting to Frostbite's realm besides I am more welcome there then I normally would be here." Danny said only for Ember's eye to glow bright green.

"Danny, just let Ember take you there. I mean for all you know you may get sick again. The ghost flu is famous for that Danny." Kitty said causing Danny to calm down.

"Fine you win Ember, Besides I made a promise to my family, and I intend to keep it." Danny said calmly.

'May the dipstick can be more stubborn then a mule at times. No matter even with his training, I can oversee it, and find out his weaknesses for when I battle him next.' Ember thought to herself as she grabbed Danny and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works one hour later

"Severing spooks Our son is the ghost boy and on top of that he was getting nursed back to health by one of his enemies?" Jack said with his jaw hang as if trying to hit the ground.

"That is right Jack. On top of that, he is going to stay in the ghost zone until gains control of his super powered ice powers." Maddie said.

"So you mean that it was Danny that made the run negative 100 degree's a few days ago?" Jack asked.

"Yes it was him doing that. Oh and Jack when he comes back, there will be no talking about ripping apart ghosts molecule by molecule. It was one of the many reasons Danny did tell us about his powers in the first place. It was also why Jazz got color to Danny as well as his friends." Maddie said in a sad tone.

"If you put it like that, I would have been scared too if I was him. However We still have to punish him since we did Punish Jazz for helping him hide this." Jack said.

Unknown to Jack and Maddie a certain Vampire ghost was listening in to their conversation minus the part of his super charged ice powers.

'So they know Daniel's secret now? This works better with my plans then I thought. Just you wait Maddie, you and Daniel will be mine, and Jack you will pay for stealing the love of my life in the worst way possible!' Vlad thought to himself as he shut off his listening device.

Stage out

So end part five of the Phantom flu. For all those who thought that Danny's mother was going to turn her son into a lab experiment or hate her son like I normally do in my other stories when she finds out sorry it isn't happening this time but at the same time Danny will be in the ghost zone a little longer. The next chapter will be up when I figure out where I am going with the story next. R and R people.


	6. Danny returns

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creator. Enjoy Part six of the Phantom Flu

Casper High two weeks later

"Tucker it has been two weeks now, He should have come back by now." Sam said concerned.

"Sam don't worry, Danny will make it through we just have to have faith in our friend." Tucker said trying to comfort his best friend.

It had been two weeks since Danny had said he would live in the ghost zone until he gained control of his growing ice power. Since then hardly anyone noticed anything different since Danny, and his friends were at the bottom of the social ladder. However there were a few people who did notice.

"Sam, Tucker I know I don't normally speak to the two of you, but how is Danny doing? He has been out of school for the almost three weeks, and to be honest I am worried." Valerie said.

"He will pull through Valerie we know he will. It is just Danny immune system is having a harder time fighting off this flu." Sam said lying.

"When you see him please give him this. I would give it to him myself, but I can't." Valerie said as she walked away after handing Sam a thermos filled with chicken soup.

Sam put the thermos in her locker, and was about to close it when the last person she expected tapped her on her shoulder.

"What do you want Paulina? We need to get to class." Sam said in a more sour tone then normal.

"I couldn't care less about how you feeling right now, but could you please give this to your sick friend? I know I haven't been that nice to him, but I know what it is like to be sick with the flu for a long period of time." Paulina said shocking both Sam and Tucker.

"Wow that is something I wasn't expecting to come from you." Sam said shocked.

"What that I can actually care about someone's well being besides myself?" Paulina asked with her hands on her hips.

'His absence along with the ghost boy's disappearance proved that those two are linked some how but the question is how are they linked? If what I am thinking his true then when Fenton comes back to school well the ghost boy should appear again, and then I will make him mine.' Paulina thought to herself while hiding a smile.

"Just make sure he get's that please. Maybe it will help him get over his flu." Paulina said as she walked away from the dynamic duo.

'Danny wherever you are in the ghost zone please come back soon. We all miss you especially me.' Sam thought to herself.

Frostbite's frozen wasteland

"Ember why don't you just go back to your realm? I don't need you around me now that I am well again." Danny said as he continued to maintain control of his ice powers.

"No way Babypop, I am not letting you out of my site. Besides I am fire and this is ice I can take the cold no problem." Ember said with a smile.

For the past two weeks Danny had been working with his ice powers trying to gain better control over them. Danny was not only was successful in doing this, but he was able to learn some new tricks from his jolly ghost friend Frostbite as well as show him a thing or to.

Danny also within this two weeks took the time to get to know ghost rocker Diva he had saved when they were attacked by Skulker. At first they thought it was weird that they were even talking to each other without the witty banter or hostile tones on a day that wasn't Christmas, but over time it became a normal thing for them.

"I still can't believe you teamed up with captain snot nose back then. Kitty and Spectra was a much better upgrade then him." Danny said calmly.

"They are to me like Sam and Tucker are to you. But there is something I need to give you before you go back to the human realm." Ember said in a calm tone.

"What would that be Ember? As long as it doesn't attack me I am cool." Danny said only to get the surprise of his life.

Ember at that moment wrapped her arms around Danny, and proceeded in give him a kiss on icy lips. Danny shocked by this did the one thing he could which was slip out of her grip.

"Ok while I did enjoy that, why did you do it? Aren't we suppose to be I don't know enemies?" Danny asked.

"I know, but I am taking the advice of my hopeless romantic of a best friend. I don't want to fight my emotions anymore Babypop." Was Ember's reply.

"So you are telling me that you actually like me? Oh god this is so wrong no matter how good that kiss felt." Danny said while trying to hide his blushing.

"I see so you feel the same way as well. Just let go and stop fighting your emotions it isn't healthy. Especially for one who just got over being sick." Ember said as she once again wrapped her arms around Danny and went in for another kiss.

'She is going in for another kiss what am I to do? I know this is so wrong, but still I so want to feel her lips pressed against mine again. But it isn't right what should I... Oh screw it you only live one or in my case half live one.' Danny thought as Ember once again kiss him only this time he decided to kiss her back.

Unknown to the two of them a certain Jolly ice ghost was coming with some snacks for his two guests.

"Oh great one and Ms McLain I have brought you some..." Frostbite never got the chance to finish that sentence as se was at a loss for words.

Right in front of his eyes Danny and Ember where in a full blown Make out session. Oblivious the everything else around them the two ghost teens continued to make out until Danny had to come up for air.

"Wow that was hot literally." Danny said only to see Frostbite right behind him.

"Don't worry great one, your secret is safe with me as I know what could happen if this got out." Frostbite said with a thumb up.

"So what does this mean Ember? Does this mean we are in a relationship now?" Danny asked.

"That was the general Idea Babypop, but other then Frostbite who found out by accident no one else can know of us." Ember said while grabbing Danny's hand.

"Ember can you take me back to my house please? Oh never mind I will go on my own." Danny said only for Ember to hand him a thermos full of ectoplasm soup.

"I filled it with Kitty's tonic use it if you get sick again with the ghost flu. Now if you excuse me, I am heading back home." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works one hour later

Jack and Maddie both waited at the portal for the return of their half ghost son. They made it there business to be at the portal as often as possible. However this time they had fallen asleep due to the lack of sleep, and while this was happening Danny came through the portal and closed it behind him.

'I will let them sleep for now. I will see them when they wake up.' Danny thought only for a familiar face to appear that he loathed.

"What do you want now fruit loop?" Danny asked.

"Nothing much other then you and your mother coming with me, and your father dead." Vlad said only for Danny to get annoyed.

"Never going to happen. Why don't you go get your lonely guy cat?" Danny said as he sent Vlad flying though the roof.

Danny took off quickly after him, and within moments they were fighting above the Fenton works building.

"Oh please shoe fly don't bother me!" Vlad said as he made a pink fly swatter, and hit Danny with it sending him flying into the roof.

"Vlad you seriously need to chill out." Danny said as he fired an ice beam at Vlad.

The attack missed, but unknown to Vlad the result of this that was a snow storm that would have made even Vortex jealous. Due to the height of the two combatants it was a lot colder up there then it would have been on the ground. Danny being used to the cold wasn't affected however Vlad once again was beginning to shiver.

"What is the matter Vlad? Can't take a little cold? Don't worry I will thaw you out!" Danny said as he fired an energy beam at Vlad.

Normally Vlad would have dodged this, but due to him being too cold he couldn't avoid it and the end result was Vlad being sent flying on the energy beam with his tail between his legs.

'Now it is time to use the new trick Frostbite showed me.' Danny thought to himself as he put the process he would normally use to force the cold out to bring it back in.

Within seconds the snowstorm was gone and it was bright and sunny again. Danny then went back inside his home, and changed back into his normal self only to have a visitor in his room.

Stage out

Sorry I took so long to update this fanfic, but I had a bit of writer's block with this one. The next chapter will be up whenever I get an idea I like for the story. R and R people.


	7. Back to normal?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part 7 of the phantom flu.

Fenton works Danny's room

"Danny is that really you? Oh Danny I have missed you so much!" Jazz said sincerely while hugging her brother.

"Ok before I tell you everything that has happened answer me this. Who's bright Idea was it to bring mom with you?" Danny asked.

"Sorry Danny, but we couldn't give her the slip. They were guarding the speeder like hawks. But now that mom and dad know the truth you don't have to worry about them attacking you anymore." Jazz said calmly.

"Or I could become their lab experiment. They may be my parent's but they are also ghost hunters." Danny said sourly.

"So tell how did you even manage to survive with Ember?" Jazz asked.

"We had a truce Jazz. She knew that if I died that my ice powers would stay active and destroy the entire ghost population. Besides she isn't bad when you get to know her." Danny said causing Jazz to gasp in shock.

"Wow I am surprised she even spoke to you let alone not just leave you in somewhere sick." Jazz said causing Danny to give her the angry eyes.

"Jazz you may not like her, but from now on, I don't want to hear you bad talk Ember. She may be one of my enemies, but she saved my life!" Danny said causing Jazz to calm down.

"Sorry Danny, it is just that I also have bad blood with Ember as well. But on another note if you want to stay hidden... Too late for that." Jazz said as soon as Maddie and Jack came into the room.

"We saw the sudden snow storm come and go. Did you do that Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah I did it is just one of the things I can do with my ice powers. I had to since as soon as I came back one of my enemies attacked me." Danny said.

"It is decided then." Jack said.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Danny asked.

"Young man from now on you are to wear this. It is a modified version of the specter deflector. However instead of zapping you, it weakens ghosts that touch you, and cancels out your ghost powers without hurting you." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"Mom what if the we are in danger from a ghost attack?" Danny asked.

"Not your problem anymore Danny. We are you parents so we will take care of it. Now that we know that you are the ghost boy, We won't kill you, but we need to make sure he is gone and only our son remains.." Jack said only for Danny to decline, and Jazz to protest.

"Like it or not, Danny is half ghost, and no matter what he will always be half ghost." Jazz said.

"Sorry but no can do. There are more ghost attacks then you know of, and a lot of them are out of your league no offense." Danny said truthfully.

"We already had a look at your ghost files, and we uploaded the data from them to our mainframe so we know everything about these ghosts that you know." Maddie said calmly.

"Ok who gave you permission to go through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"Danny we are your parents it is our job to do that sort of thing especially when you are hiding something from us. We did it so we can protect you like we are suppose to. We are even going to arrange a public speaking so that the whole town will know the truth about you Danny and that you are going back to being a normal kid." Maddie said.

"Mom are you nuts? Think about what you are doing. This will only end badly." Jazz said in a pleading tone.

"We are, and we only want what is best for our family. Going out fighting ghosts isn't it Danny!" Jack said in a stern tone.

"But dad you let me fight ghosts and I don't have special powers... But we are with you when you fight ghosts unlike Danny!" Jack counter while cutting Jazz off.

"Mom, I hope you know that the majority of the town isn't going to like this. Plus you are bringing trouble to me. " Danny said about to fly out the window only to be locked in the house with the ghost shield."

"Danny we are only doing this because we love you. I don't want to wake up one day, and find out that instead of you being a half ghost that you are all ghost. It is bad enough that you are even half a ghost." Jack said.

"At least adjust it so I came have some use of my... No Danny and that is final!" Maddie said cutting him off.

"Yeah the last thing we need is for you to lose control of your powers and freeze the entire town into a block of ice!" Jack said with concern.

"I have control of my powers perfectly now. What happened before when I was in the lab was only because I had a ghost flu. To be more specific, it is a flu that anyone with ghost DNA catches. The Flu traps heat and pushes out the cold. Since I have Ice powers the end result was what happened a few weeks back." Danny said.

"You still need to wear this sweetie just put it... No Mom I won't!" Danny said cutting Maddie off.

"Now Danny listen to your mother. Put on the belt!" Jack said.

"No and for good reason. With my Ice power's stronger wearing that will trap the cold inside of me. while I can take the cold, it will cause problems if the cold stays in me to long!" Danny said.

"Listen to him Mom, Danny knows his powers better then anyone." Danny said.

"Jazz they would sooner see me become a full ghost then let me do what I have been doing before." Danny said dryly.

"What does that mean Danny? Are you saying that we are being rigid with you?" Jack asked.

"That is right dad. I am telling you that my ice powers will freeze me alive if I don't let them out eventually. I mean feel my face and you will see what I mean." Danny said as Jazz, Jack and Maddie did that and gasped.

"Danny you feel so cold. You never felt like that before." Maddie said in shock.

"That is right and with that device on me all that will stay in my body, and too much cold will kill me and make me all ghost. That belt will not only cancel out my powers, but the way I can release my ice power." Danny said finally getting his parents to budge.

"Danny we won't make you wear the belt if it will cause you to freeze to death. However we still want what is best for you Danny, and what is best for you is to stop this ghost hunting for good." Maddie said causing Danny's smile to become a frown again.

"You won't be a great person like me if you are constantly fighting ghosts instead of doing your school work!" Jack said.

"Weather you get it or not, let me say it one more time. EVEN IF I AM NORMAL MY ENEMIES WILL STILL ATTACK ME!" Danny said shouting the last part.

"The only difference will be that I won't be able to fight back. This will make me an easy target for them. Your wanting me to act like a normal teenager is going to put me in danger!" Danny added.

"Just run away as fast as you can, and let us handle the ghost since we are the ghost hunters." Jack said.

"Weren't you listening to a word I was saying?" Danny asked.

"Our decision is final Danny! You will tell the town the truth, and after that you are stepping down even though you were never elected!" Maddie said with her hands on her hips.

"But what if... No buts Danny, you are our son, and no son of mine is going to do any unnecessary ghost hunting only to get shot at!" Jack said in a stern tone.

"This coming from two of the people who have shot at Danny even more then even his enemies?" Jazz said catching Maddie and Jack off guard.

"Cut us some slack with that, we didn't know we were shooting at our own son. But still that is more of a reason for us making this decision for you." Jack said sincerely.

"Please understand we are doing this because we love you Danny. We don't want you to get hurt by any ghost or ghost hunter." Maddie said.

"No you aren't doing this because you care, you are doing this because you found out that I am the ghost boy the one ghost that every anti Danny Phantom person blames for therebeing evil ghosts in this town. To tell you the truth then it is the other way around since whenever they come out, I go out and hunt them. But in all seriousness some of the ghosts I had to take care of in the past you brought here dad. Also if you were paying attention to the ghosts fights that involved me and you, you would have seen that I was helping you or protecting you guys from getting hurt not attacking you. Wouldn't that tell you that I AM NOT EVIL?" Danny said striking a nerve with his parents.

"We are ghost hunters! We would never bring ghosts to our own town we hunt them! Also we don't listen to ghosts they are all evil with you being the exception." Jack said.

"Remember Jazz's botfriend from some time back? Guess what? He is a ghost named Johnny 13, and dad you brought him here when you were showing off your genetic lock. Not to mention about three other ghosts as well." Danny said annoyed.

"Even if that was true, we are still the best ghost hunters in Amity!" Maddie said causing Jazz and Danny to laugh.

"Oh please! Mom you are in the lab more then you are actively hunting ghosts, and dad unless your family are in danger even the box ghost can make you look like a fool!" Jazz said dryly.

"If anything it is me and the Red hunter who are the best ghost hunters in Amity! You don't see the bad ghosts going after you two do you? That is because they are always after me and the hunter meaning that we are the biggest threat to them not you!" Danny said truthfully.

"None of this matters anymore because your ghost hunting days are over young man. In fact the only thing I would want you doing is releasing your ice power so you don't freeze to death." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"So tell me are you going to follow me 24/7 to protect me from my enemies?" Danny asked.

"We will have no more talk of this! We are going to arrange a meeting which should be easy since Vladdie is my friend as well as the mayor, and you are going to do what we say! This is for the best!" Jack said as he and Maddie walked out the room leaving Danny and Jazz alone.

"I am so sorry Danny I never wanted this to happen to you." Jazz said while hugging her brother.

"It is ok Jazz I know you didn't intend to bring mom with you, and even though it isn't what is best for Amity they are our parents and want to protect me." Danny said sourly.

Danny then took out his cell phone, and proceeded in talking to one of his two best friends.

Manson residence

"Hello Danny you are back I am so happy that you are ok." Sam said in a happy tone.

"Thanks Sam, but to be honest with you I wish I was calling you on a happy note." Danny said in a gloomy tone.

"What could have happened that is so bad that you are down in the dumps?" Sam asked.

"My days as Danny Phantom are numbered. My parents now that they know the truth about me being half ghost don't like the idea of their son putting himself in the line of danger to save the city." Danny said in the same grim tone.

"What don't they know that even if you stop your enemies won't?" Sam said.

"Yeah I told them that, and they aren't moving. But it gets worse then that. They also decided to make a press conference to let the whole town know the truth, and that I am leaving." Danny said.

"This was exactly why I told you not to tell your parents about your powers some time ago. Parents just don't understand sometimes." Sam said sourly.

"Well my parents made the conference a couple of hours later, and trust me I am not looking forward to this." Danny said in a sour tone.

Fenton works 6 hours later

"It is almost time. Oh well look on the bright side. At least you will be able to focus on being a normal teenager." Danny said to himself.

"But you aren't a normal teenager Danny. You are part ghost, and my boyfriend." Said a voice that Danny knew and was surprised to hear.

"Ember what are you doing here? More importantly how did you get inside the ghost shield?" Danny asked.

"I can teleport to where I want to go, and no stupid ghost shield is going to stop me from seeing my boyfriend." Ember said wrapping her arms around Danny.

"Oh well at least they can't stop me from seeing you Ember." Danny said in a more cheerful tone.

"You got that right Danny. I do what I want when I want, and right now I want to be with you!" Ember said with a smile.

"Danny hurry up and come downstairs we need to go talk with you." Madidie said calmly.

"I better get going before they try to tear me apart molecule by molecule." Ember said just before she sat on Danny's lap, and kissed him.

"Danny it is almost time for you to reveal you secret and retire." Jack said coming up the stairs.

Upon hearing this Ember vanished in a whirlwind of flames leaving Danny alone just as his parents came upstairs.

Stage out.

So ends part 7 of the phantom flu. Chapter eight will be up maybe before the year is done maybe not. R and R people.


	8. The moment of truth

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part 8 of the Phantom Flu

Amity Park city Hall

"What is going on here? Why did the mayor make us gather of a mandatory town meeting?" Dash asked.

"Who cares? We get the day out of school. Anyone with a brain would be happy for that." Paulina said dryly.

"Well from what I heard, it is also about our town protector Danny Phantom. I heard he is going to make an appearance." Star said causing Paulina to squeal.

"This is so cool. I get to see my hero again. You know I helped him get his powers back when Fenton's idiot Father shrank us." Dash said with pride.

"We know Dash just like he saved Paulina four times and he seems to like her as much as she likes him." Star said annoyed.

"Shut up you two they are starting the Meeting." Kwan said as Vlad Masters came up to speak.

"People of Amity park. I was asked by my dear friends Jack and Maddie fenton to arrange this meeting. It appears they have figured out who the ghost boy really is and they want to reveal him to you." Vlad said causing the people to cheer.

"However since they don't want to speak they made so that their son Daniel will reveal it to you." Vlad added.

"Fenton is back on his feet? Good after he reveals who the ghost boy is, I will have my punching bag back." Dash said with a grin.

"Try it, and I will break your hand in 10 different places. Do I make myself clear?" Valerie hissed as Danny went up to speak.

"People of Amity Park. For the past 13 months, and 15 days we have had spirits among us. Most were bad but some where good. One of them is our savior from the ghost king Danny Phantom. I know that some of you still think he is evil even though he has tried to prove to you that he was on your side. But now due to reasons beyond his or should I say my control he or show I say I am stepping down." Danny said causing everyone to gasp.

"Real funny Fenton, but you are too much of a wimp to be our Hero Danny Phantom!" Dash said causing everyone to agree.

"Oh really, then does this prove otherwise?" Danny said as he jumped off the stage only to be in mid air.

"How are you doing that Fenton? It isn't possible!" Star said in shock.

Danny then made his rings appear and within moments Danny Fenton vanished and was replaced by Danny Phantom. To say everyone was shock was an understatement.

"How smokes. Fenton really is Phantom! But if that is true then why are you leaving us? If it was because of what we did to you in the past we are sorry." Dash said.

"No it isn't because of you that he is stepping down, we are the reason why he is stepping down." Jack said.

"We just found out the truth about this recently, and we don't like the idea of our son playing super hero when he should be in school getting an education. Besides we are the ghost hunters of this town we will protect you." Maddie said only for the vast majority of the town to boo them.

"You are just jealous because your son is doing a better job of hunting ghosts then you! Especially you Mr. Fenton! It was because of you that me and Danny were shrink down and almost done in by Skulker!" Dash shouted.

'Oh this is good, the towns people now hate Jack almost as much as I do. Though it is a shame they hate Maddie as well.'

"Everyone calm down. As much as I feel the same way as you do, I can't win this fight. They are my parents, and even though what they want will do more harm then good I have to listen to them." Danny said frowning.

"Now that the truth is known. I have to ask you do you have any questions for me?" Danny asked.

"I have one. Danny why did you have your ghost dog attack me and ruin my life?" Valerie asked.

"I didn't have him attack you. At the time I was trying to get him back into the ghost zone, but sadly I was still new to ghost hunting. I am sorry for that Valerie." Danny said sincerely.

"I have one. How did you get you ghost powers anyways?" Star asked.

"The accident in the lab gave me my powers. Someone thought it was a good Idea to put an on/off button on the inside of the ghost portal instead of the outside." Danny said causing Maddie to glare at Jack.

"What I didn't know this would happen." Jack said honestly.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Dash asked.

"If anyone of you watches enough cartoons you should know that superhero keep their secret just that so that their enemies won't harm those they care for. Walker's attack on Amity some time ago is proof of that. It was because of him that many of you got over shadowed. It was also because of him that I was made to be the bad guy until I beat the ghost king. Besides if I did tell you, I know for a fact you would have given me the rock star treatment." Danny said remembering when his secret was blown the first time.

"Danny I knew you were never evil." Paulina said sincerely.

"Besides my friends you were one of the few." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Then will you be my boyfriend? I know you have the same feelings for me as I do you." Paulina asked.

"If this was a few weeks ago I would have said yes, but I can't do that now." Danny said causing Paulina to frown.

"Did anyone know of your secret before this?" Mikey asked.

"Besides my enemies yes. My best friends Sam, and Tucker knew from the start and from Day one, and helped me in fighting these ghosts. Later on my sister Jazz found out the truth and in her own ways helped me as well." Danny said truthfully.

"Danny this isn't a question but more of a request. Please don't stop helping us you are our hero. Even though you are only fourteen I look up to you and want to be just like you." Said a five year old girl in the crowd.

"I maybe a hero, but I am still a teenager who lives with his parents. I have to listen to them just like all of you have to listen to yours. 99 percent of the time they are telling you to do something for your own good even if you don't agree with it." Danny said sincerely causing the older generation to cheer as well.

'Even though he is hero he still respects authority. I didn't like him before but I will stand by him if needed.' Though a lot of the people who didn't like Danny for whatever reason.

However the cheering stopped when several ghost appeared from the sky and began attacking the town.

"Danny do something please save us!" several people in the crowd said.

"He will do no such thing leave this up to the professionals." Maddie said only to get punched in the face by Kitty.

"Professionals you ha! The only reason we didn't do a group invasion was because of Danny Phantom. Now that you made it so he can't do anything it is payback time bitch!" Kitty said once again as she uppercuts Maddie causing Jack and Vlad to glare at her.

"Hey you can't do that to the woman I love! Take this you evil bitch!" Jack said only to get punched out by Skulker.

"That is payback for shrinking me and drinking me. I had to get out of you using the back door and it wasn't pleasant!" Skulker said annoyed.

'Ok that was a little too much information if you know what I mean.' Sam thought to herself.

"Danny may not be able to fight, but we can!" Sam and Tucker said as they took up their ghost weapons."

"Oh please you are nothing without Danny in the ghost hunting field!" Technus said as he took control of their technology and turned it against them.

"Besides now that your little friend is out of the way, I can get to know you better." Penelope said as she moved closer to Tucker.

"Not that I am not flattered that an older woman likes me, but I don't want to be miserable all the time to keep you young." Tucker said.

"Get away from him you old Hag!" Jazz said as she took out the Fenton Peeler only for Technus to take control of it.

"Nice try child, but all technology is rendered useless with Technus here!" Penelope said.

"Danny please do something before it is too late." A the same five year old shouted in fear.

"He won't be doing anything against us because he has to listen to his parents!" Said the last voice he wanted to here.

"Ember McLain is a ghost? I don't care any how we still love you Ember!" Dash and Kwan said at the same time.

"Danny please do something! We won't last much longer if you don't!" Jazz said scared out of her wits.

"Danny we give you permission to do something. Now stop these ghosts before we end up on the other side!" Jack said.

"Whatever you say dad!" Danny said as he turned into his ghostly counter part causing the crowd to cheer.

"That is it you are in trouble now! Danny is here to save us!" The five year old said.

However before he could do anything a red energy blast hit Skulker and to everyone surprise the upgraded red hunter was there.

"Sorry about the past Phantom. Now let's clean up this ghost scum together with you being the exception." Valerie said sincerely.

"Valerie get out of that suit this instant!" Mr. Grey shouted to his daughter.

"Sorry Dad, but I can't just sit around and do nothing while the town is in danger!" Valerie said as she went to work as did Danny.

"I never thought I would see this again. The hunter girl and the ghost child working together." Skulker said only to get shot in the head revealing the real Skulker.

"You are such a let down. No matter you are the first to go back!" Valerie said as she grabbed him opened up a portal to the ghost zone, and threw him in it.

"Leave it open here come victim number two!" Danny said as he threw Technus into the portal just before it closed.

Within moments all the Tech he took over went back to normal.

"With Technus gone they can use their Tech. No matter we still have the advantage Kitty banish him with your kiss." Penelope said.

"No I won't. I may never have him for my own again, but I won't banish him for that!" Kitty said as she went in to sucker punch him only to dodge.

'Besides if I banished you I would have to hear Ember's mouth about it' Kitty said loud enough only for Danny to hear.

'Damn it Kitty still likes Danny. No matter it is a one sided affection anyways.' Sam thought to herself as she aimed the lipstick laser at Penelope sending her through a wall.

'So Ember set this thing up I owe her one.' Danny thought as he fired an ice beam at Kitty at his lowest energy level.

However even at his lowest it was still the equal of his old strongest by five fold.

"later Bitch!" Jazz said as she sucked up Kitty into the Fenton thermos leaving Penelope and Ember.

"Stay away from me I have the ghost weapon, and I am not afraid to use it!" Tucker said only for Penelope to smile.

"I know you do, but do you think you can handle me?" Penelope said only to get hit with the Jacka Nine tails Jazz had.

"Go find someone else to hit on you miserable old witch!" Jazz hissed as she took out her Fenton thermos and sucked Penelope up into it leaving only Ember remaining.

"This is so hard to know who to root for I love both of you!" Dash said causing Paulina to glare at him.

"Danny kick her skanky ass then I can give you a hero's reward." Paulina said striking a nerve with Ember.

'Oh that is it, I was doing this to make my Danny happy, but no one and I mean no one hit on my boyfriend and get's away with it!" Ember thought as she went and grabbed Paulina and lifted her into the air.

"Danny help me! Save me from this evil rocker ghost!" Paulina shouted as Danny cloned himself one time.

"You go save Paulina, I will take care of Ember." Danny said to his clone.

"Well Dipstick time for you to die!" Ember said as she dropped Paulina to fall to her death only for Clone Danny to catch her.

"Oh Danny I knew you wouldn't let me down." Paulina said as she wrapped her arms around clone Danny and proceeded to kiss him.

'Even though that isn't the real Danny I am going to kick that skank's ass for this! Oh that had better be a clone for Danny's sake!' Ember thought as the original Danny went to Ember.

'Don't worry that is my clone I am the real deal. Oh and I owe you Ember now let's make this look real!' Danny whispered to Ember just before she hit him with a musical fist.

"Ok Babypop, time for you to get your ass kicked by me!" Ember said as she sent a stream of her Flaming hair at Danny only for him to counter with his ice power.

"Fire melts ice you know" Ember said with a smile.

"Not when the ice is colder then the flame!" Danny said as he poured more power into his attack freezing the rocker ghost solid.

Danny then took his Fenton thermos and sucked her into it. Danny then went back to the stage and went to his parents.

"Mom, Dad I am sorry I broke your rule, but I couldn't just sit around and do nothing while those I care for and everyone else got hurt. So whatever punishment you have in store I will serve." Danny said only to get a negative reaction from his fans.

"You better not punish him! If you do I will be glad to adopt him as my son!" Said the Mother of Star.

"He risked his life once again to save us when you so called competent ghost hunter were powerless to stop them!" Another citizen said.

"These ghosts are just out of you league! I wouldn't feel safe without him!" The entire crowd said while chanting Danny's name.

"Dude I said it before and I will say it again. You are a rock star now!" Tucker said to his best friend.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton this is exactly why I told Danny not to tell you about his secret. I knew you love Danny, but at the same time Danny is unique. He can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing." Sam said causing Jack and Maddie to get upset.

"Danny we are so sorry. You saved us and we were made to look like total fools." Jack said.

"It was selfish of us to try and force you into retiring just because we wanted to protect you. You can still retire if you want, but it is your choice now." Maddie said sincerely.

"I started doing this because I wanted to make a difference in this town, and I will continue to do so. At least until someone better comes along." Danny said only for the last people he expected to appear.

"I am afraid that won't be happening Daniel Fenton. You and your Family are under arrest for crimes against humanity." One of the GIW (Guys In White)said.

"Sam, and Tucker you both are under arrest for aiding an ecto fugitive from the start." Another against said.

"That is it! If you want Danny Phantom and his friends then you will have to go through me!" Dash said blocking their path.

"Me too! I won't have you mess with him!" Paulina said joining Dash.

"He saved my little brother, and my parents from ghost as well!" Star said as she joined the group.

Before they knew it the entire town of Amity made a human shield to block the GIW from getting to Danny.

"We are the people we have the power!" One of the older citizens said.

"Yeah and what we want right now is you creeps out of our town!" Another person said.

"Activating intangibility suits." The GIW agents said as they went to through the crowd and into Danny's face.

"As we were saying, you are under..." The two GIW agents didn't get the chance to finish that statement as Dash Tackled them from behind.

"We told you before you mess with Danny Phantom, you mess with the entire town!" Dash said as he tossed them into the nearest trash can.

"Now that is what I call taking out the trash. But now I need to send these ghosts back to the ghost zone." Danny said as he grabbed Jazz's thermos and flew away causing the entire town to cheer and chant his name.

Fenton works

"Ok that takes care of Penelope, and Kitty, now it is time to release Ember." Danny thought only for Ember to melt herself out.

"Babypop chill out with the ice blasts. Before they wouldn't have bothered me, but now I am freezing big time." Ember said while shivering.

"Sorry about that. Oh and thanks for the set up. I owe you one." Danny said with a smile.

"Oh I am going to hold you to that one. But for now just hold and kiss me Babypop." Ember said once again as she sat on his lap and proceeded to make out with Danny in his basement.

Stage out.

So ends part 8 of the Phantom Flu. The town now knows the truth and Danny's Parents backed off. What will happen in the next chapter? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	9. A big time change

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner. Enjoy this next installment of the phantom flu.

Casper high the next morning

Danny along with Sam and Tucker walked into the hallway of Casper high, and for once in their lives got more attention then Paulina and the A-list students. However, this was no surprise to the trio as they knew what would happen if Danny's secret got out.

"Dude we are like the most popular people in the school!" Tucker said with a smile.

"It is only because my parents made me tell the town I was the ghost boy who everyone here loves!" Danny said sourly.

The Trio then was approached by one of the females who would normally ignore them. She stood at a height of 5 foot four, and had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a pair of blue shorts that hugged her curves, a lime green tank top that didn't do anything to hide her cleavage, and a pair of Blue and lime green shoes. Mostly all the guys there with the exception of Danny was mesmerized by her beauty while most of the girls were jealous with Sam being the only exception.

'Oh great the second most annoying girl in the school has graced us with her presence.' Sam thought sourly.

'Remember Danny you have a girlfriend and even though she has a milkshake that would bring most boys to the yard Ember will kill you if you if you cheat on her.' Danny kept saying to himself as added insurance to keep himself calm.

"Oh Danny can I have your autograph?" Asked the girl who came up to Danny.

"What is it you want me to sign?" Danny asked in a calm tone only for the girl to lift up her shirt and expose to him her large D cup chest covered by a matching lime green bra.

'Ember will kill me if I do something stupid. Ember will kill me if I so something stupid.' Danny kept saying to himself only to be saved by his best friend.

"Sorry but my best friend won't be signing any body parts! Especially not your over sized breasts!" Sam hissed with jealously.

"You are just jealous because I am more developed then you! Danny I will get that autograph later when you are alone. By the way here is my name and number call me." The girl said while winking at Danny.

This didn't go unnoticed by the true queen B of the school who at this moment was sharing a mutual chain of thought with Sam.

'Oh no that girl didn't try to make a move on my man! I had my eye on the ghost boy for the longest! I won't lose to her no way no how!' Paulina thought to herself as she moved quickly to catch up with Danny.

"Danny wait up. You never answered my question yesterday. But I know what your answer will be as the feelings we share are mutual." Paulina said in a longing tone.

"I heard his answer clear as day. But just in case you don't remember he told you no!" Sam hissed with the same anger and jealously as she did the other girl.

"Alright everyone break it up! Just because Amity's hero goes to our school doesn't mean that any of you will get any special treatment. This is a place of education not a rock concert." Mr. Lancer said in a firm tone.

"Now unless you all want detention for the rest of the school year, you all need to get to your classes right now!" Mr. Lancer added.

"Well dude we will see you later since we don't have the same first period anymore." Sam and Tucker said in a sad tone.

PE Class

"Ok everyone we are going to play my favorite sport dodge ball. Now I want all the boys to line up against the wall, and I will call you to be on teams." The gym teacher said in her normal tone.

'Finally some normal to do.' Danny thought as he went to go against the wall only to be stopped by the teacher.

"Hold on not you Fenton I am sorry." The gym teacher said bursting Danny's bubble.

"Why not I mean I got to do this to get a passing grade right?" Danny asked.

"Sorry but due to recent developments and knowledge... So in a nutshell because you know I have ghost powers and that I could give any team I am on an unfair advance I have to sit out." Danny said in the middle of her sentence.

"Next time don't cut me off, but yeah that is I was going for." The Gym teacher said.

"Well how am I suppose to get a passing grade in this class if you don't let me participate?" Danny asked.

"Anything I could think off would be too easy for you to do so I am just going to have to pass you with an A+ for the year." The Gym teacher said in a normal tone.

"Now go over there and sit with the girls until it is their turn to go." The gym teacher added causing most of the girls to smile while causing the guys to get jealous.

'I never thought I would say this, but I wish I was Fenton right now.' Dash thought to himself.

'On any other day I would be happy to be getting this type of treatment, but now it just plain sucks. Almost makes me wish that my ghost sense would go off.' Danny thought to himself as he went over the on the bench only to get surrounded by the ladies in the class.

"Danny so what is it like being a among the undead?" One of the girls asked him.

"At first it was a pain in the butt to be honest. I couldn't even control my powers at first. Many times I would go through solid objects when I didn't want to, or my clothes would fall off." Danny said honestly.

"Like the time you were talking to Paulina and your pants fell down due to your intangibility power?" Asked Amber while moving closer to Danny.

"Yeah like that. But seriously ladies not that I don't enjoy the attention I am getting, but if you get too close to me I might freeze you by mistake." Danny said seriously.

"Danny what are you talking about? You seen normal to me." Valerie said in a calm tone.

"It change happened when I was home sick for three weeks had the flu." Danny started.

"Oh yeah did Sam and Tucker give you the soup I made for you when you were sick?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah Sam did now back with how this happened. In order to beat it completely I was given a special medicine made by a friend besides you Valerie. However a side effect of it was that my Ice powers were made so much stronger that I have to release them every so often. If anyone comes in direct contact with me at the wrong time I could freeze them by accident." Danny said sincerely.

"Don't worry Danny with what I have in mind you will need all that ice to keep cool if you know what I mean." Amber said causing many of the other girls to lose it while Valerie got annoyed.

'This girl is seriously throwing her self at me. Not even Paulina would do this when we came in contact with each other. Remember Ember good, Amber bad and not in a good way' Danny thought to himself.

'Wow he is the first guy who isn't making a fool of himself to get my attention. If I had known this I would have paid him more attention in the past.' Amber thought to herself.

However, before Danny could say anything else his ghost sense went off.

"Ladies you need to step away from me we have ghostly company, and I don't want anyone getting hurt." Danny said in an semi annoyed tone.

'If it is Ember when we are alone she will kill me if she has seen this.' Danny thought to himself.

Within moments the the spirit showed herself and Danny frowned.

'Oh great if Ember saw the whole scene that just happen she is going to kill me.' Danny thought before putting on his game face.

"Hey guys look it is Ember Mclain. We love you Ember!" All the guys said only for her to get annoyed.

"Sorry dipsticks, but I already have a boyfriend." Ember said causing all the guys to frown.

"Ember I am in the middle of gym class can't you wait until some other time to attack me?" Danny asked while faking being annoyed.

"Sorry Baby pop. Now I am going to get rid of you once and for all." Ember responded in an fake sacastic tone.

"If you must do this then fine." Danny said as he grabbed the Rocker ghost and threw her through the roof.

Ember seeing the roof coming fact made herself intangible just in time to go through the roof without breaking it.

'Since when did Baby pop get this strong? Maybe I will have to test out that strength later on.' Ember thought to herself with a smile.

"I am Going ghost" Danny said as he changed from his human form to his ghostly alter ego with an icy blue aura around him.

Danny quickly went after her causing everyone to cheer for their hero with the exception of Valerie.

"No way am I going to miss out on this action!" Valerie said only for the teacher to stop her.

"Ms. Grey unlike Danny you aren't a superhero. Now you need to sit down unless you want to flunk this class!" The gym teacher said causing Valerie to frown.

"Sorry but I am not going to let my rival, new partner, and friend get his butt kicked by that ghost!" Valerie said as her suit appeared causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Valerie then used a new feature added into her suit to make herself intangible just before she flew through the roof.

'Wow he is even cooler then I thought. That blue aura around him is so sexy. I think I am in love.' Amber thought to herself.

Above the school building

Danny was about to speak when he saw Valerie right behind him and frowned.

'Forgive me for this Ember. I promise to heal your wounds later, but Valerie can't know of us.' Danny whispered as he charged up his hands preparing to blast Ember only to stop when he saw them glow lavender instead of green.

'This is new since when did my ghost energy change color?' Danny thought to himself.

"Sorry baby pop, but no can do time for you and me to take a trip together. Later red hunter." Ember said.

"I don't think so ghost! I won't let you take him!" Valerie said with fierce determination.

Before Ember could teleport herself and Danny to the ghost zone, Valerie grabbed Ember's hand causing her to disappear along with them in a whirlwind of flames.

Some where in the ghost zone

"Oh great we are in the ghost zone once again. No matter me and Danny are leaving weather any of you like it or not!" Valerie hissed only to get sucker punched by Skulker.

You aren't going anywhere. Ember you were only suppose to bring the ghost child not the hunter girl!" Skulker said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry but she grabbed onto me. If someone is attached to me when I teleport they come with me." Ember said in a cold tone.

"So Danny what do you say we eradicate these ghosts and get out of here?" Valerie said causing Danny to frown.

"Sorry I forgot you are half ghost. But let's still get out of here." Valerie added.

"Leave them be Valerie. I am the one who told Ember to come and get him." Clockwork said causing Danny to frown.

"Clockwork? What is the meaning of this? I want some answers right now!" Danny said in a hostile tone which for some reason phased the master of time which came as a shock even to him.

"You know this ghost Danny? Ok like Danny asked why did you send that ghost to bring him here?" Valerie asked in an also heated tone.

"Ms. Grey since you are here I guess I have no choice but to do this time out!" Clockwork said as he froze everyone with the exception of Valerie, Desiree, Danny, and Ember.

"Nice try ghost, but my suit is immune to attacks that freeze time." Valerie said in a calm tone.

"Thanks to consequences I added to a wish I granted some time ago I too am immune to time attacks." Desiree said in a calm tone.

"But that doesn't explain why me and Ember are not frozen in time. Last I checked we weren't immune to your time out." Danny said in a surprised tone.

"It is ok my young apprentice just stay calm, and I will explain why you are immune to my time power as well as some of the other changes you have going on with you." Clockwork said in an impassive tone.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with writing this chapter, but I had a huge case of writers block. I am seriously making this up as I go but I have a good idea where I am going with this story. Please don't hate me for ending this chapter with a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be up soon unless life keeps me away. R and R people.


	10. mutations and a date?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life Sentence to their original owner. Enjoy part ten of the Phantom Flu.

The middle of the ghost zone

"I don't get it why I'm I immune to your time out? I should be frozen in time like the others not that I am complaining." Danny said still in shock.

"You are changing my young apprentice. Your encounter with the ghost flu and that tonic Kitty gave you caused the change." Clockwork said in a calm tone.

"Wait a minute you mean the friend that gave you the tonic was a ghost? Danny ghosts aren't good with you being the exception." Valerie said causing Danny to give her an icy glare.

"Valerie stop now. I will let you know if it wasn't for Ember and Kitty I would be dead now infecting all the ghosts in the ghost zone with the ghost flu ending them." Danny said shocking Valerie.

'Talk about bittersweet. On one end every ghost would be gone but at the cost of Danny?' Valerie thought to herself.

"He is correct young hunter. Now let me explain how the change took place. Normally the ghost flu while being harmless to humans can be deadly for ghosts without immunity. However, since Danny is both human and ghost the only thing it would do to you is make you sick. Also since you had ice powers it would push the cold out of your body since the virus makes a ghost's temperature rise to survive." Clockwork went on.

"I know that, and the tonic Kitty gave me made the cold I had stay in my body as well as increased my ice powers." Danny said.

"Yes this is correct. However, you weren't suppose to take as much of it as you did. As a result it caused an extra effect besides the first one. It has caused both your human and ghost half to start merging into one form as well as increase your no longer has an effect on you is one of the changes happening. I am having a hard time seeing what happens to you in the future because of this." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"Ok so tell me master of time why didn't your time out work on me? I have no special immunities that I know of. Not that I am complaining either." Ember asked in a smart ass tone while holding Danny's hand.

"Danny's aura is protecting you from my power. As long as you are under his protection you are unaffected by my time powers." Clockwork said in a calm tone.

"So let me get this straight. Since Danny caught a ghost bug while being half human, took a medicine that wasn't met of beings that weren't all ghost and has ice powers the side effects of the medicine are changing him?" Valerie asked.

"Not the same way I worded it but yes." Clockwork said passively.

"So tell will I be a danger for those I care about when this is done?" Danny asked.

"I can no longer see your future Danny so I can't tell you. However I can tell you this. When this change is done your powers will increase two hundred fold and it will alter your appearance but I am not sure how. You will be far stronger then anyone in the ghost zone. Even Pariah dark would have great trouble fighting you even with his crown of fire and ring of rage." Clockwork said causing Valerie to whistle, Ember to take pride in her boyfriend's power, and Desiree to flinch.

"Wow not only am I with the coolest ghost around, but the soon to be most powerful. I really know how to pick them." Ember said while kissing Danny on the cheek.

'What the hell is she doing? Why is she kissing him? What is worse is he isn't stopping her!' Valerie thought.

'So Ember is going to try and claim the child for herself. I better stay on his good side from now on which means no more double edged wishes.' Desiree thought to herself.

"Hey ghost, just because Danny is becoming the strongest being in either realm doesn't mean you can seduce him! Now let go of him now!" Valerie hissed not liking Ember's display of affection.

"No way dipstick, I want to hear the rest of what is going to happen to baby pop here. I can't do that if I am frozen in time now can I?" Ember said and a nasty tone.

"There is nothing else left for me to tell. I will undo my power and be gone. Time in." Clockwork said just as he vanished leaving all of Danny's enemies surrounding him.

"Now where were we? Ah yes time to end these two annoying pests one and for all!" Technus said coming at Danny only to get blasted by one of Danny's stronger lavender energy blasts.

"I see you picked up a new trick child, but it will not... Stop it Technus unless you want him to turn you inside out!" Ember warned while cutting Technus off.

"It is true Technus, Clockwork came and gave Danny a message. Due to a change with him he is now stronger then even the ghost king." Desiree added causing everyone there to flinch at the thought.

"I knew you were something special Baby pop, but I never knew this special." Ember said smiling.

"You have no excuse to hold Danny's hand now so let go of Danny's it!" Valerie said being her weapons up.

'If I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret I would let her know Baby pop is mine!" Ember thought to herself

"Fine you win, but next we meet you will not like me. Later Baby pop and Dipstick." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"Now I will ask nicely. Will you step aside peacefully, or do I need to use force?" Danny asked.

"Oh please you are so full of it child time for you do die!" Skulker said while coming in charging.

Skulker tried to attack Danny only for him to dodge with ease. Danny then fired an ice beam at blinding speed that once again froze Skulker solid in a block of ice. However, due to the boost to his ice power the entire ghost zone became 60 degrees cooler.

'Ember was right. If I got hit by that attack, I don't even want to think what would have happened.' Technus thought to himself.

"Child you are something else. I wish to call a truce with you as I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of those attacks." Desiree said sincerely.

"I also hope we can have a new beginning one where we can be friends or more." Desiree said just before she disappeared.

'Oh my god is that ghost hitting on Danny as well?' Valerie asked herself.

'I am glad Ember wasn't here to hear that. I am willing to bet that as soon as she finds out she is going to have words with Desiree.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny let's get out of here before any more ghosts try to hit on you." Valerie said with disgust.

"Fine then but we are going to do it my way Valerie." Danny said as he once again overshadowed Valerie and took off to the exit of the ghost zone.

However, due to Danny's still increasing power instead of flying 105 miles per hour he was doing 315 while desperately trying to hold back. By the time they got back to the school surprisingly it was still the first period. Danny then exited Valerie's body and they both went in together.

"Wow you weren't even gone ten minutes. You handled Ember that quick?" One of the girls asked.

"It was done so fast it even made my head spin." Danny said lying.

'Valerie not a word of what happened to anyone. I want to tell them myself when the time is right.' Danny whispered into Valerie's ear.

This didn't go unnoticed by Amber and the other girls wanting to make Danny theirs. Needless to say Amber was upset with this big time.

"Don't tell me that she asked you out while you were away?" Amber said upset while unknowingly giving Valerie an the idea.

'Hmm maybe I should try again. Danny was about to ask me out the first time only for me to decline. We know the truth about each other, and unlike the others with Paulina and Sam being the exceptions I know he likes me.' Valerie thought to herself.

"Amber, calm down before you end up getting in trouble like Ms. Grey is." The gym teacher said in a firm tone.

"Excuse me, but Valerie is a ghost hunter as well. In fact a very good one." Danny said only for the teacher to frown.

"Danny you were given the VIP pass by the school board of Amity since he is the reason we are still here. Valerie however, wasn't so I have to punish her." The teacher said in a firm tone.

"It is ok Danny, I did the crime so I will do the time." Valerie said in a calm tone.

"Ok class it is time for you all to get back to dodge ball. Valerie you are up!" The teacher said causing all the males to gulp.

"Danny you head to the locker room, and change. I don't want anyone late because of you." The teacher said as Danny went to the locker room.

As Danny began to change his clothes he felt a twitch and smiled.

"Ember I know you are in here so come out now will you?" Danny said for Ember to appear.

'How did I know this? My ghost sense didn't go off? Or maybe it is the improved version of it. Maybe I don't need to see my breath in order to know a ghost is near now.' Danny thought to himself just before Ember spoke.

"Damn it! I was so hoping to catch you by surprise. No matter since you will be in here for most of the period alone I can have some fun with my baby pop." Ember said as she jumped into Danny's Arms.

"Let's continue where we left off before your sister came downstairs that day." Ember said as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and began to make out with him.

'I can so get used to this. I can't believe I was going to turn her down at first. I just hope I don't freeze her by accident.' Danny thought to himself as while he continued to make out with Ember.

'If only I could get him on the side of evil we could rule this planet easy.' Ember thought to herself.

Danny eventually had to come up for air so he reluctantly parted lips with his girlfriend.

"Danny there is a Kiss concert in Tokyo, and since I managed to get some ticket I want us to go together." Ember said with a smile.

"Fine then Ember it is a date." Danny said only for Ember to look at him funny.

"Baby pop you may want to take a look at yourself in the mirror as I think another one of those changes has just happened now." Ember said looking at Danny.

Danny not wanting to look for a mirror created an ice mirror to look at himself and was shocked to say the least at what he saw. He looked the same with one exception. Out of Danny's back sprouted a set of icy wings that matched the color of his raven colored hair completely. Danny then absorbed the mirror made of ice and frown.

"I may have to cancel our date Ember. I can't go with theses." Danny said only for Ember to get upset.

"Just because you sprout wings out of your back doesn't mean your a bailing on me. Unless you want to have a pissed off girlfriend on your hands!" Ember said with her eyes glowing.

Danny then focused his invisibility power on his wings and within moments they disappeared. However he could still feel them on his back.

'At least I can hide my wings for now until I get home. If everyone else saw them they I would have to answer some questions I don't want to.' Danny thought as went back to making out with Ember.

Stage out

So end part 10 of the Phantom Flu. Danny mutations has begun and the effects of it are beginning to show. How will Danny's friends take this, Will Vlad try to meddle somehow? Find out th answers to these questions and more in later chapters. R and R people.


	11. A date and devastation

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of the Phantom flu.

Clockworks Workshop

"Clockwork you fool, why didn't you do as we told you? The boy is a threat to the entire time stream. Heck even you don't know what is in his future." One of the observants said in an angry tone.

"True, but I know every other persons future including those around him. Through their fates I can see his even if it isn't a clear one." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"You are letting your feelings for the child cloud your judgement. Now eliminate the boy so he isn't a threat to the future!" Observant two said.

"There is only one thing powerful enough to stop him, and last I checked the coffin of forever sleep is being used by Pariah Dark." Clockwork said without the slightest hint of emotion.

"Perhaps you didn't... Hear you? I don't need to hear you I know everything you will say before you even say it. You feel he is a threat since not even my powers have an effect on him. What is more you are worried because he is dating Ember Mclain. This is because you think she will try to make him crossover to the dark side and if that happens he will be an even bigger threat then his evil older self." Clockwork said cutting the observant off.

"Well if you know what we are going to saythen you better do something to make it so he isn't a threat to time itself!" The observants said just as they left clockwork's realm.

"Don't worry guys I know exactly what to do." Clockwork said to himself while smiling.

Unknown to everyone other then clockwork Danny's evil self heard everything being said and was beginning to plot.

'So my younger self has gained power that makes even Pariah look like the box ghost? I need to know how this happened because if it can happen to him it can happen to me since I am him just an alternate version of him.' Dark Danny thought only for clockwork to speak up.

"It can't happen to you Dark Danny. For one you are all ghost and for it to happen you would have to still have your human half. Second you would need ice powers which you will never gain since your element has changed from ice to fire when you absorbed Vlad's ghost half." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

The Manson residence

"Guys I have something I need to tell you that is really important." Danny said sincerely.

"We are all ears dude. Let me guess it is about how you kicked Ember's butt by freezing her into a block of ice that she can't melt her way out of?" Sam asked.

"No Sam it is more important that that. In fact I think I will show you what I am talking about." Danny said as he made his wings visible.

"Dude when did you get wings?" Tucker asked.

"I got them during first period of school today. But that is just the tip of the iceberg. Ember was sent to get me by Clockwork. It turns out that my two halfs are merging into one." Danny said causing Sam and Tucker to gasp in shock.

"What does that mean Danny? I thought you were already merged with your ghost half." Tucker said.

"My two half where always separate meaning that if I went through the Fenton ghost catcher my two halfs would become separate. However after this I won't be able to change from my human form to my ghost form as they will be together as one. These wings also say with me no matter what form I am in for now. It is just that for now when I do change from one to the other like my hair they change from black to white." Danny said in a normal tone.

"I don't see how that is a problem. I mean you can always make any extra changes you get invisible and intangible when you need to." Tucker said calmly.

"There is more to it then that. Clockwork also told me that when this is all said and done, I will be even stronger then Pariah Dark with his power items." Danny said in a worried tone.

"What is bad about that? I mean with that much power you will be able to own Plasmius like he was owning you. Not to mention all your enemies will get theirs as well." Sam said only to see the worried look on Danny face.

"That is just it. What if something happens and end up becoming Dark Danny? Or become evil period? No one would be able to stop me. I could end up destroying the entire planet and all those I care about?" Danny asked with worry in his voice.

"Danny if you are worried about becoming evil then you won't become evil. It means you still have that little voice inside of you telling you right from wrong." Tucker said reassuring his friend.

"Tucker is right. Plus you have me, Tucker, Jazz, your family, and even your allies in the ghost zone to help you." Sam added.

"So who else knows about this change besides us?" Tucker asked.

"You are the first two I told. However Valerie, Ember, and Desiree found out before the two of you. You see clockwork froze time, and Desiree, and Valerie had immunity to time powers." Danny started to explain only to be cut off.

"How were you and Ember immune to it?" Tucker asked.

"The change happening to me made me immune to it, and since Ember was holding my hand at the time she was immune due to being within my aura." Danny said causing Sam to lose it.

'Danny you shouldn't have said that. If you only knew that whenever you say you are doing something like that with another female made Sam a green eyed monster.' Tucker thought to himself.

"You let her hold your hand? Danny are you nuts? Why would you let her hold your hand?" Sam hissed.

'I wish I could say because she is my girlfriend that why, but for the sake of our somewhat hidden relationship I will have to lie. Man I hate lying to them though.' Danny thought to himself.

"Sam calm down. Remember Ember was the one who brought him to the ghost zone at the time. So she had to be attached to him somehow to teleport him." Tucker said.

"I wanted her to hear about the changes so she would know what she was up against from now on. If I would have let go of her she would have been frozen in time like the others. Besides as soon as it was over, Desiree came to me and called a truce." Danny said calmly.

"Ok I have to ask you though how did Valerie get there anyways? I know you have the rock star treatment, but I know Valerie isn't getting the same treatment." Sam said remembering the announcement made.

"As soon as I threw Ember through the roof and followed her, Valerie followed me. She then grabbed Ember just before she could teleport away." Danny answered.

Danny was about to say more when his new ghost sense alerted him that Ember was near.

"Sam, Tucker I will talk to you later I have some place I need to be." Danny said as he went intangible and floated out the window.

"Sam you had the perfect chance to admit your feelings to him, yet you didn't. Now that Danny's secret is out now the entire female population is after him. Danny may be our friend, but like me he is a teenage boy." Tucker said truthfully.

"After he rejected Paulina yesterday as well as handled himself like a normal person after Amber flashed him I am not worried." Sam said calmly.

"I am just saying you should take Valerie's advice. I mean now that she knows the truth she may go after him as well. Remember you almost lost to her some time ago, and unlike everyone else and like you she liked Danny for his human self." Tucker said edging his friend to make a move.

"Fine I will admit my feelings to him. Hopefully he feels the same way otherwise it may just be weird being around him." Sam said in a nervous tone.

'Hopefully after she does this I will be the willing third wheel in our friendship.' Tucker thought in a calm tone.

A few feet away

"Ember I know you are out here so please just show yourself." Danny said for Ember to comply with his request.

"Don't tell me you are going to the kiss concert with me dressed like that?" Ember said pointing to his Hazmat ghost suit.

"What is wrong with my suit? It black and white just like the clothes Kiss rocks in to my knowledge anyways." Danny asked.

"Baby pop you may have the clothes, but you need this as well." Ember said as she gave him a Kiss Jacket to wear.

"Besides you will be there as your human self not in your ghost form. I doubt that everyone on the planet knows the truth about you yet so it is best that you keep a low profile and not out stage my favorite rock band." Ember said in a calm tone.

"Ember make yourself invisible I sense unwanted company." Danny said having Ember comply again.

Within moments Danny's Arch Enemy appeared with a sinister smile.

'I am so going to wipe that smile off his face but for now let's see if for once he wants something different.

"Well Daniel I didn't know you were a Kiss fan. I would have figured you to be more of a Dumpy Humpy fan myself." Vlad said in a calm tone.

"Enough of the small talk Plasmius I have places to be that don't involve you. Besides as much as I would love to kick your butt I think I will spare you the beating." Danny said in a cocky tone.

"There is that teen wit again. Time for me to show you that you are outmatched no matter what." Vlad said as he moved in quickly to punch Danny only to miss.

"I see you gained some speed however, you are still no match for me." Vlad said as he continued to stay on the offensive only for Danny to dodge each of his attack.

"My turn oh and don't say I didn't warn you Plasmius." Danny said as he went in for a punch connecting with his target before he even had the chance to counter.

'What the heck? Daniel was never this fast before and that punch felt even worse then what the ghost king did to me. No matter he may have power and speed, but I have experience over him.' Vlad thought as he made three clones of himself.

"Seriously Vlad? I don't think you should divide your power up it makes the real you an easy target!" Danny said as he flew towards the real Vlad and once again punched him before he could dodge.

Vlad was hit so hard that he changed back to him human form and his clones went back to their master. Danny then caught Vlad and placed him on a rooftop.

"Vlad I did give you fair warning but you had to push me. Now if you excuse me, I have someplace I want to be that doesn't involve you." Danny said as he flew off at his old max speed.

'What the hell? Since when did Daniel get that powerful? It felt like I was fighting Pariah Dark himself. I know his ice powers grew stronger from the last time, but this is too much. I better find out what is going on if I am ever going to have my way.' Vlad thought in a weak tone as he used the last of his energy to teleport himself to his home.

Fenton works

"Jazz do you know where your brother is? Even though he is a big time hero, He needs to be be here now! How else are we going to get rid of the damn Media?" Jack said in annoyance.

"I don't know Dad, but you did bring this on yourselves." Jazz said getting a glare from Maddie.

"Don't look at me like that it is true. You are the ones who wanted to make Danny stop doing what he was doing, and had him expose himself to everyone in Amity including the media!" Jazz stated knowing she was right.

"I guess this isn't one of our better ideas Jack." Maddie said in a glum tone.

"If that isn't bad enough Danny, as well as me, Sam, and Tucker are feeling the heat of this as well. We can't get any peace at school. I have gotten over 100 telephone numbers from guys and girls wanting to date my brother." Jazz added.

"Well at least Danny won't have to worry about finding a date for the prom anymore. Plus he will have a lot more friends." Jack said trying to look at the positive.

"I liked it better before all this happened. It makes me wish that you never caught us when we were trying to get Danny. If you never caught us then none of this would have happened as you wouldn't have found out!" Jazz said in annoyance.

"Jazz how could you say such a thing? I mean sure we have to deal with the media, but would you rather us be shooting at our son while not knowing it?" Maddie asked in a heartbroken tone.

"I mean if we didn't find out, then what if we actually caught him and did one of our experiments on him only to find out when he was dead that we killed our son? Do you know what kind of pain that would bring us? Having to live with the guilt of killing our own son?" Jack said in a way that surprised both women.

"But back on the subject matter, we are going to talk to the media and give them their story so they can leave us alone!" Maddie said as she and Jack went to the door.

Jazz still feeling the annoyance of this went back to her room only to find an unwanted guest in her room. Jazz was about to make a wish to get rid of her when Desiree spoke up stopping her.

"Child I mean you no harm. I called truce with your brother earlier today, and I wanted to talk with him. However since he isn't here I will talk with you." Desiree said in a calm tone.

Jazz looked at the wishing ghost, and then tried to figure out her motive. Then Jazz using her head decided to get her answer.

"Desiree I wish to know why you would call a truce with my brother." Jazz asked.

"That is simple. Earlier today me along with that Red huntress, and Ember found out that your brother is going through a change. His two half's are merging together into one. The end result will leave your brother the most powerful being in either realm even more so the Pariah dark, and unlike Pariah your brother isn't a heartless tyrant. So I don't want to be on his bad side." Desiree said honestly.

"That makes sense as I wouldn't want to be on that side of him either. Does he know about this Desiree?" Jazz asked.

"Yes he does child as he was there when we found out. I have to ask you though do you know where your brother is?" Desiree asked.

"No I don't, but I know a way to find out. I wish I knew where Danny was right now." Jazz said causing Desiree to do her thing.

"Your brother is in Tokyo watching a kiss concert with Ember. Wait a minute with Ember? Oh great Ember is trying to make her move on your brother. She must have called a truce with him as well. But that still doesn't explain why he would be with her so soon." Desiree said trying to figure it out.

(AN: Desiree didn't know where Danny at first. When Jazz made a wish Desiree instantly gained what she needed to grant Jazz's wish.)

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out why. Mostly likely he is went with her to repay her for saving him from the ghost flu. I wouldn't be surprised if he did something with Kitty as well since she did help as well." Jazz said not knowing she was off by a mile.

"I would tell his Gothic friend to make a move. There are many people who are interested in claiming your brother. Even some of us on the other side." Desiree said with a wink just before she vanished from Jazz's room.

'I am so going to get the story out of him when he comes home. Damn it, I should have wished for her to make everyone who didn't know before forget about Danny's secret.' Jazz thought to herself as she hugged her stuffed bear.

After the concert outside Tokyo

Danny took a look at his girlfriend's face and for once in his life he saw a real smile on her face.

"Didn't I tell you that this would be a blast Baby pop?" Ember said in a happy tone.

"Never was really a big kiss fan myself. Plus my parents would always either destroy or change the radio station whenever Kiss played a song. They thought of it as devil's music." Danny answered in a normal tone.

"You will learn to like it baby pop and at least you stayed with me unlike Skulker who ditched me during our last date." Ember said while her normally neon green eyes began to glow bright red.

"How could he do that to you? He had one the most beautiful females I know as his girl and he ditches you? Oh well his lost is my gain." Danny said as he went in for a kiss only for his sense to go off.

'Oh great company and it is someone I know.' Danny thought as he pulled away from Ember.

"Why did you pull back Baby pop? Don't tell me we have company?" Ember said annoyed.

"You are right. How they found us I don't know, but I intend to make them pay for ruining our moment!" Danny said in a sour tone as he charged up his hands with Energy ready to strike.

"No Let me Baby pop. With your new strength you might end them by mistake. I just intend to put them in a lot of pain." Ember said as Danny made himself invisible.

"Beware I am the box... GA!" The box ghost said after getting hit with one of Ember's musical fist.

"You fat dipstick, you ruined my date by scaring him off! For that you are going to get the beat down of your afterlife!" Ember hissed.

"Ember I don't know who your date is, but when you mess with my Boxy you are going to pay!" Said a second voice she knew.

'Oh great Ember I know can beat the box ghost, but the Lunch lady as well? I guess I am going to have to greatly put the odds in Ember's favor. Oh god this pain! Gah it must be another change what the hell is going on and why it is so painful?' Danny thought as he felt energy pulses surround his body.

Danny tried to hold in the agonizing screams of pain but the pain proved too much for him. Danny then let out a scream however in the process he let out his ghostly wail. Under normal standards Danny's ghostly wail would wreak an entire city. However, with his still increasing power the destruction his attack caused was worse then 1,000,000 Atom bombs. Even though Danny wailed while facing and flying upward the attack still caused massive Damage.

'I better get away here before I destroy the entire city by mistake!' Danny thought while flying up into space.

Fenton works

'Oh god that horrible wailing it hurts my ears so!' Jazz thought as all the windows shattered not just at her home but all over Amity and the world.

'That has to be Danny using his ghostly wail. That idiot he should know better then to do that with his power boost. Before it was enough to destroy Vlad's lab now he could destroy the entire planet!' Jazz thought while putting on the fenton phones only for them not to help any.

In the thermosphere Far above the Earth

Danny's pain subsided however unlike before he didn't change back. His ice wings became visible and Danny proceeded to plummet back to Earth like a meteorite from space. The box ghost and the Lunch lady where knocked out cold from the sheer power of Danny's attack. Ember however went intangible at the last minute and only suffered from her ears ringing real loud. She then looked up in horror as she watched Danny gain speed as the earth's gravity pulled him back to the Earth.

'There is no way in hell I am losing you. I nursed you back to health from that Damned ghost flu, I went with my emotions and made you mine, and we just had a decent date minus these two. No way you are expiring on me!' Ember thought as she flew up as fast as she could and caught Danny in her arms.

"Don't you dare expire on me Baby pop, There is no way in hell I am losing you!" Ember said no caring if anyone heard her.

"Ember calm down Just take me home will you?" Danny said just before he passed out.

'Baby pop what am I going to do with you?' Ember thought as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

So ends part 11 of the Phantom Flu. Sorry for not giving Danny and Ember more screen time in this chapter, but I don't have too much knowledge about kiss myself and other ends were left untied so I decided to use the chapter to help tie up some of those ends. R and R people.


	12. Steps to Danny's Destruction?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of the phantom flu.

Clockwork's workshop

"We told you to do something about the boy, but youdidn't Clockwork, and now look at the mess he has caused. That single wail attack of his not only did massive damage across the globe, but it also did a great deal of damage here as well!" The observants said annoyed.

"I know, but what do you want me to do? I have no control over his fate anymore. My powers can't alter his future." Clockwork said passively.

"But you can alter his past so he doesn't gain this power. Make it so that he doesn't get that ghost flu. Without him catching it the other chain of events won't happen either." Observant #2 said only for Clockwork to frown upon this.

"Yes do that Clockwork. If he let's out another one of those wails of his the entire ghost zone, and human realm could be destroyed in the process." Observant #1 said worried.

Clockwork for once in his eternal afterlife sighed and spoke.

"Very well there is one possible way to stop him, but in order for it to be done some events need to be set into motion." Clockwork said passively.

"Whatever you need to do just do it. We can't afford for our realms to be destroyed by a super powered teen." The two observants said just before they disappeared.

Ember's Realm

Danny opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Ember concerned face. Upon recovering Ember sent two musical fists at Danny hitting him head on. However Danny just brushed them off and frowned.

"Ember what am I doing here, and why did you attack..." Danny never got the chance to finish that last sentence as Ember once again attacked him only for Danny to stop her.

Ember then looked into Danny eyes and for once in her afterlife let out tears in her neon green eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Baby pop! I thought I lost you back there. Also what is the big idea unleashing your most powerful attack when your power is supercharged? You completely destroyed the entire city of Tokyo!" Ember said upset.

"I remember pain and screaming out in pain. I didn't know I was going to let out my ghost wail. I need to get back to my human form and get out of here." Danny said trying to will his transformation only for it not to work.

"What is going on. Why can't I change back to normal?" Danny thought as he tried again and failed.

"Hey Babypop remember what Clockwork told you about your two forms merging? I think what happened to you five days ago was just that. Take a look at yourself in the mirror and see for yourself." Ember said as Danny once again created an ice mirror to look at himself.

Danny didn't notice much change other then the fact that his hair was now silver and that instead of having two black wings he had one black and one white. Danny then absorbed the ice mirror he made and sighed.

'I was out for five days? I thought I was out for only a few hours. Mom and dad are so going to chew me out when I get back.' Danny thought sourly.

"At least I don't change much. But I need to get home. My parents must be worried sick about me." Danny said only for Ember to speak up.

"I went to Frostbite's a few days ago and had him go to your parents. He explained to them what had happened and that you would be with him until he got better. He told me since Sam and Tucker were there they could vouch for him being one of the good ghosts." Ember said in a calm tone.

"Thanks Ember, but now I need to get back home. If I know anything Valerie, Sam, and Tucker will know that I destroyed Tokyo with my ghostly wail. Damn it I still can't believe I was able to do that with one wail." Danny said with grief in his voice.

"Baby pop you didn't do it on purpose I know this for a fact. You were screaming out in pain when you accidently let out your ghostly wail. You are still the good guy." Ember saying the last part sourly.

Danny was about to speak when there was a knock at Ember's Door. Ember answered the door and the last spirit She expected showed up.

"Child, Clockwork wasn't kidding when he said you would become stronger then the ghost king." Desiree said not surprised to see Danny.

"I know and I feel bad about what I did. I destroyed Tokyo with my ghostly wail." Danny said only for Desiree to add more.

"Not just Tokyo Danny, your attack was felt on a global scale as well as in the ghost zone. Every city on the planet has suffer massive damage as well as may people getting seriously hurt. I am surprised that no one died though." Desiree said in shock.

'Wow Baby pop's best attack caused that much Destruction on a global scale? Wow that is something.' Ember thought with a wicked smile.

"Desiree I wish that whatever damage I caused with that accidental attack becomes undone." Danny said hoping the wishing ghost could grant his wish.

"Your heart's desire is my command." Desiree said as everything wreaked by Danny's attack went back to the way it was as well as the injuries everyone suffered from his attack.

"Desiree I have just one more wish. If you can I wish that I had some device that would reduce my massive power to safer levels." Danny said only for the wishing ghost to frown.

"I can't grant that wish Danny. Your new powers would adapt to the item making it useless." Desiree said causing Danny to frown.

"I have to ask you Danny how was your date with Ember?" Desiree asked in a somewhat Jealous tone.

"Ok I have to ask Desiree were you spying on me or something?" Ember asked annoyed.

"No I went to see his sister five days ago, and she was concerned about where he was. She then made a wish to find out where he was at, and the rest was history. But you never answered my question." Desiree said getting to the point.

"It was like any other date would be for me. Boring and uneventful." Ember said lying.

"Danny I want to ask you on a date as well. I haven't been on one in a while, and since we are friends now I was thinking... No way you aren't going anywhere with my Baby pop!" Ember said cutting her off.

"Last I checked Danny was single, and since your date with him was a bust I want to try. Who knows Danny may be what I have been looking for all these years." Desiree said only for Ember to attack her with a musical fist.

"I don't think so he is mine, and I am not giving him up to the likes of you!" Ember hissed in a very protective tone.

"I have an Idea why not ask Danny. I mean if he wants to go on a date with me you can't stop him from doing so. I mean with his power he could tear anyone apart even Pariah Dark himself." Desiree said only for Danny to stop her there.

"Ember you can be mad at me later, but it is going to have to come out sooner or later." Danny said as he went to Ember and put his hand around her waist.

Desiree then put two and two together and frowned.

"So how long have the two of you been going out?" Desiree asked wanting to know.

"Since I first went back to the human realm from being sick with the ghost flu. Ember confessed her feelings for me in frostbite's realm and she sealed the deal with a kiss." Danny answered.

"Baby pop why did you have to go and say something? I wanted us to stay a secret!" Ember pouted.

"Ember give me a break you are in the safest hands with Danny. Even if anyone outside the ghost zone found out what could they do? They would have to deal with Danny, and with his power he could destroy any threat. Some advice for you Ember hold onto him tightly cause I am warning you. If I find out he is on the market because you hurt him I will claim him for myself." Desiree said just before she left Ember's realm.

'Great just wait I need competition for Baby pop. Those fan girls are one thing, but Desiree, and those two human girls pose more of a threat then the others.' Ember thought sourly.

"Ember I really need to get back home and explain everything to my family. Though I have a gut feeling Jazz knows the truth now since she spoke with Desiree." Danny said only for Ember to frown.

"Fine Baby pop, but If you don't come back to see me soon I swear I will hunt you down and bring you back myself!" Ember said just before Danny spread his wings and proceeded to fly out of Ember's realm into the ghost zone.

'I am going to have to get used to these knew accessories I have.' Danny thought thinking about his wings.

It took Danny let then 10 Minutes to get to the Fenton portal and back to the human realm where his Family and friends were waiting. When Danny looked at his Parents he could see a look that showed being upset and worried. Jazz had just a look of worry on her face.

"Danny are you feeling better now my son?" Jack asked concerned for his son.

"I am fine now. I just needed some R and R in the ghost zone." Danny answered.

"Danny what is with your hair? It is silver now, and what is with those wings that are coming out of your back?" Maddie asked.

"Mom, Dad I need to tell you something important. Oh and if you try to make me tell the entire town once again I will refuse to do so!" Danny said snuffing out that idea.

"Fine Danny just tell us what is going on with you please." Jack said still concerned.

'At least he is keeping us in the loop and not hiding this from us.' Maddie thought to herself just before Danny spoke.

"Well a few days ago I was told by the ghost of time that due to certain factors my ghost half and human half would merge into one. What you see now is my completely merged form." Danny said in a calm tone.

"That would explain the silver hair since black and white mixed would result in that color. However it doesn't explain the wings which are cold to the touch." Maddie said still concerned.

"I got those a few days ago as they are part of the change. However, there is more I need to explain to you. Do you by any change remember a devastating sound that... Wreaked the town? Yes we do why?" Jack asked.

"That was me but I didn't do it on purpose. I was away at the time when all of a sudden a sharp pain came. I screamed in pain and for whatever reason my ghost wail came out. Normally that attack would be enough to destroy several blocks at my old power. But with this power it caused devastation all over the planet and in the ghost zone." Danny continued.

'Wow my baby has gained that much power from his two halfs merging together? At least no ghost will come invade this town since Danny is this strong.' Maddie thought to herself.

"That was some attack. Before the TV was destroyed a Reporter was talking about how the earth was literally coming apart. When the sound stopped all of Amity was nothing but rubble. However just a few moments ago all the damage that was done seems to have been undone. The question is how?" Maddie asked.

"Desiree that is how. Danny must have made a wish for all the damage to be undone. It is the only thing that would explain everything being back to normal." Jazz said sincerely.

"Danny we are going to have to make you something so that you don't destroy everything by mistake again." Jack said only for Danny to frown.

"Won't be possible. When I was in the ghost zone I wished for that, and not Even Desiree could do such a thing even with her magic." Danny said sincerely.

As Danny went on with his story unknown to any of them a member of the press was listening to the entire story and taking down all the juicy details.

'This is going to be great. With this story I am sure to get a promotion or maybe even two promotions!' The young reporter thought to himself as he slipped ou of the Fenton house hold.

Vlad condo home

"Technus are you almost done with the new improved Battle suit?" Vlad asked.

"It is done. However I don't see why you would want it. Even with 100 times your own power the child would mop the floor with you!" Technus said dryly.

"I am not going to take on Daniel just yet. In fact it is time for me to go into the ghost zone to collect a few items of power to even the odds." Vlad said as he connected himself into the Battle suit.

"Wait Vlad. I am going with you. I don't know what your plan is, but if this works I want to share in the glory. Besides with me powering up this piece of wonderful technology I can increase the power boost you will get by 50%. Trust me you are going to need all the help you can get." Technus said as he merged with the fenton battle suit just before Vlad activated it.

'Once I get what I need from the ghost zone it is payback time for that disgraceful defeat you handed me Daniel!' Vlad thought as he transformed into his ghostly form and went into the ghost zone.

Clockwork's workshop

Clockwork now reappearing in his workshop watched as events played forth in his mind and frowned at the most of the events he knew could possibly come.

"I see you did something right clockwork. Soon the threat of your apprentice will be done." Observant one said in a calm tone.

"Now that you know that the future is safe would you care to leave my realm and head back to yours?" Clockwork said in a passive tone just before the observants left.

'But will it be the future that they are expecting?' Clockwork thought to himself as he changed into his infant form.

Stage out

Sorry I didn't update this one for a while, but I was suffering from writer's blocks. I have a good clue where I want to go with this story, but with most of the chapters I made in the past I am literally making it up as I go. R and R people.


	13. The media and the ghost king?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 13 of the Phantom flu.

Fenton works the next morning

Danny woke up to see each of this family members rubbing his wings. Upon seeing this Danny pulled back his wings and spoke up.

"Ok I know they look nice, but you could have asked if you wanted to touch them." Danny said to his family.

"Sorry Danny, But this is the first time I have ever seen a human with wings before." Jack said calmly.

"Yet yours feel so cold like ice. Why gives? Shouldn't they feel warm like you?" Maddie asked.

"They are formed from my ice powers, mixed in with my human DNA. It is the ice that makes them cold. But on another note I need to get to school. I will have keep my wings invisible if I am going to keep this a low profile. Now can you please leave? I do need to get dressed." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Low profile? Danny thanks to mom and dad you will never be able to do that. But since we are going the same way can you take me as well? The media is still hounding us." Jazz said sourly while looking at Maddie and Jack.

Complying with Danny's request everyone left out of the room. Danny frowned upon looking at his clothes as he none of his shirts would go on him anymore due to his wings.

'I guess I am going to be stuck with this until I can get some clothes made for these wings.' Danny thought to himself as we changed into his regular clothes while making his wings intangible as not to rip his shirt just as he walked downstairs.

'Ok is it just me or is everything lower then it used to be?' Danny asked until he met his parents who were just as shocked as he was.

"Danny what happened to you? You are as tall as me." Maddie asked.

"I must still be going through changes but I need to get out of here now." Danny said only for Maddie to stop him.

"I don't care what changes you are going through, but you will not be leaving without breakfast! A growing boy like you needs his three square meals in order to function correctly!" Maddie said in a stern tone.

"If I want to get out of here without the media after me, I need to leave now!" Danny said only for Jack to side with Maddie.

"Danny you have ghost powers you can slip past them without them even knowing!" Jack said only for Jazz to speak up.

"That would work, If they weren't wearing special lenses that can see ghosts even when they are invisible! They aren't going to leave until they get what they want." Jazz said glaring at her parents.

Danny now annoyed just grabbed a pop tart, pick up Jazz bridal style and flew through the window to have a media mob after him.

'These guys are like cockroaches no matter how many of them you get rid of there are always more waiting to come out!' Danny thought just before he spoke.

"Ok If I give you vultures an interview will you leave me and my family alone?" Danny asked.

"Well that is what we came for, but I have to ask you question. Why did you hide this sudden change from the public? I mean if you went public with your secret why didn't you tell us about your mutation?" A reporter asked.

"Also why did you destroy almost everything with that sound attack only to have it magically undo itself?" Asked another reporter.

'Wait how do they... Oh great damn these pests. They must have went into my house and heard me talking to my family. But that is the media for you.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

Danny before answering any of the media's questions made a clone of himself and handed Jazz to his clone as it took off with her at over 300 miles per hour.

"I did that so my sister won't be marked late. She asked me to get her to school since you guys would have been in her face trying to get information about me." Danny said openly

"But to answer your first question it is because at the time I didn't even know about it. How can I tell you something that I don't know myself? Also let me add to the record that it was my parents who forced me to come and tell the world my secret when they found out. Their original intent was to have me stop so I could go back to being a normal teen which couldn't happen anyways." Danny answered.

'Makes sense if it was my child doing that I would try to stop him or her as well.' Many of the media reporters who had kids where thinking.

"Why would you want to keep this a secret from the world?" Another of the reporters asked.

"For starters I wouldn't have to deal with you guys! I mean seriously ever since the ghost king thing I have been in the spotlight. If anyone found out the truth which is where we are now I would have to deal with Fangirls, my parents, and worst of all like I said at the beginning you guys. But putting that aside have any of you ever watched those super hero shows? Their answers is my answers. I didn't want to put those I cared for in anymore danger then they would normally be. With them knowing my secret if my enemies were to find out then they would be in trouble because of me. Plus even though I do have superpowers, I wanted to be treated like everyone else not a piece of meat!" Danny answered.

'Trying to fit in? I feel for you child. Too bad for you it is my job to get your story which is actually great.' Thought the same reporter who found out his power up secret.

"I have to ask you did you grow some since we last saw you? Also where did you get those beautiful wings?" Asked a female reporter.

"When my human and ghost half merged along with increasing my power to a level I could only dream of, they caused my growth spurt and the growth of my wings. They are made of ice so if you touch them they will feel cold." Danny answered.

However before Danny could answer anymore questions the GIW came with a massive army.

"Daniel Fenton you are here by ordered to turn yourself in! You are a threat to human life, and you must be captured ghost scum!" One of the GIW agents said without emotion.

"Will you wananbe Men in Black rejects go somewhere? I am getting an interview over with so I can have some peace." Danny said annoyed.

"Unlike the Men in Black we are real ghost teen, now come with us or we will open fire!" Another Agent said only for Danny to sigh.

"Do you think that is wise in front of the Media? I mean if you attack me you might hit one of them, and these reports are always looking for a story. I can see it now. Guys in white attack media to get at the town hero. The bad press will ruin you guys and you will lose your funding." Danny said only for the GIW agents to ignore him.

"The President won't care if we get rid of you. You are a threat to all human life everywhere and we will stop you ghost scum! Open fire now!" The leader of the GIW said.

Danny now annoyed set up a large ecto shield that stopped all of their attacks cold.

"Sir we can't break through that shield. It is stronger then our records show." The cannon operators said.

"We can handle this turn on the lasers to full power! That will break his shield!" The GIW leader said for his men to comply.

However even with full power their attacks had no effect on his shield. The Media seeing this battle took notes as the GIW continued to attack only for them to fail.

"I won't attack you, but you won't be able to hurt me. I am letting you know that I only used I think 10 percent of my power in this shield. Just give up and go back to your base." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Sir we can't get him directly, but we can get him through his loved ones. They aren't as powerful as him. Get them and he will come to us." One of the GIW agents said.

"Fine you win for now, but you will eventually come with us willingly. When that day comes there will be experiments. Lots and lots of painful experiments done on you." The GIW said just as the packed it up and went left.

"I am letting you know they will be back for me, and as you can see they don't care who is there when they do what they do. They will do anything to get to me even hurt innocent people." Danny said causing the Media to frown.

"Not exactly the story we wanted, but it will sell. But before you go can answer one question for us. Why did you use a sound attack to destroy everything?" One same reporter who overheard the story asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose. A painful change happened and I screamed in pain. Sadly my ghostly wail came out while I was screaming and thanks to my powers being supercharged that was the end result. I won't be using that attack ever again. As for the reason why everything is normal it wasn't me who did it one of my old enemies restored everything with a wish. But I will leave her nameless." Danny said just before he took off at is new normal speed.

Half way on his way to school Danny stronger ghost sense alerted him to the presence of an all to familiar ghost. Upon feeling the ghost presence he smiled and spoke up.

"Dani I know you are here make yourself visible unless you intend on playing this dull game of hide and seek." Danny said as the little halfa ghost appeared.

Upon seeing her cousin's new appearance she was more then shocked to say the least.

"Wow what happened to you Cousin? You look so different. What is with the wings? How did you grow so much taller so quickly?" Dani asked.

"I will explain it to you after school. But for now I have to ask why are you here?" Danny asked.

"To find out if what caused what happened a few days ago. When I heard the ear splitting noise it sounded so much like your ghostly wail. But even so your ghostly isn't that powerful." Dani said thinking.

"It is now Dani. Long story short I am changing and with those changes my powers are getting much stronger then they were before. Now if you excuse me I need to get to class." Danny said only for his ghost sense to go off again.

Danny frowning at this created a clone and sent it to pose as him since he knew even with his new speed and power he would be late if he didn't get there right away. Upon doing so Danny felt the energy presence and kept a neutral face upon his enemy's appearance.

"Oh great it is captain Youngblood. If you didn't hear the news from your fellow ghosts then you should know I am way out of you league." Danny said not wanting to fight.

"I came here for two reasons but to fight you isn't one of them. The first is that I heard some stupid vampire ghost talking about releasing the ghost king again. Since you beat him the last time I was hoping you would go and stop him before it is too late?" Youngblood said shocking Danny.

"Oh great just what we need the ghost king running free again. First though I have to go do something.

Casper high English class

"Mr. Fenton where are you going, and please be honest with me." Mr. Lancer asked.

"You remember that ghost with the bony warrior Army? Well it seems someone is going to release him again. I am going to try and stop it before it get to that point again." Clone Danny said causing everyone to shiver in fear.

"Ok Mr. Fenton you are excused to try and prevent this threat. Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson make sure he gets his notes for today's class." Mr. Lancer said in a calm tone.

"Good luck Danny, make sure you kick is sorry butt all over the ghost zone for messing with humanity!" Amber said just as she stole a Kiss from Danny's lips.

'Oh great it is a good thing I am not the real deal other wise Ember would have killed me.' Clone Danny thought to himself.

However three certain girls where glaring a hole in the Fangirl's head just before Danny vanished.

'She is so dead! I am going to have to ask him out the next time I get' Valerie, Paulina, and Sam thought at the same time.

Back with the original Danny

"You better not be lying Youngblood otherwise this Phantom isn't going to be very happy." Danny said as he felt his clone rejoin him.

"I have just one more question for you. Would it be alright if I dated your cousin? She is the most beautiful ghost girl I have ever seen." Youngblood asked.

"I am not the one you should be asking you should be asking... No I won't go out with someone who has harmed my cousin in anyway way or form!" Dani said cutting Danny off.

"Besides we have an evil ghost king to take care of!" Dani said only for Danny to frown.

"Dani it is too dangerous you could get killed." Danny said only for Dani to ignore him.

"I am going and that is that! I am not going to miss out on this fight!" Dani said in a stubborn tone.

'She is stubborn just like me. Why couldn't Vlad get that part out of her when he made her?' Danny thought only to give in.

"Fine Dani, but you have to hold on tight as I can fly a lot faster then I can before. Also stay out of the way. I don't want you getting hurt by the ghost king." Danny said as Dani jumped onto his back.

"I will open a portal to the ghost zone. Good luck shark bait!" Youngblood said as he opened the portal that Danny flew through.

Pariah Dark's Castle 10 minutes later

'Now let's get this right. Vlad thought as he opened the coffin of forever sleep.

Vlad then quickly grabbed the ring of rage off the ghost King's finger before he could wake up. Vlad was about to leave when Danny and Dani appeared.

"Vlad I know why you are here, now hand it over or do I have to kick your butt again?" Danny said in a normal tone.

However before Vlad could Answer the ghost king once again woke up and Vlad disappeared.

"Who dares awake me from my eternal sleep?" Pariah said in a grumpy tone.

The ghost king looked around and saw Danny and remember his defeat. Needless to say he was a bit hot the collar

"You again Laddie? While you do look different, it doesn't matter I will finish you for the defeat you served me before!" The ghost king said just as he fired his eye beams at the coffin destroying it.

"Now you can't win since you don't have that coffin to trap me in!" Pariah said smiling.

'He doesn't have his power items to he is weaker then he was before, but now I am going to have to go all the way instead of imprison him.' Danny thought sourly.

With Vlad

"Plasmius you have the crown of fire, and the ring of rage. why didn't you end him on there and then?" Technus asked from within the battle suit.

"You fool even with these items increasing my strength along with this battle suit he can still mop the floor with me and if what Desiree told you was true. I am going to need the other 4 power items if I am going to even think of standing a change against him!" Vlad said back to the tech ghost.

"I heard of those items. You already have the crown of fire, the ring of rage and the ghost key. However I hate to break to you, but the ghost staff, and the Reality Gauntlet don't exist in this time anymore." Technus said in a dry tone.

"I know Daniel destroyed them however once I get the Infimap that won't be a problem." Vlad said as he went to frostbite's realm.

stage out

Sorry for taking so long, but writers block sucks big time. I also apologize for no Danny, Ember interaction in this chapter but with the way I written this chapter if they had interacted their secret would have been blown and it is still too early for that. The next chapter will have the epic showdown between the ghost king and the superpowered Danny phantom. R and R people.


	14. round two Danny vs Pariah

I do not own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 14 of The Phantom Flu.

Frostbite's Realm

Frostbite at the moment continued homing his ice powers. While he had mastered them with his many years of training he still enjoyed using them. Plus with his previous training with Danny in homing his supercharged ice powers he wanted to have some new moves to show him if needed. However, his training was interrupted when one of his subjects came with a worried look on his face.

"My lord, Two powerful energies have appeared on the other side of the ghost zone. Many of the inhabitants of the ghost zone are fleeing out of fear of them." One of the loyal subjects of Frostbite said.

"That energy it is him. Some fool must have released the ghost king once again. I am going to have to get in contact with the great one once again as soon as possible. Hopefully he will be able to stop him just like before." Frostbite said with a bit of worry.

"That won't be necessary as he is already there." Replied a sinister voice that he knew and hated.

Vlad then made his appearance to Frostbite and his people. However his appearance was different it was before. He body was twice it's normal size, and his hairstyle was a wild mess. His costume instead of being white and red was now metallic like the Fenton battle suit and in the colors of black and blue. His Cape instead of being smooth ended now has a zigzag pattern that was the same as Dark Danny's.

"Everyone get back, he has the crown of fire and the ring of rage on. His power with those has increased 40 fold!" Frostbite said warning his people.

"Now Snow beast we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Hand over the infimap, and I might spare you and your people. Resist and you will met the same fate the ghost king will soon meet." Vlad said shocking Frostbite.

'That makes no sense. Even without his power items the ghost king is still the most powerful being in the ghost zone. Unless he is talking about the other power that was picked up.' Frostbite thought to himself.

"I don't scare easy! Even with those power items, you still aren't all powerful! Besides who do you think taught the great one how to use his ice powers?" Frostbite said as he summoned the cold feeling within him along with the cold within this wasteland.

'Lord Plasmius, normally he wouldn't pose too much of a threat. However, with this freezing wasteland and his ice power, let's just say that his power wil bel somewhere near the child's last ice power boost.' Technus said warning Plasmius.

Upon getting the news Plasmius created a energy blade and with extraordinary speed mowed down 10 of Frostbite's people. Frostbite gasped in horror as he watched his loyal subject's ectoplasm disappear out of existence.

"I have no problem wiping out the lot of you and still getting what I want because to be honest I am feeling ectoplasm thirsty!" Plasmius said with a grin on his face.

"Fine you win I will take you to map. Just don't kill anymore of my people." Frostbite said in defeat.

"That has to be the smartest thing you have done since I got here." Vlad said with a sinister smile.

'I may not be able to stop him, but I can slow him down. If he gets his hands on the map there will be trouble.' Frostbite thought as he continued to absorb the ice and cold from his own wasteland.

Clockwork's workshop

Clockwork was watching everything that could and would happened and his expression didn't change in the least. However the observant watching clockwork's time screen wasn't at all happy.

"Is this your idea of making things better? Having the ghost king set free to clobber Danny, and Plasmius going after the 7 power items for a terrible power sealed away almost near the beginning of the ghost zone?" The observant asked.

"I know what is going to happen unlike you and the rest of the observants. In the end everything is going to the way it is suppose to be. We will survive." Clockwork said passively.

'It is a shame I have to look at his future indirectly to see some of it though. I just hope what I am seeing is all of the truth.' Clockwork thought to himself.

"You had better be right for all our sakes. Danny is a great danger to us all." The observant said just before he vanished leaving clockwork alone.

Clockwork then saw several images pass through his mind all the while remaining emotionless.

'It's seems Danny will have his work cut out for him even with all his new power. I wonder if he will be able to do what he needs to do when the time comes.' Clockwork thought as he saw all the outcomes.

Pariah Dark's Castle.

"Are you going to float there child, or are you going to fight me and lose?" Pariah said with confidence.

"Come on Pariah, make you move so we can get started." Danny said as Pariah took control of his mace and sent it towards Danny.

Danny seeing the mace coming put up a shield to block the attack. Pariah sent the mace at Danny with full force only for it to bounce off and hit him in the face. Dani gasp as she saw what happened and Danny's shield. There was barely a dent where the shield was it but Pariah was seeing stars after getting hit with his weapon with twice the force.

"Ok my turn!" Danny said as he flew and uppercuts Pariah right thought his ceiling.

Danny then grabbed him and began to spin so fast that a vacuum began to form. Danny worried about Dani's Safety released the ghost king just before his Vacuum could suck her in. Danny then created a barrier where Dani was to protect her from getting hurt. Pariah now pulling himself out of rubble was feeling a major headache.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus that just hit me?" Pariah said still dazed from Danny's last attack.

"Pariah to be fair you don't have much of a chance now. My appearance isn't the only thing that has changed. My powers have increased to the point where even if you had your power items you would still be outmatched." Danny said sincerely.

"You lie child! No one is that powerful! I am the most powerful in all of the ghost zone! I was the one sealed in the inferno coffin before I was freed and destroyed it! You may have gotten a power boost, but it was just a small boost!" Pariah said as he took control of everything in his realm and launched it at Danny.

'When will he learn? This is like me fighting that lame old box ghost with him being the box ghost.' Danny thought as he once again summoned his barrier to block and counter everything Pariah sent his way.

Pariah seeing this happening went intangible to avoid his own weapons from hitting him.

'The laddie has gotten so much stronger but how? Last I remember he had to wear some battle suit to barely be a match. But now he more of a match. No matter I still have him outnumbered.' Pariah thought as he summoned his army. I will send half of them to the human world so that when I am done with him I will have the human world as well.' Pariah thought to himself

"Ok I didn't want to do this but time to put you losers on ice." Danny said as he started using his ice power only for his wings to start glowing.

Within moments the entire castle froze solid along with all of Pariah's soldiers and Pariah himself. However, unlike his army Pariah broke out and was actually smiling.

"I must admit this is fun Laddie, but it is time to end this." Pariah said as he once again began to send everything flying at Danny once again.

Danny once again put up a barrier to block the attacks only for the weapons to go intangible allowing them to go through the Barrier and strike Danny sending him flying into one of the walls.

"You see Laddie, even with you improved ghost shield and ice powers, you are still no match for me!" Pariah said gloating.

"Danny get up! You can't lose to him! If you do the human world and the ghost zone will be in danger!" Dani said with a bit of worry.

"I think you should worry about yourself child! Tearing you apart limb my limb should amuse me for some time." Pariah said only hit Danny barrier.

In the human realm

"Ember you are going back? Are you crazy? Let our enemy handle Pariah. With any luck they will take each other out, and we will be free to haunt Amity for all eternity!" Skulker said with a smile.

"I see someone is worried about me. Well guess what? I want to watch Baby pop kick the ghost king's ass,and nothing is going to stop me!" Ember said only for Skulker to catch her in his net.

"No I won't let you go back there. Not before I apologize for what I did to you!" Skulker said causing Ember, Kitty, and Penelope to frown.

"Skulker let her go now or I swear I will banish you, and keep you banished!" Kitty hissed.

"Are you crazy? I am not going to let her go do something so suicidal! Not before I beg her and convince her to take me back!" Skulker said causing Penelope to raise an eyebrow.

"Kitty banish this dipstick! I have no intention of taking him back!" Ember said causing Kitty to go into action.

However, before Kitty could banish him Skulker released her for the sole purpose of not wanting to go back into that male only zone.

"Ember listen to me, Even if the whelp is more powerful then the ghost king I doubt you are. One mistake, and you could lose your afterlife." Skulker said only for Ember to punch him in the face.

"You are not my father, and I am so over you Skulker!" Ember said with her hair blazing.

'I mean why would I dump baby pop for your sorry behind? Not only is he the most powerful being in the ghost zone, he is a great kisser. I wonder what else he is great at?' Ember thought to herself smiling.

"Oh I see I am guessing you are trying to get on the whelp's good side. Well I have news for you, since every female in Amity knows the truth about him. He has all of his fans at his feet. You are his enemy, so why would he want you? Just because you saved his life? Guess what? you need to..." Skulker never finished his rant as Ember uppercuts him then sent a stream of musical skulls at him making several dents in his armor.

"You try to stop me one more time, and I swear I will end you!" Ember hissed as her flaming hair rose 6 feet in the air.

"Calm down Ember, There is no need to get worked up over this!" Skulker said only for Ember's fury to spike.

"No need to get upset? I am most likely missing the ghost king getting the beating of a lifetime messing with you. Later Dipstick! Oh and Kitty if he try to follow me banish him will you?" Ember said just before she vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

"Skulker before you go and do anything stupid don't you feel it? The ghost king's power is taking a beating from the other source of energy. by the feel of it, I don't sense any evil within it so I am guessing what Ember told us is 100% true. Personally while he is our enemy I hope he ends that tyrant!" Desiree said sincerely.

"As much as hate the whelp if one of them had to win I rather it be him as I would at least have my freedom then being a slave to the ghost king. But Ember will geti in his way I have to find her before she get's hurt." Skulker added as he watched Penelope fly away.

"Hey girlfriend where are you going and where do you think you are going Skulker?" Kitty asked.

"I am going to find a place to hide. Besides that look out it is Deja vu all over again!" Penelope said as she saw several rifts open releasing hundreds of thousands of Ghost king flunkies.

Fenton works at the same moment

"Maddie take a look it is happening again! The ghost king must have been set free once again!" Jack said in a glum tone.

"If that isn't bad enough we don't have the battle suit anymore. But that doesn't matter we still will win this fight! I won't let humanity lose to those putrid stinking evil ghosts!" Maddie said as she ran downstairs to the Fenton Vault.

'Danny I hope that you can handle the ghost king without Fenton Battle suit.' Jack thought as he looked outside to see the sky didn't change to the ghost zone.

Maddie then came upstairs with the big guns. Maddie then handed Jack one of the newer weapons and took one for herself.

"What exactly is this Maddie? I never seen this weapon before." Jack asked his wife.

"A new weapon based of Danny Ice power. I call it the Maddie NARF gun." Maddie said confusing Jack.

"What does NARF stand for?" Jack asked.

"Nice And Ready Freezer. These babies I made rather quickly. Each of them are powered by a fragment of Danny's Icy wings. The beams fill freeze anything they touch." Maddie said with pride.

"Why couldn't we call them the Fenton Freezers, or better yet the Fenton chillers?" Jack asked only to get a glare from Maddie.

Before Maddie could respond several of the ghost kings puppets broke in only to get shot and frozen by Maddie's NARF gun. Within moments of being frozen the warriors broke into pieces.

"I am liking that gun. Now lets freeze these bone heads and save the town!" Jack said and Maddie Ran out of thier homes and took on the ghost king's Army.

The ghost king's Castle 30 minutes later.

'I don't know how he has done it but he is so much stronger then me. This isn't good. I can't get to his friend without him stopping me, and at this rate I will lose. I need to do something to change the tide.' The ghost king thought to himself as was once again punched in the face breaking his Jaw.

Unknown to Danny a whirlwind of Flames appeared, and within moments a certain rocker ghost was watching the fight and smiling.

'That is right babypop kick his ass! Show him that he is a joke compared to you!' Ember thought as she watched Danny continue to beat him down.

'What the heck? Why is Ember here? Could it be... Oh no she must be here to ambush him. I better warn Danny before it is too late.' Dani thought.

"Danny look out, that evil rocker ghost Ember is here to ambush you!" Dani shouted causing Danny and Ember to both face palm themselves at the same time.

"Why did you have to let him know I was here you little Dipstick? I wanted to watch babypop kick his... AH let me go you ugly slap jawed freak!" Ember said causing Danny to glare.

"Pariah this is between you and me. Now let her go now!" Danny said in a tone shocking both Pariah and Dani.

'He is actually worried about her? Why does he even care about her? If it were me I would let the ghost king end her.' Dani thought as the ghost king proceeded in tightening his grip around Ember's neck.

Pariah used his free hand to put his jaw back into place and waited a few seconds before he started speaking again.

"I see you have some affection for this female laddie. Some advice for you before I turn the tide of this battle. Never show emotion in a battle. Cause weather you know it or now it will be your greatest weakness!" Pariah said as he used his free hand to uppercut Danny through the ceiling.

"Now were was I? Ah yes I think I will use you for more pleasurable needs my young lass. Even without my power items I can still bend you to my will." Pariah said as he punched Ember in the face sending her flying into a wall.

'Damn even without his power items he packs a powerful punch. Maybe I should have listened to Skulker and stay out of it. No don't think like that Damn it my head hurts.' Ember thought to herself.

Pariah was about to flying in and go for another attack when he was blasted with an intense blast of energy sending him flying all the way through three walls. When Pariah pulled himself out of the carter shaped like him he found out that his armor was completely destroyed.

"My Armor! He Destroyed my armor with that blast! But how is that possible?" Pariah asked only to see Danny with a Blue aura around him.

"You just made a big mistake Pariah. You want to pick on someone more then your match fine. But when you mess with someone weaker that means the world to me you will PAY!" Danny said firing another energy beam at Pariah.

'Ember means the world to him? No that can't be right he must be talking about me. But he didn't use his energy to attack until now.' Dani thought to herself.

Pariah barely avoided a direct hit from Danny next energy blast. The part that got hit which was his right arm got destroyed instantly. Danny then absorbed all the ice within the room into his fist and with one really strong punch hit the ice king in the gut freezing his entire body with the exception of his face.

"Laddie you may have me down for the count, but without the coffin of forever sleep you can't seal me away. You will have to kill me otherwise I will take pleasure in destroying your world and the ghost zone when I recover." The ghost king said in a weak tone while spitting up ectoplasm.

Danny barrier was then released and Dani then flew to Danny's side.

"I say you trap him in one of your super strong barriers. That way he can't get out and our world is safe." Dani said smiling.

"Baby pop I say you finish him once and for all! After what he did to me he doesn't deserve mercy!" Ember said glaring at the weakened ghost king.

"I say you both shut up now!" The ghost king said as he used his power to send his maces flying only to be repelled at the last minute by Danny protecting them with an energy barrier.

"I don't know what you see in her, but when I am free the first thing I am going to do is end her miserable skanky... AHHHHHHHH" The ghost king screamed and Danny Punched Pariah in the face at full force knocking some teeth out of his mouth and breaking the others that didn't come out.

"End him now Danny! You can't put him to sleep sense he destroyed the coffin of forever sleep. It is the only way." Ember said wanting to see Danny end the ghost king.

"No even though he is evil, he still deserves to exist. Surround his castle in a really strong barrier. That way he can't hurt anyone else." Dani said trying to keep Danny from doing something so rash.

"I swear on my name laddie... That I will end... All of you! I will... Made Ember's demise... Extremely painful and..." The ghost king never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny Smashed Pariah's face in ending the ghost king's existence.

Dani gasped at the site of Danny ending the ghost king, flew to the other side of the room, and began to throw up while Ember smiled at the site.

'That will teach him to mess with me and my boyfriend.' Ember thought as she watch his ectoplasmic energy disappear for good along with his castle.

When Dani was finished vomiting she went up to her cousin and slapped him as hard as she could hurting her hand in the process.

"You had him beat, and you still ended him! The Danny I knew would never end anyone!" Dani said upset.

"What did you want me to do? He destroyed the coffin of forever sleep so I couldn't put him back into it." Danny said to his little half ghost clone/cousin.

"Besides even with him trapped the ghost king's army was invading Amity. Even with the ghost king trapped his crew would still terrorize everyone!" Ember said trying to shut Dani up.

"That is why you just find them and capture them in your thermos. Then you send them back to the ghost king! If you had trapped him in a barrier like I said and sent his warriors to him..." Dani never got the chance to finish that as she was muted by Ember's power.

"Now that you can't talk listen. There was over 100,000 of the ghost kings crew, and only a few ghost hunters. By him killing the ghost king he destroyed this army as well. Not only did he save us, but he saved everyone in Amity. My baby pop is a hero!" Ember said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to make out with Danny not caring that Dani was watching.

Dani gave Ember the angry eyes, just before her spell wore off. Needless to say Dani was pissed.

"You evil bitch! I see what you are doing you are trying to corrupt my cousin! Well you are poison, and I am the antidote so now it is time for you to have a taste of you own... Dani stop!" Danny said cutting her off.

"Yes I am dating Ember, but she isn't corrupting me. But I need you to promise to keep this hush hush until we are ready to tell." Danny said in a calm tone.

'which will be never if I have anything to say about it. I like having a secret lover affair with babypop.' Ember thought to herself.

"No I won't! If I can't talk any sense into you then maybe Sam, or your parents can!" Dani said upset.

Dani you can do that later, right now I need the two of you to come with me. We got to find Vlad and stop him before something... Oh god I know where Vlad is. Ember do you know where Clockwork's workshop is?" Danny asked.

"No I don't Babypop, but why do you want to go there?" Ember asked.

"No time to explain, both of you grab my hand, and hold on tight because I am flying at full speed." Danny said as he grabbed Dani and Ember and took off at over 500 MPH.

Frostbite's realm

Frostbite was leaking ectoplasm from his body while Plasmius held the infimap in his hand.

"You... won't get away... with this! The great... one will... stop you!" Frostbite said in a weak tone.

"Like you tried to with you last attack? While I will admit it packed a punch wasn't completely unexpected. Now I have the fourth item which will lead me to the other two. Infimap take me to the ghost staff in the past!" Vlad said as the infimap did it's thing and opened up a time portal to the past that Vlad went through while laughing.

Stage out

Not much to say other then I am sorry not updating this sooner. Also if you didn't get it while reading I will let you know now that Vlad when he put on the power items merged with the battle suit since Technus was in it. Not much more to say other then to R and R people.


	15. Keep the fifth item away from Vlad

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 15 of the phantom flu.

Clockwork's workshop

Danny, Ember and, Dani arrive at Clockwork's realm in less then 5 minutes of Danny saying they needed to get there and within minutes the ghost of time appeared.

"My young apprentice, Ms Mclain, and Danielle I know why you are here. You are here to stop Vlad from accomplishing his goal correct?" Clockwork asked.

"Correct, but I have to ask why are you asking us this if you know everything?" Dani asked.

"Clockwork can't read someone who exists outside of time like Babypop. It throws him off." Ember answered.

"Stop calling him that! You two shouldn't, and won't be together for much longer!" Dani said as she took off as fast as she could out of Clockwork's realm.

Ember was about to go chasing after her when Danny stopped her.

"Don't worry about her there are more important things to worry about like stopping Vlad from messing up the past." Danny said to Ember.

"You worry about the past I will be here waiting for you when you get back. I will stop that little blabber mouth cousin of yours before she spills the beans. You are my little secret, and that is how I aim to keep it." Ember said just before she went off to find Dani.

"The portal is ready my young apprentice. Please stop him before he wreaks the past." Clockwork said just before Danny went into the past chasing after Vlad.

Amity park one year into the past

Danny arrived in the past and took a look around. When he saw the crowd of goths and the gothic train he knew exactly where and when he was. Danny not wanting to be spotted by his past self made himself invisible just before he would show up running from the law. Danny then proceeded to watch his past like he was at the movies.

"Well look who decided to slump it with the troubled teens." Past Sam said looking at Danny floating in the air.

Danny then made his decent to the ghost to accompany his friend.

"What? I am not in trouble." Past Danny countered only for the police sirens to go off.

"Oh yeah you are an upstanding citizen. Need to hide from the law? Past Sam asked her half ghost friend as he turned invisible.

Danny then watched his past and smiled to himself.

'Wow it was only a year ago when this happened. I know Plasmius is around here somewhere, so as long as it is Freakshow who has the staff Plasmius will show his face. When he does will make sure to stop him.' Present Danny thought to himself.

Danny then watched as his past self transformed back to his human form and pretended to act casual while the cops ran past him and past Sam shouting "Come back here Inviso-Bill!"

'I haven't been in this form for a week yet and I already miss being able to blend in with the others.' Danny thought as he saw his past self transform.

It was at that moment that Freakshow came off the train, with the ghost staff in his hand.

'There is the ghost staff but still no Plasmius. Where is... Oh no he is here.' Present Danny thought as Plasmius made himself visible.

"Ok foolish little man, hand over that staff, and maybe I will spare you." Plasmius said alerting Past Danny, and causing all the other goths to run.

"Is that Plasmius? Something looks different about him." Past Danny said.

"Oh I don't know could it be that he is larger, and he looks even more powerful then he normally is?" Past Sam said.

"I don't care how strong he looks, I am going to stop him. I am going ghost!" Past Danny said transforming into his alter ego.

Vlad looked and saw Past Danny charging towards him and smiled.

"Daniel or should I say Past Daniel, you don't know how happy I am to see you. I can end you, and get rid of you once and for all!" Plasmius said confusing Danny.

"I don't know what you are talking you crazed fruit loop, but it is time for..." Past Danny never got the chance to finish that Sentence as Plasmius grabbed him by his neck and began to squeeze it like a grape.

"This is too easy. I can kill you and be rid of him without breaking a... Leave him alone fruit loop, or are you afraid to take someone on your own size?" Danny said cutting Vlad off, and causing him to release past Danny.

"Thanks but who are you?" Past Danny asked.

"Don't worry about that Danny Phantom. Just leave him to me." Danny said to his past self.

Sam who was on the ground was the only person who hasn't run away as her concern for past Danny out weighted her fear of Plasmius. She then took a look at Danny and saw the DP logo on his chest and gasped in shock.

'He has the same drawing on his chest that I have in my doodle book. Just how is he, and why does he remind me of Danny?' Past Sam asked herself.

Vlad took a look around and saw Freakshow running away and frowned at this. Vlad then teleported and reappeared in front of Freakshow's face.

"Ok Freak I will say it again. Give me your ghost staff, and I will spare you life. Refuse and I will kill you then take the staff anyways!" Plasmius said.

"Oh I don't think so! Minions get him now!" Freakshow said as he army of enslaved ghosts went after Plasmius.

Plasmius not even batting an eyelash created an energy blade and with three swipes ended the strong ghost, the midget ghost, and the elastic ghost. Freakshow seeing what Plasmius could do instantly caved.

"Stop please I will give you the staff just spare Lydia from the fate you dealt the others." Freakshow begged.

"Why should I spare her? In fact she is as good as dead!" Plasmius said about to take a swipe at Lydia only for his sword to break on Danny's ghost shield.

"Why don't you pick on someone on your level? Oh wait I forgot because you are a coward!" Danny said as he punched Vlad in the face sending him flying into a wall.

'Wow that has got to be the coolest ghost I have ever seen. But how did Plasmius get that powerful? I mean he has always been stronger then me, but by those standards he is a monster. But who is the one who sent him flying? He is even more of a monster then Plasmius.' Past Danny thought to himself.

However, Vlad still had the upper hand as one of his clones held a blade to Lydia's neck and grinned.

"Freakshow hand me your staff, and I promise that I will spare Lydia. However if you refuse or young Daniel over there tries to interfere her afterlife will be gone like the others." Plasmius said causing Freakshow to cave.

"Fine here you go take my staff just don't kill her." Freakshow said in a begging tone.

"You see freak how easy it is when you listen to reason? Since I am feeling gracious today I will let her go. Now Map take me to the next power item!" Plasmius said as the map did it's thing.

However, what Plasmius didn't expect was that the map at this time would get a mind of it's own. So instead of sending him where he wanted it took him where it wanted. Danny seeing this smiled and figured it was time to go only for his past self and Sam to stop him.

"I heard what Plasmius said. You are me aren't you?" Past Danny asked.

"Yes Danny I am you one year in the future." Danny said in a calm tone.

"So that means that sometime in the future you let me add that logo to your suit. It looks real good on you Danny." Past Sam said trying not to drool.

"So tell me what is going to happen a year from now? Also how did Plasmius get that powerful?" Past Danny asked.

"That is Plasmius from my time, and no that isn't his normal strength. He is wearing the crown of Fire and the ring of rage. He is also wearing a battle suit my parents will make sometime in the future." Danny said not wanting to reveal too much to his past self.

"But I have to ask you how did you or I get so powerful? Or is it a suit like Plasmius?" Past Sam asked.

"No it isn't. Something will happen in the future, and the end result is this. I can't say anymore in fact I think I may have said too much now. I need to stop Plasmius before he does manages to complete his plan." Danny said about to fly off only for past Sam to catch up with him.

"Danny well Future Danny, kick Plasmius's vampire butt. Oh and take this for good luck." Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What about him? Should we let him go or send him to jail?" Past Danny asked.

"I will have Lydia return all the stuff that I had them steal. I would rather at least have Lydia at my side then be alone rotting in Jail." Freakshow said sincerely.

"You two do that, and past me, past Sam your parents are over there so I would suggest you get out of here and to school before they catch you." Danny said not wanting to have to deal with a restraining order from Sam's parents.

"Wait I have so many more questions. Like what caused happened to make me gain such a power boost? Will my parents accept my for being half ghost? Also do I or will I get a girlfriend?" Past Danny asked.

"I won't answer the first two, but as for the last one yes you will get a wonderful girlfriend, and let me say this she will be one of the last girls you expect." Danny said thinking of Ember, and longing for her embrace.

Danny then flew as top speed leaving his past self and past Sam alone.

Clockwork's workshop in the past

Danny went to the time pool and was about to go through when the Past Clockwork stopped him.

"Identify yourself, and why are you in my realm?" Clockwork asked a bit uneasy.

"Normally I would say you should know this since you know everything. But since I exist outside time not even your know anything about me. Here is a tip from your future self. Look through someone else who is involved with me and you will get a picture." Danny said to his soon to be mentor.

Clockwork did this and sighed at what he found out.

"What Plasmius is planning to do is one of the most dangerous things that can ever be done to gain power. The Crown of fire and Ring of rage will corrupt his mind the longer he wears them. However, that is only the tip of the iceberg. He will go after the reality gauntlet next, and once he has that he will be able to use those six power items to unlock the final one which is more dangerous then those six combined." Past Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"Well I have the advantage of knowing where the last power item is and he doesn't so this should be easy." Danny said only for Clockwork to frown.

"No Danny you don't. By you and Plasmius coming here you changed history to the point that even I can't reset due to you being able to exist outside of time." Clockwork said in a passive tone.

"So could you send me back to my own time please Clockwork? While I have gained all this power, I don't have power over time like you." Danny asked his future mentor.

"I can't do that my future apprentice. However, I will give you this. While it allows you to stay in one time period it also has another function. It will allow you to travel through time at will. Just make sure when you are done with it you give it back to me." Clockwork said said in a calm tone as Danny vanished from the past.

'Good luck my young apprentice. You will need to be on your toes in order to defeat Plasmius once and for all.' Clockwork said as he changed from his old form to his baby form.

Stage out

So end part 15 of the Phantom Flu. Sorry for no Danny/Ember romance in this chapter, but I couldn't have Ember going into the past with Danny for reasons you may already know. Will Danny stop Vlad's evil plan or will Vlad conquer everything? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	16. Secrets revealed and mind control?

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 16 of the Phantom Flu.

Frostbite's realm in the past

Vlad appeared looking around to see he was in a familar setting. Upon looking around he knew where he was.

'Damn it this stupid map took me back to frostbite's kingdom. That snow freak must still exist. I thought I ended him the last time I saw him. No matter I will end him when I see him next.' Vlad thought to himself.

"Plasmius we aren't in our time. We are still in the past. Just the more recent past." Technus said to Vlad.

"I see well since we are in the most recent past can you tell me what day it is?" Vlad asked his partner.

"It is May 3 2009. Why do you ask?" Technus asked.

"This is the day before Maddie, and Jack found out the truth and had Daniel reveal himself." Vlad answered.

"Then this is good. He doesn't have that power up yet, meaning that we can end him now, and there will be no need to get the other items." Technus said.

"No Technus. I know it is unlike me, but I want to beat him in a fair fight. Besides when this is all done, I will use the power of the Reality Gauntlet to make it so that your power is second only to mine. How does that sound?" Vlad asked.

"I am doing to so we can end our enemy, but more power is a nice bonus. Plasmius, I am detecting two beings. One of them is the past Danny Phantom, the other is the past Ember Mclain." Technus said alerting his partner.

"They must be locked in combat. I have to see this. Maybe I will learn something useful." Vlad thought as he flew toward the two past versions of Danny and Ember.

However upon going towards the scene Both Vlad, and Technus got the shocks of their afterlives. There she was Ember Mclain in the middle of a one sided kiss with Danny Phantom. Technus was about to say something when Vlad stopped him.

'Quiet you fool. Let's just watch this scene it may prove useful to our plans.' Vlad said smiling.

"Ok while I did enjoy that, why did you do it? Aren't we suppose to be I don't know Enemies? Past Danny asked.

"I know, but I am taking the advice of my hopeless romantic of a best friend. I don't want to fight my emotions anymore Babypop." Past Ember said.

Plasmius and Technus continued to watch the scene until they got all the information they needed to device a new plan.

"I never saw that coming. I always thought he would have ended up with that goth friend of his." Vlad said still smiling.

"Well it does make a lot of sense if you ask me. I saw the way Ember had been acting around him recently, and this would explain it. So how are you going to use this to your advantage?" Technus asked.

"Don't worry my Tech powered friend. Just leave that to me. When I am done we will have the next power item, and be on our way to get the last one." Vlad said as he summoned the infimap.

"Map take me back to our present." Vlad said as the Map complied and sent him and Technus back to the present.

Ember's Realm in the present

Danny appeared back in Ember's realm only to see not his girlfriend, but Kitty waiting there.

"Danny, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Ember." Kitty asked shocked to see Danny without Ember.

"Last I saw her I left her with Dani. But I have to ask you why do you look like you been crying for days?" Danny asked.

"I wasn't crying I just have something in my eyes that is all! Besides Ember is one of the few friends I have, and I am worried." Kitty said sincerely.

Danny took a look at the green haired Cyan skinned ghost and smiled.

"I know the feeling but don't worry, when I see her next I will let her know that you are worried for her safety." Danny said as he went through her door and flew out of Ember's realm.

'He has really changed since I saw him last. He is taller and those black wings he has make him look like a dark angel. Ember you are really a lucky girl.' Kitty thought to herself.

Tucker's home

"I hope Danny is alright. I haven't seen him sense he left to go fight the ghost king. I mean sure he has gotten stronger but that ghost king is a monster." Tucker said to no one.

"Don't worry Tucker, The ghost king is gone for good." Said the last person he wanted to here.

"Penelope? What are you doing here in my room?" Tucker asked without looking at her.

"I had originally came here to hide in case the ghost king beat your friend." Penelope answered.

"Well if you know that Danny beat the ghost king then... Wait a minute Danny beat the ghost king?" Tucker asked.

"Quite easily really. It was like Johnny fighting anyone in the ghost zone other then the box ghost." Penelope said putting her thumb down.

'Man Danny must be the strong being in either realm if he made the ghost king look like Johnny.' Tucker thought to himself.

Tucker then turned to look at Penelope only to almost lose it. There she was in her third form (AN: The brand new her minus the weight gain and mucus) wearing a short black and neon green skirt that showed off her legs well, and a matching black and neon green top.

"I take it you like what you see." Penelope said winking at Tucker.

'She is evil, she is one of your best friend's enemies, she is smoking hot. Damn it Tucker say focused on the negatives.' Tucker thought to himself.

"You are my best friend's enemy everyone would have a cow if they found out I was going out with you." Tucker said trying to listen to his head instead of his hormones.

"It would be no different then what Danny and Ember are doing." Penelope said without thinking.

Tucker gasped in shock upon finding out this information.

"Danny and Ember are dating? Since when?" Tucker asked in shock.

"Since before he came back to the human realm free of the ghost flu." Penelope answered.

"If what you are saying is true, then this is really bad." Tucker said only for Penelope to grab him.

"What is so wrong about your best friend and my best friend going out together? It is because of her that Danny can still be the hero of this town." Penelope said shocking Tucker once again.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Ember set up that entire ghost attack on Amity that day?" Tucker asked.

"Bingo my young love interest. Danny spoke to Ember the day before, and as soon as she left she told us. I agreed to help as it would give me the chance to see you again. It would also give me the chance to get revenge against those three who sent me to the ghost zone last." Penelope said once again shocking Tucker.

'Man I wish she was in her first human form. It is so hard to keep my eyes off her when she is in this form.' Tucker thought to himself.

"That doesn't make any sense at all. Ember is evil. Even if she is dating Danny as you say, why would she help him be able to ghost fight? I mean if anything with him out of the way she would be able to convince him to crossover to the dark side with her." Tucker said to the ghost in his room.

"I said that to her at first as well. But she wanted him to be happy as she knew playing hero for this town made him happy. Even though there are those who hated him." Penelope said almost putting Tucker into shock overload.

"So let me get everything straight. Danny and Ember are now an Item, Danny beat the ghost king, and that whole thing that happened was a set up for Danny to stay the hero of Amity?" Tucker asked.

"You hit the nail on the head. Now why don't you follow the example of your best friend and hook up with me?" Penelope asked in a seductive tone.

"Ok why are you doing this answer me honestly?" Tucker asked.

"Simple because like my best friend who I could tell had feelings for your best friend for a while, I have some feelings for you." Penelope said just before she went in and stole a kiss from Tucker's lips.

'Oh my god she is kissing me. The only other person I kissed before was Sam and it was by accident. I hate to think this, but Penelope a much better kisser then Sam was.' Tucker thought to himself just before he kissed back.

'Yes he is mine now at least I think he is. But if he is I am going to have to help him with his kissing skills. He kisses like the only person his kissed was his best friend at best.' Penelope thought to herself just before she released him.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that kiss, but what about that boyfriend of yours who can shape shift?" Tucker asked.

"I dumped him after your friends beat me, Ember, and Kitty. Besides even though he can shape shift into anything or anyone, he can't change the one thing that counts." Penelope said in latching onto Tucker again.

"I have to ask why me of all people? Out of me and my two best friends, I am the least popular." Tucker asked.

"Your best friend is my former enemy, and besides that you were the only other person I knew at the time who had an interest in me. But I see this is getting me nowhere so I will leave for now. But I will..." Penelope never got the chance to finish her sentence as Tucker decided it was his turn to steal a kiss.

"You worry too much. If what you are telling me is true I think I will follow my best friend's example. I mean it isn't like I have a line of beautiful woman who are interested in me. Just don't go spreading that we are dating like you told me about my best friend and Ember." Tucker said causing Penelope to smile.

"Don't worry I won't. But on another note you are going to develop a taste for bondage my younger lover." Penelope said just before she left leaving behind a confused Tucker.

'Just what did I get myself into?' Tucker asked himself.

Somewhere in the ghost zone present

'Damn it all! Where is that little brat at? If it wasn't for babypop caring about her I would kill her myself! There is no way I am going to let a brat like her come between me and my boyfriend!' Ember thought to herself only to see the little ghost girl fly past her.

"There you are you little brat! Time to make sure your lips stay sealed!" Ember said as she flew after Dani.

"Sorry but, not going to happen. I love my cousin, and I am not going to let some putrid filthy stinking ghost like you corrupt him! He has already ended the ghost king when he could have sealed him away because of you! I won't let him stray any further!" Dani said firing her energy beams at Ember.

Ember frowning at this disappeared into a whirlwind of flames only to reappear behind Dani to attack her quickly.

"Babypop will be upset with me for a while, but at the same time it will be so much fun making it up to..." Ember ever got the chance to finish off that sentence as she lost control over her mind.

"You oh no what are you doing here? I have to warn..." Dani asked only to fall under the same spell Ember was under.

"Sorry child, but you aren't going anywhere." Technus said from within Vlad's armor.

"This plan will work. If what we saw between those two are true then Danny won't fight her. Ember I want you to attack Amity and keep Danny busy. Dani you are coming with me to get the sixth power item.

"I hear you, and obey lord Plasmius." Ember said in a lifeless voice. (No pun intended)

"As you wish Father." Dani said as the hypnotized ghost went on with their orders.

Stage out

So end part 16 of the Phantom flu. I have some good news and bad news for the fans of this story. The bad news is starting at the beginning of June this story and all my other incomplete works won't be receiving any updates for a while due to real life. However, the good news is that I will finish them the moment I have some free time so don't threat. Lastly I apologize if there are any errors within this fanfic but I no longer have access to a program with spell check, and the dictionary can only do but so much. R and R people.


	17. What happens now?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next chapter of the phantom flu.

Amity Park the four days later

"Tucker why are you smiling so much? It is creeping me out." Sam asked her African American friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Tucker said still smiling.

"Try me Tucker. Nothing you could tell me would surprise me." Was Sam's response to Tucker's statement.

"Ok I got myself a girlfriend a few days ago." Tucker said doing the one thing Sam said wouldn't happen.

"Wow that is a surprise. So tell me who are you dating now?" Sam asked wanting to know every detail.

Tucker was about to answer Sam only to tackle her saving her from a musical fist.

"Thanks Tucker, but we have company. We have to stop her before she seriously hurt someone." Sam said only for Tucker to frown.

'Ember is attacking Amity? I thought that she gave that up the moment she started dating Danny. Is what Penelope told me a lie?' Tucker ask himself.

"Danny isn't here to stop her, so it looks like it is up to us Tucker." Sam said only for a certain red suited hunter to appear.

"Don't worry guys, I got this putrid sinking ghost! I have been wanting a piece of her for a while anyways." Came a voice that they all knew well.

"You think just because Danny is away that you can attack my home, and hit on him? Not on my watch ghost!" Valerie said with extreme anger.

'Ember you know what to do. Reak havoc and when they are weak put them under your spell!' Vlad's said through a mental link with the ghost staff.

Ember like a puppet having her strings pulled obeyed his command without question. Within moments Ember sent several shockwaves in Valerie's direction knocking her back a few feet.

'Show no mercy to her. Waste them if you have to, but do not fail me!' Vlad replied in a sinister tone.

Ember listening to Vlad's commands sent several streams of musical skulls at Valerie only for her to evade them with ease. However, unknown to Valerie each attack was planned out to destroy the town around her in the process.

"Valerie she is playing you for a fool. She is firing at you so that even if you evade her attacks she causes destruction to several places." Sam said realizing what was going on.

Valerie upon getting this information fired on of her ecto gernades only for Ember to go intangible at the last minute. The end result was Valerie's gernades striking another building causing more damage to the town. Tucker upon seeing how the fight was going frown upon this.

'Something isn't right here. Even if what Penelope told me was a lie, why would Ember attack Amity when she knows Danny will find her and deal with her?' Tucker thought to himself one again before he spoke.

"Sam something isn't right with Ember." Tucker started.

"You are right she is crazy in the head for attacking Amity when she knows Danny is more of a match for her." Sam answered only for Tucker to frown.

"No I don't mean that. I mean look at her fighting and tell me you don't notice it. Ember is fighting completely out of her fighting style. She is fighting more like she is playing a game of chess then having fun with it." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"I mean think about it. Out of all of Embers fights with Danny have you ever seen her calculate her moves 5 steps ahead? I think not." Tucker continued.

"So she changed up her tactics so she could win so what? Besides that I have an idea Tucker. If this works then we can capture her before the town is completely destroyed." Sam said grabbing her Fenton Thermos.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"This isn't good at all. At the rate things are going our destruction will be at hand." Said a cloaked figure.

"What are you talking about? We have observed him for the past year and he has proven himself to be nothing but good. If anything he will still be on the side of good." Said another cloaked figure.

"We aren't concerned about that. We are more concerned about him killing the ghost king so easily. At our best we could only imprison him not beat him. However, Danny Phantom not only beat him, but he ended him in the process." Said a third cloaked figure.

"By the anicent law of the ghost zone the one who defeats the ghost becomes the new king. His entire structure has gone through a change due to several factors making neither human or ghost. The changes that happened to him have become so vast that not even Clockwork can see his future clearly." Said a fourth figure.

Within moments a set of hands appeared revealing clockwork not surprising any of the cloaked figures.

"We have been expecting you Clockwork. We know you have been watching Danny Phantom ever since he was born. We also know that you made him your apprentice some time ago." The first cloaked figure said.

"Please get to the point. While I can't see my apprentice's future clearly I can still help my apprentice to save everything and everyone." Clockwork said without the slightly hint of emotion.

"We didn't give this to you before as we didn't feel you would need it. However, since the time has come it is time for you to recieve this Clockwork." a fifth figure said in a worried tone.

The fifth Cloaked figure then handed Clockwork a wrist watch that had a black and purple glow. Clockwork looked at the wrist watch without changing his facial expression.

"Take it Clockwork it is the final part of you that we never given any of the previous ghost's of time. With it you will be able to see and affect things outside of time. However there is a downside to using it." The fifth cloaked figure said.

"I know if I wear this, I will be forever bond to being the ghost of time. When I go then there will be no one left to watch time if that was to happen." Clockwork said in without emotion.

"Are you sure about this Clockwork? Your retirement will be here in the next 10,000 years are you sure you want to do this?" The third Cloaked figure asked.

Clockwork to answer their question just took the wrist watch and place it on his arm. Within moments the ancient watch fused with Clockworks being.

"Was it successful Clockwork? Can you see Danny future clearly now?" The fifth cloaked figure asked.

"Yes I can see it clearly, but as you already know I can't tell you the outcome." Clockwork said just before he teleported out of the mystery location.

"Why did you give that item to Clockwork? It was the only thing we had that could have stopped Danny if the need arrived." The fourth cloaked figure asked.

Before one of the others could answer three more cloaked figures appeared in the room.

"I have been listening this meeting and I must say what you have done could mean the end for us all." The sixth cloaked figure said.

"What about Vlad Plasmius? He is now also a great threat to us all. He already has five of our seven items and is going for the sixth. If he gains control of those six he will be able to find the final item of forbidden power." Said the seventh cloaked figure.

"Plasmius possess a threat, however out of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, Danny is the greater power. Besides with the help of my son Danny will save everything." The eigth figure said.

"Stop calling him your son. You gave up that right over 99,000,000,000 years ago when he choose to be the ghost of time." Said the first figure.

"It doesn't matter what I call him, what matters now is that Danny defeats Vlad Plasmius. However, we have seen what is in store for Danny, and this won't be an easy battle for him if it follows that timeline." The eigth figure said in a calm tone.

Somewhere in the past

'That is it my little pawn, draw their attention away from you, leaving the next item ripe for the taking.' Plasmius said to Dani using his will with the power of the ghost staff.

Dani hearing her master's call proceeded in destroying everything in her path gaining the attention of all the GIW staff.

'My pawn you will fight to the death, or until you see me with the item I want. Unless I tell you otherwise you will do the first.' Vlad said in a sinister tone to Dani.

"Yes father, I hear and obey." Dani said just before she hit several of the power cords with her beams of energy.

"Sir we have lost 75% of our power thanks to that ghost. Also she is taking out more then 40% of our staff." Said one of the older grunts in the GIW.

"Stop her at all costs! If this place goes down, then everything will be lost." The commander of the GIW said with authority.

Meanwhile Vlad continued to fly through the base unnoticed.

"Excellent plan my lord. Using the staff to control those two. Even if we run into him we can use her to slow him down. Sir I am picking up the special power that the reality..." Technus never got the chance to finish his sentence as both him and Vlad were sent flying through just about all the walls and smack into the GIW ghost shield.

"I swear you are like a cockroach. No matter how many times I crush you, you keep coming back to annoy me!" Vlad said annoyed while firing an energy beam at Danny.

Danny frowning at this just formed a shield blocking and redirecting Vlad's attack back at him.

"I was about to say the same thing Vlad. Now any last words before I strip you of your power items and battle suit?" Danny asked in a calm matter.

"Danielle handle this annoying pest for me will you?" Vlad said shocking Danny in the process.

Within moments Dani came through the walls, and went in to attack Danny with a few energy beams. The attacks however, where so weak that they didn't even phase Danny. Vlad knew this tactic wasn't going to work, so he decided to switch Tactics on Danny.

"Daniel you have two choices. You can either let me get what I came for, or I will have Dani hand herself over the the GIW for thier experiments." Vlad said in a cold tone.

"Experiment on her nothing. We intent to inject her with this blood blossom mixture. It is granteed to destroy anything with ghost energy." One of the few remaining GIW agents said in a cocky tone.

"I wouldn't try anything either as I have the power to slaughter everyone in this base in a heartbeat. Now what will you do? Better yet Danielle surrender yourself to the agents and take the blood blossom injection." Vlad said in a very evil tone.

Dani upon hearing this command flew over to the GIW agents and literally stuck out her neck to take the injection. Danny taking Vlad's bait formed a barrier between Dani and the GIW agents. However, before Danny could do anything Vlad escaped his site and within moments held the Reality gauntlet in his hand.

"You are such a fool Daniel. Even with all your power you are still so easy to control. Now before I go I will let you know this. I have another puppet under my control." Vlad said in a cocky tone.

"I don't care who it is, my focus is to stop you!" Danny said taking off with extraordinary speed.

"I can't believe you are that heartless. Especially when it is your girlfriend Ember. That is right Daniel, thanks to the infi map sending me into your past I now know you are dating Ember." Vlad said causing the entire room to become ice cold.

'Seems I struck a nerve no matter I still have this situation under control.' Vlad thought to himself smiling.

"Vlad, I am warning you, if you hurt her in anyway I swear I won't think twice about ending you like I did the ghost king!" Danny said while freezing the room to subzero temperatures.

"Temper Daniel. Unless you want to kill those you want to protect you better learn to control your emotions and powers." Vlad said causing Danny to call back in the cold he released.

'Damn it! Even when I have him overpowered he can still out think me. Danielle is safe as long as she is with me, but I need to rescue Ember as well. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her' Danny thought to himself.

Vlad using the precious seconds he brought himself used the infi map to send him back to his own time leaving Danny and Dani in the past. Dani within moments woke up now free of Vlad's power.

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was Vlad showing up and then nothing." Dani said with a headache.

"You became his pawn again. Dani we need to get back to our time before it is too late to save Ember from him." Danny said only for Dani to frown.

"Danny leave her be. She is evil and she isn't any good for you. Besides you have many non evil females that would be glad to date you." Dani said only to get an icy glare from Danny.

"No I won't abandon her. The thought of her being a puppet to that fruit loop makes whatever flows within my body boil!" Danny said with his eyes glowing.

"Just get us back to our own time so we can kick his butt." Dani said as Danny used the item given to him to open a door back to the present.

Amity Park the present

'This isn't good, Normally we are able to beat her, but for some reason she knows every move we will make before we even make it. It doesn't help that Tucker's game is also off for some reason.' Sam thought to herself as she looked around her.

Ember had caused a lot of destruction around her. Valerie was down for the count, as well as the Fentons. The only ghost hunters that were left in this fight were Sam and Tucker. However, within moments the last thing Sam expected happened. Another figure appeared causing her to frown.

"This is just great, just what we need double trouble." Sam said only to get the shock of her life.

"Ember have you lost you mind? Are you trying to ruin everything you worked for with this act of destruction?" Penelope asked.

'Why is Spectra trying to stop her friend? I mean she is also evil and Ember's best friend.' Sam asked herself

'Destroy her show her no mercy, but first hypnotized everyone around you into chanting your name.' Vlad said to his mind control puppet.

Within moments Ember his a cord on her guitar send out her hypnotizing music wave affecting everyone there other then Sam, Tucker, Penelope, and Valerie. Moments later everyone else began to chant Ember's name causing her power to increase 10 fold.

"Tucker get them out of here now! This will not turn out well!" Penelope said shocking Sam.

"What is she talking about? Also why is she helping us?" Sam asked.

'Oh I don't know. Maybe because she is my girlfriend and she doesn't want to see me get wasted by her friend.' Tucker thought to himself.

"What does it matter? She isn't attacking us, and is giving us some good advice. I don't know about you but I am taking it." Tucker answered.

Meanwhile with the battle between Penelope and Ember Penelope was on the losing end of the battle. She couldn't match Ember's increased power and speed even in her third form.

"Ember are you really willing to risk everything with your boyfriend for your old ways?" Penelope asked.

Ember in response to this sent her flaming ponytail in Penelope's direction sending her down for the count.

'Finish her Ember and anyone else who dares to stand in your way!' Vlad said to her through the ghost staff.

Ember without a second thought went in to finish her girlfriend only to miss at the last second. To everyone's surprise it was Tucker holding a Fenton Thermos with Penelope in it.

'Sorry but you aren't ending Penelope. Not while I can help it.' Tucker thought to himself.

Before Vlad could give Ember another command Danny and Dani appeared on the scene causing Sam and Tucker to smile.

"It took you long enough Danny, Stop Ember before she destorys everything we hold dear." Sam said knowing Danny could stop her easily.

'Using any of my active ghost powers would result in doing more harm then good. There has got to be a way to stop her without hurting her.' Danny thought to himself only for Ember to fire several streams of deadly music at him.

Danny seeing this attack coming used one of his weakest shields to block the attack.

Sam watching Danny's performance frowned upon the display he was showing. Tucker noticing this decided to speak up to protect his friend.

"Sam I know you are most likely thinking why doesn't he attack Ember, but you have to remember if he does attack he could end her." Tucker said in a calm tone.

"She attacked our town and enslaved everyone else in this town with her toxic music. I think we would be a lot better off with her in either realm." Sam said with a bit of coldness in her voice.

"I have to agree with you on that one Sam. She is the reason why he killed the ghost king!" Dani said causing Sam to gasp in shock.

"I thought Danny sealed him away again. Also what is this about Ember being the cause of him ending the ghost king?" Sam asked.

Dani went on to explain everything that had happened in Pariah Dark's Castle from when they got there up to how Danny killed him. Upon hearing everything that had happened Sam, and Tucker were speechless.

"Danny actually killed Pariah to protect Ember? I don't know weather to be proud or disgusted." Sam said with mixed feelings.

"Sam don't you get it? Danny and Ember are an item. Ember even admitted it to me!" Dani said with disgust.

"It is also because of her that Danny was able to become the hero in this town again. You know that little ghost attack that happened some time ago? Well I learned from a source that Ember set it up." Tucker said causing Dani and Sam to laugh.

"Yeah right Tucker that was funny. Like Ember could ever do something for someone other then herself." Sam said striking a nerve with Danny who overheard the entire conversation.

'Well it is time to end this. Sorry Ember, but I am going to have to do this to you for now.' Danny thought as he created a barrier around Ember in her powered up state.

Ember now enraged tried to break free, however Danny's barrier was still far stronger then Ember even in her powered up state.  
Upon Danny doing this Dani went up to him and slapped him once again surprising both Sam and Tucker.

"You see how easy that was? You could have done that to the ghost king instead of end him like you did! You only did that for her so you wouldn't have to fight her!" Dani said with her hands on her hips.

"Ember I know you are under Vlad's control so like with Dani I am going to have to break the spell on you." Danny said as he went within the barrier he trapped Ember in.

Ember tried to teleport out of it only to fail. Danny then embraced Ember with a gentle hug in the hopes that Ember would be released from her spell.

Off somewhere in the ghost zone

'I am losing control over my slave. I need to increase to power on this thing if I am going to keep her. She is more then useful to me as a pawn.' Vlad thought as he focused all of his energy within the ghost staff.

Back in Amity

Danny watched as Ember began to fight the mind control only for her to fall victim to it once again.

'I know this is corny, but please let this work for the love of god.' Danny thought to himself and he pulled Ember in closer and stole a kiss from her lips shocking those who witnessed it.

Back with Vlad in the ghost zone

"AHHHHHHHHHHH Damn it Daniel you are such a dreadful cockroach! There is no time to waste. I need to find the location where the final power Item is kept. Infi map take me to the temple of the seven ghost items!" Vlad said as the map did at it was commanded.

In Amity Park

Everyone witnessing what was going on with the exception of Tucker and Dani were still gasping in shock. Before any of them could say anything however, Ember pulled away from Danny back to her normal state of mind.

"You need to work on your kisses baby pop. That one was a bit sloppy, and I know you can kiss me better then that." Ember said still not aware that there was people around her.

Ember was about to go in for another kiss when an energy beam went past her head. Upon looking where the attack came from she saw that everyone in Amity was now around them and frowned.

"I guess this is our time to leave baby pop. Later people of Amity." Ember said as she grabbed Danny and disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but Real life is a real pain in the neck. Well for now I am back and as long as I have time I will continue to update my fanfics especially this one. Lastly I apologize if there are any errors with this chapter. Spell check has been taken away from me. R and R people.


	18. The beginning of the end?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the next chapter of the Phantom flu.

Amity Park

"Ok what the hell just happened?" Star asked confused.

"Hello you idiot! I just said it! Danny is dating that evil ghost Ember! That kiss they shared is proof!" Dani said annoyed.

"Wow Fenton really has taste. She has to be the hottest female in existance!" Dash said only to get icy glares from most of Danny's fan girls.

"Who cares about that? Him dating that evil ghost will only hurt his image! Besides when I am through she will be gone for good!" Valerie said pissed.

"For once Valerie I agree with you. But the problem is that we have no idea were she is now." Sam said annoyed.

"What is wrong with Danny and Ember dating? If she makes him happy then leave them be. Besides Danny has more then enough power to protect himself from her." Tucker said only for Dani to get pissed.

"I am not worried about him stopping her. I am more worried about him being influenced by her. He has already killed the ghost king because of her. Next thing you know she will tell him to help her rule the galaxy!" Dani said while grabbing Tucker's thermos.

"I am going to capture that witch, and keep her in here for all eternity!" Dani said only for Tucker to make a grab for the thermos.

"Not with that thermos you aren't!" Tucker said while accidently hitting the release button.

Within Moments the injured Penelope came out of the Fenton Thermos.

"Don't move ghost! If you so much as flinch you are history!" Valerie said with malice.

"Valerie stop now! She risked her afterlife to save me and Sam from Ember. Show her some mercy." Tucker said in a nuetral tone.

"As much as I hate to say it he is right. We owe her that much." Sam said with annoyance.

"Thank you for your mercy. However, just because you spared me now, doesn't mean I will cut you any slack the next time we tangle. But just for fun I think I will grab myself a consolation prize!" Penelope replied as she grabbed Tucker, and disappeared in a malestorm of mucus.

"Ok that has got to be the nastiest way to teleport." someone said in the crowd.

"Oh great, we show her mercy and now she kidnaps Tucker! What else could go wrong?" Jazz asked with annoyance

Somewhere in the Darkest part of the ghost zone

Plasmius continued to fly towards the near end of the ghost zone until the six power Items all began to glow at the same time. Within minutes all six times detached themselves from Vlad causing him to revert back to his normal form. (Since the crown of fire and ring of rage are no longer powering him up.)

Vlad then looked around and saw six spots on the ghost zone wall that matched each item he gathered. Within moments each item went to the slot it matched, and opened a hidden realm within the ghost zone.

'Are you sure coming to this place was a good idea? All the items have left your possession and returned us to our normal state. If the child came here now we wouldn't stand a chance.' Technus said worried.

'Don't worried about that Technus. I was expecting that to happen. Now we are going to go into the cave of the seventh forbidden item. It's power makes the other 6 items look like the power of the box ghost.' Vlad said as he flew into the cave that the other six items opened.

Upon going into the cave Vlad looked around to see many different cave paintings. Technus looked at them and decided to explain what they meant.

'Plasmius these paints tell the tales of those who came through this cave. They also tell the downfall of each of them to the guardian of this cave.' Technus said warning Vlad.

'Well unlike them I highly doubt that they have a suit boosting their power 100 times the normal level. Or a master of technology powering it up even more.' Vlad said in a cocky tone.

Vlad continued to go deeper into the cave until he reached the end of the short cave. Upon looking at the wall Vlad saw a message in a foriegn language that he had no clue what it meant. Technus looked at the language, and within seconds he translated.

'It said turn back now. If you fall here your spirit will forever be imprisoned within this cave. However, if you insist on facing my trial then grab the Pearl of merging.' Technus said worried.

Vlad within moments grabbed the pearl. Within moments the entire cave began reform itself. Technus and Vlad watched for what seemed like hours until the cave turned into a battle arena holding what appeared to be the guardian of this cave. The guardian then took the one shape of the one thing Vlad didn't expect.

"What the hell? How is it that she is the guardian of the final power item it doesn't make any sense." Vlad said while the female guardian fired a beam while Vlad was still distracted.

Within moments the battle suit Vlad was in disappeared causing Vlad to snap out of his shock.

"I am the guardian of this cave, as well as the protecter of the pearl of merging. Tell me he who gathered up the six forbidden items of power why to you think you are worthy of my pearl's power?" The Guardian asked.

"That is none of your concern! Also change your form this instant! No one but Maddie herself will be in the form in my presense!" Vlad hissed only to get zapped by the guardian.

"Foolish half ghost! You are not in any position to be making demands! I can also sense that you have great evil in your heart which makes you even less worthy of having the pearl I guard! I shall take it back, and imprision you in my realm forever!" The guardian said as she went on the offensive and dealt a deadly first strike to Vlad.

Vlad even though wounded ignored the pain, and went on to make three clones of himself in an attempt to distract the guardian of the cave. However, The guardian in Maddie's form went on to attack the Vlad second to the right which happened to be the real deal.

'Damn it, she can see right through my moves. This is even worse then went I had my butt handed to me by the ghost king.' Vlad thought to himself already on his last legs.

"Any last words before you join the spirits that are within here half ghost?" The guardian said raising an ecto energy lance.

Two of Vlad's clones seeing that their master was in trouble went on and tried to fend off the guardian only for it to destroy them with swipe of her lance.

"I take it that was your last attack. Well now it is time for you to join the rest of the souls locked in this cave!" The guardian said as the pearl in Vlad's hand began to glow.

Vlad at this point wanting to buy some time for himself threw the pearl at the female guardian causing her to gasp in shock. Within moments the Pearl began to work it's magic and within moments the guardian protecting it was sucked within it.

Vlad watched as the pearl he had thrown at the Guardian shatter into a million pieces before each of the shards disappeared out of existance. Within moments Vlad's armor came back to him and his injuries were like they never existed.

"I can't believe it! I came all this way for nothing!" Vlad screamed extremely pissed.

"No you didn't half ghost. You defeated the guardian that stood here for over 100,000 years. You have also set all the spirits trapped in this cave free."

"Who is there show yourself!" Vlad said annoyed.

"I won't do that. However, since you managed to beat the guardian of this cave you are entitled to one reward. Choose wisely." The voice replied.

Vlad thought for a moment and within moments he began to glow.

"What is happening to me? Why am I glowing like I was twenty years ago?" Vlad asked.

"The reward you were thinking of is becoming a reality. Within moments your new power will come into existance within you." The voice said as Vlad's felt his new power come into existance.

Vlad smiled for the first time since he could feel his new ability come into play. Technus since he was within the battlesuit Vlad was wearing could feel his master's new power and smiled as well.

"Lord Plasmius, If you could have gotten anything you wanted, why didn't you think of already having the child beaten instead of just thinking of a new ghost power?" Technus asked.

"My technology loving friend that would have been too easy. I intend on making Daniel suffer before I beat him and what better way then to use this new ability to end him?" Vlad said with a sinister tone.

"Plasmius since you have beaten the guardian of this realm you are now bound by the contract of the now six forbidden items." The voice said causing Vlad to frown.

"Ok so tell me what is the contract of the six items exactly?" Plasmius asked.

"If you are ever beaten in battle, you will be imprisoned within this cave, and the power items will be scattered throughtout the ghost zone. If this happens then you will have to trap 1,000,000 souls within this cave to gain your freedom. If you do that, then you will be as you were before except you will have your power, and the contract of the six items will be null and voided for the rest of eternity. However, if you are beaten by someone else before you gather up the 1,000,000 souls then your soul will disappear never to exist again. If you have collected any souls between 1 through the million they will be set free, and the cycle will start all over again." The voice said in a normal tone.

"Thanks for the warning, but with my new power I have no intention of losing to anyone anymore!" Vlad said as he flew out of the cave he was nearly trapped in.

Ember's realm

Danny frowned at the assualt Ember was throwing at him. With his power everything she threw at him felt like feathers so he just took the assualt until she was tired out.

"Are you done yet Ember?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Damn it! It is no fun taking my anger out on you since nothing I threw seems to hurt you!" Ember said hiding the fact she was winded.

"Sorry Ember, but it was the only way I could break the spell on you. Vlad was using his full power with the ghost staff to keep you under his control and my aura wasn't purging it." Danny said while catching Ember's fist.

"While I am thankful you broke the spell Vlad had me under, why didn't you trap me inside your thermos, take me back home, and break the spell here? I know we both wanted our relationship hidden for a good reason!" Ember said only for Danny to frown.

"Could you explain to me what your reason is? I know mine was to avoid problems, but I can tell you had another reason besides that so I would love to know." Danny replied with a bit of anger in his tone.

'Shit how did he know that? What do I tell him? Maybe he will forget if I stay quiet.' Ember thought to herself.

"Your silence says it all Ember. I am going back home to face the wrath of my parents and friends." Danny said only for Ember to block his path.

"Don't you dare walk out on me Baby pop! I swear if you do you will be sorry!" Ember said not getting any reaction out of Danny.

"Fine then if you want to leave then go. However, if you do you are going to have to go through me!" Ember said in desperation.

"I am leaving Ember and I know for a fact you can't stop me." Danny countered only to feel Ember's flaming hair wrap around his body.

"I am not going to let you leave me Danny! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am not going to let you walk away from me!" Ember said with a mixture of fury and sadness.

Stage out

Sorry I had to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to give away too much of the story too fast. Now Vlad has a new power and is now the new guardian of the power items. What will happen next? only I know that for now. R and R people.


	19. Relationship ends?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 19 of the Phantom flu.

Penelope's realm

"Welcome to my realm boyfriend. So tell me what do you think?" Penelope asked hoping that he was pleased.

"It reminds me of a doctor's office. However, this kind doesn't freak me out. But I have to ask you since when can you teleport?" Tucker asked remembering Penelope never had that ability.

"I discovered it after your friend beat me in that nasty obese mucus form. At the time I couldn't change back into my original self, my first ghost form, or the brand new me so I decided to plot my revenge against Danny for robbing me of my beauty. So I tried to figure out what my four form could do. At that point in time I thought of someplace I wanted to be, and then my power began activating itself. Within moments I found myself at my desired location." Penelope answered.

"I also have to ask how is it that you can stay in your third form without changing into your mucus form?" Tucker asked.

"I had Technus make me this ring some time ago. He told me that within three days it would permenately turn my mucus form into an extra ghost power. Now enough about that I think it is time we put this time to better use." Penelope said as she made the first move on Tucker.

'I thought it before and I thought it again. I can so get use to this.' Tucker thought as he began to kiss Penelope back.

Tucker continued his make out session until Penelope jumped onto Tucker wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Who told you to stop? You better get back to work unless you want me to punish you!" Penelope said in a domainating tone.

Tucker at the moment feeling bold decided to defy Penelope even though he liked making out with Penelope.

"What if I say no?" Tucker said with a bit of defience.

Penelope now smiling fired several streams of mucus at Tucker bonding him to her wall.

"Remember when I said you would get a taste for Bondage? Well here is lesson number 1. Penelope said with a smile on her face.

'If it wasn't for the fact that my sexy girlfriend wants me I would hurl from being tied down by mucus.' Tucker thought to himself.

Ember's realm

Danny took a look the blue haired rock diva and frowned.

"You heard me Baby pop, I am not going to let you go! Even if it means fighting you!" Ember replied in an adamant tone while tighting her flaming hair around Danny.

"Ember, you know how that would end. It won't end well for you. Now could you please let me go so I can leave?" Danny replied causing Ember's emotions to flare even more violently then normal.

"If it means you flying out of my life then never! I would sooner embrace oblivion then let you leave me! I never said this to anyone I ever dated, but I love you Babypop! I enjoy being with you, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Ember said surprising Danny completely.

'She loves me? Ok either she is really desperate, or she is sincere and I need to listen.' Danny thought to himself just before he looked into the rock diva's eyes to get his answer.

'I don't think I have ever seen Ember with tears in her eyes. Wow I didn't even know she wore makeup either. Well it looks like I got my answer.' Danny thought as he carefully made his next move.

Danny broke free of Ember's hair embrace causing the rock Diva to once again block the door. However, instead of going intangible and going through Ember Danny wrapped his arms around Ember and pulled her into a one sided make out session. Ember seeing that she gotten through to Danny kissed back will all her being. When Danny released her from the kiss Ember anger once again began to spike.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Babypop! I thought you were leaving me for good!" Ember hissed.

"Would you have perfered me to just leave and never come back?" Danny asked.

"Actually that would have been an excellent start to repairing the damage done!" Came a voice that both Danny and Ember knew well.

Danny watched as his half ghost cousin, and parents came to the scene.

"What do you dipsticks want? Can't you see I am trying to have some alone time with 'my' babypop?" Ember replied in annoyance.

"Ember you get away from Danny this instant! You may have saved Danny life in the past, but what you did before crosses the line!" Maddie answered in with her anger raising.

"Why would I allow him to do that? He is the best thing to happen to me, and I am not going to give him up. In fact I no longer hold a grudge against you since you were the one who sent Babypop to the ghost zone to find." Ember said with a smile.

"You sent Danny to Ember in the first place?" Dani asked Maddie causing her to flinch.

"That vampire ghost was trying to attack my child, and at the time I didn't know Danny was all human so I used the Fenton bazooka." Maddie said in embarassment.

"From there it was a simple matter of finding him, nursing him back to health, and making a strong move to make him mine in frostbite's realm." Ember said while wrapping her arms around Danny.

"What about Sam and your other human fans? Surely one of them could make a better girlfriend then her." Jack added trying to sway Danny.

"If they try anything I will give them the same treatment I gave that latina skank when I was doing that set up attack." Ember said shocking everyone there.

"You mean that whole fight was staged?" Dani asked in shock.

"Correct dipstick. I did it so Babypop could do what he loved and be happy. Something that his parents couldn't understand. Now am I a good girlfriend or what?" Ember replied causing Maddie to fume even more.

"Danny you are coming home with us this instant! Not to mention you won't be helping with Amity's ghost problem anymore! We will be taking over like we originally intended." Maddie replied with fury from finding out she was tricked.

"Since you also knew about this as well you are also grounded until we tell you otherwise!" Jack added just as pissed as his wife is.

'They think they can keep me away from my Babypop? Well they got another thing coming. Even their ghost shields won't be able to keep me out since I can teleport past them.' Ember thought to herself still smiling.

"I don't care what you say I am not leaving my babypop. I love him, and I won't let you interfere with true love!" Ember said in defience.

"You don't love him, you only want to use him for his power. I swear all of you putrid stinking ghosts are alike!" Maddie replied without thinking.

This time it was Danny's turn to speak up to defend Ember and all other ghosts.

"So what about me? Before my change I was one of those ghosts as well? Does that make me evil?" Danny asked offended.

"No it doesn't unlike them you are different?" Jack replied.

"How so? Just because you found out I was your son? Not all the ghosts in the ghost zone are evil. In fact before I was dating Ember, I met and became friends with several other ghosts within this zone. You even watched when Pandora helped me beat the box ghost and admit she created the box to contain the worlds evil!" Danny replied pissed off.

"I hate to admit it but he has a point there Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Dani replied since she saw the footage of that attack.

"Well I don't care if he has a point or not. Our word is final, and Danny you will not only never see Ember again, but you will go back to your..." Maddie never got the chance to finish her sentence as she was hit with a musical fist.

"Have you seen Babypop you dillusional fool? He could never go back to his original life ever! Also even if he could guess what? It not going to stop me from seeing my babypop! I would just steal him away, and never bring him back!" Ember said with a smile.

"Well I wasn't going to say this until we were successful, but Spectra kidnapped Tucker and is doing who know what to him." Dani replied trying to break Danny away.

"Oh please, She isn't going to hurt him for two reasons. One she knows Babypop can mop the floor with her if she did hurt him, and two Penelope has had feelings for Tucker since the hospital incedent." Ember replied shocking everyone but Danny.

"I don't care if what Danny said is true, I won't lose my son to the likes of you!" Maddie hissed as she fired a blood blossom gernade.

Danny seeing this attack coming blocked the attack only to get hit directly with it. Upon Danny getting hit with the attack Ember and Dani began to feel pain.

"Blood blossom gernade. It is harmless to humans as well as Danny, but for anyone with ghost DNA it is fetal." Maddie said smiling.

"Sorry babypop, but until that wears off I have to leave your side. See you later lover." Ember replied as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

Danny upon seeing Ember leave his side turned away from his parents and sighed.

"Don't you dare go after her! I forbid you to go and see her!" Maddie replied.

"Mom even if I did as you said Ember will come for me. I know you heard her confession." Danny replied.

"Let her come. She will be vaporized before she get to you!" Maddie said with thinking Danny complied with her first order.

"That won't be happening as I am not coming back home with you." Danny said causing his parents to gasp.

"Danny you are only fifteen you aren't old enough to make that decision!" Jack replied with shock.

"Dad if this was before I would have just come home and see Ember in secret. I am not going to lie to you. My first kiss with Ember made me want to feel my lips pressed against mine." Danny started remembering his first kiss with Ember.

"However, I realize that I will never be able to live in the human realm without causing you problems. So I am staying here in the ghost zone." Danny finished.

"Daniel Fenton you will come back with us this instant! You aren't of age to make decisions on your own!" Maddie replied scolding Danny.

"Danny listen to them. They are your parents, and they only want was is best for you unlike that evil Ember you are dating!" Dani responded.

"Mom, Dad, Dani you are all my family and I love you all. However going back to the human realm would only cause problem so farewell." Danny replied just before he took off at his top speed.

Frostbite's realm

Danny came flying into the frozen wasteland that he used to home his power only to go into shock upon the site he saw. The entire wasteland was covered in green ectoplasm of frostbite people. Danny hands began to glow brighter as he continued looking at the scene. Danny continued through the ghost's realm until he found Frostbite still alive but barely.

"Great... One you... have come." Frostbite replied in a weak tone.

"Save your strength you are hurt Frostbite." Danny said with concern.

"My... People were... all wiped out... by Plasmius. I tried... to stop him... but he was... too strong for... me." Frostbite got out while coughing up ectoplasm.

"Don't give up Frostbite, you are going to keep existing in this realm. You need to be strong for those who have lost their afterlives." Danny said causing Frostbite to smile weakly.

"Sorry great one... But my... time is up. I... can feel... my energy... fading from... this zone. I taught you... everything we... know so we... live on with... you great one." Was frostbite's last words just before his ectoplasm and conciousness faded leaving Danny alone in the frozen wasteland.

'PLASMIUS YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THEM!' Danny screamed in his head while his emotions began to rage.

Danny feeling his anger and rage reach their peeks unleash his ice power in all directions causing the entire wasteland to drop 500 degrees the rest of the ghost zone by 100 degrees, and the human realm by 30 degrees in temperture.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

Ember was having a conversation with Kitty when she felt the sudden change in tempeture in the ghost zone. Both Kitty and Ember both knew what caused the sudden change. Kitty feeling the cold more then Ember grabbed Ember and held onto to her for warmth.

'Babypop I don't know what is going on, but I hope you are ok. I can't believe I am thinking this, but I don't know what I would do without you.' Ember thought as Kitty embraced her more for warmth.

stage out

Sorry I didn't post this sooner, but I wanted to make a few changes in this chapter. R and R people.


	20. Farewell my love?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 20 of the Phantom flu.

Amity park

Sam, Valerie, and the rest of the citizens of Amity began to shiver at the sudden change in weather. While most of the people where oblivious to were the change came from Sam, and Valerie knew better.

"That has to be Danny, But what could have caused him to use his ice power?" Valerie asked no one in general.

"I am guessing either he is fighting a really strong opponent, or he is upset." Sam answered.

"That makes no sense. Not even the ghost king was able to stand up to Danny, and he was suppose to be the strongest the ghost zone had to offer."

Amber overhearing their conversation decided to put her two cents in and speak up.

"It could be that vampire ghost I saw him fight the other day. I mean even though Danny did mop the floor with him he did seem somewhat strong." Amber said causing Valerie to frown and a lightbulb to light up for Sam.

"No I doubt it highly. Vlad is nowhere near as strong as Danny is now." Valerie stated.

"Wrong Valerie he is stronger then he was before. Danny told me he had the Fenton battle suit as well as 5 power items." Sam countered.

"What exactly are these power items? Also what does the Fenton Battle suit have to do with anything?" Amber asked.

"Danny's mentor in the ghost zone explained to me what was going on when Danny didn't. Two of the power items Vlad has are the crown of fire and the ring of rage. You saw what they did for the ghost king." Sam started causing Valerie to gasp.

"Well Clockwork went on to tell me that there were six ghostly items that when brought together would unlock the key to gain a power even greater (AN: The seven power item or a custom forbidden power) then those items themselves. Clockwork wouldn't tell me anymore, but I know if Vlad get's a hold of that power Danny will have a real run for his money." Sam explained causing the two girls to frown.

"I can hold off on taking out Ember until later. For now Vlad comes first." Valerie replied with a touch of venom in her voice.

Frostbite's realm 3 hours later

Danny had finished making the tombstones for Frostbite and his fallen people when a whirlwind appeared infront of him. At first Danny was about to turn up the ice when the whirlwind vanished and instead was a frozen transparent done of mucus. Upon seeing who was in it Danny turned off his ice power before two being froze.

"Danny are you trying to freeze everyone in the ghost zone? I don't know what is going on, but you need to chill out dude." (No pun intended) Tucker said while wearing a red turtle neck.

"Sorry Tucker, but when I see Plasmius again, I will make him wish he was frozen in space!" Danny said feeling his anger once again causing the area to lower in temperature again.

"I don't care if you are my girlfriend's boyfriend, but if you cause my boyfriend to die due to the cold I will make you suffer!" Penelope hissed in anger causing Danny to calm down.

Upon hearing this statement Danny smiled calmly for the first time.

"Congrats Tucker you finally have a girlfriend. I wish I could stay longer, but I have a vampire to stake!" Danny replied only for a slightly warmer hand to grab him.

"Not without me you aren't! I saw your fight with the ghost king, and I am going to watch you kick Vlad's sorry behind as well!" Ember said surprising Danny and Tucker.

"No Ember not this time. Plasmius has not only the Reality Gauntlet, but the ghost staff. I won't let him take over your mind again." Danny stated only for Ember to frown.

"I won't take no for an answer. I am coming with you, and you can't stop me!" Ember stated only for a sinister laugh to be heard.

"Daniel when will you learn that when it comes to women you can never win? She will watch his fight, however she won't be watching it the way she wants to!" Plasmius said as she flew towards Ember at a speed that rivaled Danny's.

Before Danny could hit Vlad away in time he was able to sink his fangs into Ember's neck. When Plasmius removed his fangs from her Ember's hair began to rise along with her anger.

"No one is allowed to do that to me but my babypop! I don't care how..." Ember never got the chance to finish as everyone watched as Ember's hair turned into ectoplasm.

Everyone then gasped in horror when the rest of her form turned into Ectoplasm them evaporated. When his shock was over Danny's anger increased 1,000 fold.

"Let's go home lover, I promise to keep you real 'warm'. Oh and Danny, I want him suffer 1,000,000 times worse then the ghost king did for what he has done!" Penelope hissed as she grabbed Tucker and teleported out of there.

"Tsk Tsk Daniel while I am ok with the level of ice you are releasing, I don't think the rest of the ghost zone or Amity are." Vlad started.

Danny however, wasn't listening to what Vlas was saying. Faster then anyone could blink Danny moved to strike down Vlad. Vlad simply smiled and sent a stream of pink fire at Danny that looked familiar to him other then the color. Danny putting two and two together let his anger grow even more.

"I am guessing you realized it now Daniel, but that 'love' bite I gave Ember has allowed me to make her power my own. It also ends the host. It is a shame it won't work on you though." Vlad said as he sent another stream of fire at Danny who countered with his ice power.

Vlad's power froze out, but Vlad continued to smile darkly as he began to warm up Frostbite's frozen realm with his newest stolen power.

"I am going to rip you in two Plasmius!" Danny screamed as he went to take down Plasmius.

"Temper Daniel, at the rate you are going, you will kill humanity and ghost kind before you finish me."

Danny was about to charge again when he noticed that Time was frozen and an all to familiar ghost came to him.

"He is right Danny, the more anger you feel the more of your ice power that you release. The ghost zone has already become negative 1,000 degress because of this. The human realm is also down to negative 300 degrees. I had to frozen time in the human realm just so humanity wouldn't be wiped out." Clockwork said without emotion.

"This is great. This am really in a tight spot here. But I have to win this fight." Danny said knowing what Vlad would do if he lost.

"I have interfered enough Danny. I can keep time frozen in the human realm for as long as you and Vlad fight, but that is it." Clockwork said just before he vanished and time started again.

"Why don't you just submit Daniel. Even if you win, you won't be able to save those you care about. Also your girlfriend will never come back even if you were to take my life and afterlife." Vlad said trying to push Danny buttons.

Danny now ignoring Plasmius began to focus his energy within his wings. As a result of this Danny began to pull in all of this cold he had released, and began to store it within his body one again. When Danny was finished he converted all of the cold he absorbed along with 60 percent of his ectoplasmic energy into an icy scythe. The Scythe itself had a handle in the shape of a musical note, while the blade itself two feet long and extremely sharp. The blade itself glowed neon green due to Danny ecto energy, while the blade itself was a blue that matched the color of Ember's hair.

"So you are making toys to fight me with. You are too cute in doing that. It is too bad I will melt it and you with another dose of Ember's power!" Vlad said as he sent another flaming wave of pink fire at Danny only for it to freeze at the touch of his scythe.

Danny now not in the mood for games moved at his top speed and with one quick swing of his scythe destroyed the Fenton battle suit that Vlad was in.

"You made a big mistake pissing me off. Now I will have your neck like you took Embers!" Danny said while weading his new weapon.

Clockwork's workshop

"It seems as if Danny has finally figured out a way to use some of his powers without the backlash from before. But are you sure there is no way to lock away his power if he succeeds?" The first observant said.

"I am the ghost of time, not the ghost of sealing. Even with my new abilities I can't do that. He is still immune to most of the powers of time. I can only see his future clearly now." Clockwork said without an ounce of emotion.

"Then tell us is there more to Danny's seemingly god like power?" The second observent asked.

"There is. While the effects of the ghost flu and the tonic Kitty gave Danny started the mutation that caused his two halfs to form his new form, there are other factors. Let not forget that he no only beat the ghost king once, but the second time he finished him." Clockwork went on.

"So what does that have to do with anything? When he beat the ghost king the first time this didn't happen." The second observant stated.

"But it was happening but at a much slower rate. This is because when Danny defeated the ghost king the first time, he in turn became the next in line to be the king of the ghost zone. Ever since his power has been growing but at a slower pace since he was only half ghost. However when the mutation took place and his two halfs became one the power began coming to him at a much faster rate then he couldn't image." Clockwork continued.

"So the gain of his super charged ice powers was only the tip of the iceberg?" The first observent asked.

"Correct. However, when Danny not only beat the ghost king a second time but ended him, It caused his power to spike again. So instead of having the power of a king in the ghost zone, his power will now be at that of the old gods that used to exist." Clockwork said without an ounce of emotion causing the observants to gasp in shock.

"But how can this be? The last god like that hasn't existed since before your time as Clockwork." The second observant said terrorized.

"I am sorry, but that is something that I will need to tell my apprentice when I see him next. But he will also need to speak with Pandora as well." Clockwork said getting a look of question from the observents.

Stage out

So end part 20 of the Phantom flu. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I was trying to figure out what kind of new Item or ability I would give Vlad, and I figured a power draining host destroying bite. I also needed to figure out away for Danny to use his abilities without destroying everything in the process so I came up with the Scythe. It will be explained better in the next chapter. R and R people.


	21. The final showdown

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 21 of the Phantom flu.

Let's end this Plasmius!" Danny said only for the Reality Gauntlet to glow again, and give Plasmius a new battle suit.

"Sorry Daniel, but even with your overwelming power you won't be able to win as long as I live I can control reality. Now lets up to stakes shall we?" Vlad said as once again used the gauntlet's power to create a large stadium with every man woman, and child on the planet chanting his name.

"You hear that Daniel? They are chanting my name, and you know what happens when they chant my name thanks to Ember's power." Vlad said feeling his power grow even more then before.

Danny still not in the mood for games raised his scythe, and with one quick swing cut off Vlad's arm that had the gauntlet on it. Vlad screamed in pain from losing his limb. However, in less then a minute Vlad grew his arm back surprising Danny to the core.

"Nice try Daniel, but I took some other powers before I came here as well just in case I needed a boost. One of which give me the power to regenerate anything that you can cut off." Plasmius said while switching tactics on Danny.

'Only one of my enemies could regenerate himself. Don't tell me he took his power as well.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

"Hey fruit loop, there is one thing you forgot. In fact I think it is time we end this now." Danny said as he swong his scythe, aiming for his real target.

Vlad seeing what Danny was aiming for quickly moved, and took the blow just in time to recover the gauntlet. Vlad then placed it back on his hand, and regenerated his body from the damage he took.

'Even with the entire world chanting my name along with the power items, and this battle suit, Daniel still has an overwelming edge over me. I need to do something quickly to change the tide of this battle or I will have problems.' Vlad thought to himself as he made three clones that were all equally strong.

The firsrt of the Plasmius clones sent a wave of pink fire at Danny once again only for Danny to freeze it once again with his scythe. Danny then with speed he never knre he had went on the offensive, and with three quick slash attacks took out the first clone.

The second Plasmius clone started to glow, and within moments the skies began to release a heavy rainfall.

'I don't know what he is planning, but this is sad.' Danny thought until the frozen wasteland began to melt until there was no ice left whatsoever.

The second clone then once again changed the weather from rain to a humid sunny day. This in turn caused the third clone to release spores that soon sprouted into a deadly plant army.

'Wait a minute, Vlad can't do those things. Only Vortex and Undergrowth. Great he must have gotten to them as well. Oh well it doesn't change how this is going to end.' Danny thought sourly as Vlad's killer offspring came at Danny.

"You are really sad Plasmius. You can't even fight me with your own power so you steal everyone elses. You even ruined Frostbite's home to fight me." Danny said annoyed.

"My children go get your dinner." The third clone said as the killer plants went on the offensive only to get cut down by Danny's icy scythe.

This was when the second Vlad increased the heat to that Danny's ice attacks melted quickly. However, before second Vlad clone knew it Danny beheaded him quickly causing the weather to go to normal for the realm. This in turn caused the plants there to freeze just before Danny finished off the third clone.

Danny seeing Plasmius about to active the Gauntlet once again used his speed to try and destroy the gauntlet. Vlad then pulled up an energy shield which did stop Danny's strike. However, at the same time the shield crumbled in the process.

'Even with my power boosts and copied abilities he is still outclassing me. Is there really that big of a gap between our powers?' Vlad thought to himself as Danny took another swing at Vlad with his scythe.

Vlad however didn't react in time to Danny's attack, and as a result Danny's weapon not only destroyed the Reality gauntlet, but also went through his arm. When the Reality gauntlet was destroyed the chanting audience, and the station they were in disappeared along with it.

Danny now extremely ticked off grabbed Vlad by his neck, and removed each of the remaining power items he had on before destroying them with the exceptions of the map and key.

"You made a huge mistake attacking the one I cared for. I am going to make you suffer for what you have done, and take my sweet time!" Danny said in a cold tone.

"What are you going to do Danny? Kill me? I would love to see you do that. What would your parents, and everyone else think of you?" Vlad said keeping his cool.

"I could just tell them you were too big of a threat to let live." Danny said in a deadly tone.

"But Daniel you can't. You are the hero not a villian like me. Hero's don't kill the bad guys no matter how much they want to." Vlad countered only for Danny to smile a cold smile.

"I ended the ghost king a while ago when he was about to harm Ember. So I won't have a problem with ending you Plasmius. You have been a pain in my rear for a while that needs to go." Danny said causing Vlad to lose all his cool.

"No Daniel you can't please! I will do anything just spare me." Vlad pleaded knowing he didn't stand a chance.

"Sparing you won't bring back Ember, or the others you took now will it?" Danny said while his hand began to charge blue ice energy which slowly began to freeze Vlad alive.

"I can bring them back just spare me and you got it!" Vlad said scared for his life and afterlife.

Danny continued to freeze Vlad's body slowly until Vlad in a last ditch effort opened his mouth, and within seconds released four poofs of pink smoke left his mouth. The poofs of smoke began to take shape, and within seconds they revealed, Ember, Vortex, Undergrowth, and Technus.

"I set them free, now leave me be Daniel." Plasmius pleaded.

"I agree don't kill him child you finish him, we are the villians not you." Said Vortex who was coming out of the trance he was in.

"I agree with Vortex Danny. I want to end him so I can feed him to my children!" Undergrowth added.

"Sorry Plasmius, but I am out of here. I don't want any of this anymore." Technus said just before he left the scene.

"Baby pop! I thought I would never see you again." Came the voice of his now free girlfriend Ember Mclain.

"Undergrowth, Vortex, he is all yours." Danny said only for a voice that only Vlad reconized to speak up.

"You have been defeated guardian of the power items. As I explained to you before your punishment is to spend the rest of your life and afterlife within the cave that last guardian was trapped in." The voice said causing Vlad to scream.

"No anything but that nooooooooooo!" Vlad screamed only for his body to vanish from the area, and for the item's Danny destroyed to reappear again.

"You who have defeated the previous guardian... This aura, you feel as strong as my old master. You are too powerful to be the new guardian of the power items." The voice said just before making the rest of it's body present.

Danny took in the figure to be a man that looked to be in his late 20's. He stood the impressive height of 6 foot 11, had a body that was well toned from a lifetime of fighting. He wore an old spartan uniform, and had black chains on each arm that were attached to the two katana blades on his back.

Before Danny could ask his question time froze with the exception's of the man, Danny, and Ember.

"Clockwork it has been a long while since I saw you last. Why are you medding with the time stream once again?" The man asked.

"I have come to talk to my apprentice to let him know what is truly happening to him." Clockwork said surprising everyone there.

"What is happening to my babypop?" Ember asked wanting to know.

"Danny is changing to the point where it is no longer safe for him to be in this realm." Clockwork started.

"What are you talking about Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Danny haven't you felt your power growing to the point were it seemed like nothing could stop you? Even when Vlad had the battle suit, Ember's power, and the crown of fire with the ring of rage powering him up?" Clockwork asked.

"The only thing on my mind at the time was to make Vlad suffer for what he did to my Ember." Danny said while moving his arm to place it around Ember's waist.

"You have become a god Danny that is what. When you not only beat but finished the ghost king for a second time, The process of you being a god went into effect. If you were still half human and half ghost, it would have started happening when you lost your human to death." Clockwork said causing Ember to smile.

"So you are saying that my babypop is the most powerful being here?" Ember asked.

"Yes Danny is currently the most powerful. Right now he makes the ghost king look like the box ghost in comparison. However, my former apprentice, as I stated you are too strong to be free in this reality. You have two choices. You can either seal yourself into the coffin of forever sleep, or you can go to the realm of the gods and live there." Clockwork said causing the man to smile.

"I see so after 1,000,000,000 years a new god is finally born here. The others will be delighted to meet you Danny." The Spartan replied.

"Hey dipstick, he can't go into the coffin of forever sleep, as that dipstick ghost king destroyed it." Ember reminded the ghost of time.

"I know so that leave you only one choice. You must go to the realm of the gods." Clockwork said causing Danny to frown.

"What about my family and friends? Can't I at least say good bye to them before I go?" Danny asked.

"I see no harm in that. But Danny you won't be going alone. A certain female will be going with you since she can go with you as well." Clockwork said causing Ember to smile.

"Ok course I am going with Babypop. I am not losing the best thing that has happened in my afterlife. Though I will have to say my good byes as well." Ember said only for the man to stop.

"No ghost you won't be going with Danny to the realm of the gods. You aren't a god like he is now. However, Pandora who is a in reality a Greek goddess will be going with him." The man said causing Ember to fume.

"I am staying with my babypop you dipstick, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Ember hissed only for the man to disappear, and reappear with one of his blades across her neck.

"If you hurt her in anyway, I swear I will destroy you." Danny said letting the energy flow through his scythe ready to strike down the man.

"He is right Ember, you can't go. You wouldn't be able to survive in the realm of the gods for too long even if you are a ghost. You would be dragged to the realm of Hades, where you would be tortured there for all eternity." The man said just before removing his blade from her neck.

"No I don't want to be seperated from my baby pop I love him." Ember said feeling the waterworks begin to flow.

"Sorry there is nothing I can do. There isn't anything I can do to change this. Not even the reality gauntlet can do it." The man said causing Ember to smile.

"Well the gauntlet can't make Danny the way he was, but it can make me the way he is." Ember said only for the man to frown.

"No it can't ghost. Now Danny go say your goodbyes to those you care for, and be back here within three hours. Oh and this won't be our last meeting child." The man said just before he left sight.

"Danny go now, your three hours has already started." Clockwork said just before Danny took his leave leaving a saddened Ember by Clockwork's side.

"I can't lose him. It isn't fair. I finally find love, and now it is snatched away from me." Ember said feeling her waterworks increase.

"This world won't be the same without him. But now I must take my leave." Clockwork said just as he left the area leaving a saddened Ember by herself.

stage out

Sorry for not posting this sooner, but everytime I tried to edit this chapter it wouldn't safe correctly. This is the second to last chapter of this fanfic The last chapter will be here a lot faster then this one unless something happens that delays the chapters release. R and R people.


	22. Will it be a happy ending?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy the final chapter of the Phantom flu.

Fenton works

"Hello anyone home?" Danny asked as soon as he arrived in Fenton works.

When Danny didn't get an answer she flew through the house looking for everyone only to see no one was there. Danny then went into the basement to see Jack and Maddie deconnecting the ghost portal.

"Maddie are you sure about this?" Jack asked his wife with a look of worry on his face.

"I am sure. It is because of this thing that our son gained his original ghost powers. It is also because of this happening that he has become what he is now, and left us. I will not have it here reminding me of what I lost." Maddie said upset.

"Hello mom, dad I am right here behind you." Danny said causing his parents to stop what they are doing.

"Danny you come back to us. I am so happy you are here!" Maddie said smothering Danny in kisses until his face was covered in red lipstick.

"Danny don't you ever pull a stunt like that again! So what if you are the most powerful being in both realms! You are still our son!" Jack said with authority.

"Dad I come to say my good byes. I have only three hours before I must leave this world for good." Danny said causing Jack and Maddie to gasp again.

"Oh no you don't young man! I am not letting you out of my sight ever again! I don't know what I would do without you in my life Danny." Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry but the choice isn't mine to make. Besides if I stay here I might end up destroying one of both realms." Danny said in a sad tone.

Jack was about to say something when he saw the scythe on Danny's back. He was going to touch it when Danny stopped him.

"Don't touch that dad. If you do you will be frozen for eternity." Danny said warning his father.

"Where did you get such a deadly weapon Danny?" Jack asked.

"I made it from 60% of my ice and ectoplasmic energys. It was the only way I could channel my energies into attacks without causing mass destruction." Danny answered.

"I am guessing Ember was on your mind when you made this wasn't she? I mean why else would the hilt be in the form of a music note?" Maddie said causing Danny to smile.

"She was indeed on my mind. But I have to ask where is Jazz at? I want to say good bye to her as well." Danny said causing Maddie to go into deniel again.

"Daniel Fenton you aren't going anywhere but to your room! I will hear no more of this going away forever business!" Maddie said only for Jazz to come downstairs with Sam.

"Danny is what you are saying true? Are you really going away for good?" Jazz asked overhearing their conversation while feeling her waterworks begin to flow.

"Sorry Jazz, but I only have three hours left before I must go. I am going to say all my good byes, and then leave this realm with Pandora." Danny said causing confusion.

"Danny if you can take someone with you why her? I mean you should at least take someone close to you like one of us!" Jazz said only for Danny to frown.

"No it isn't my choice. Besides if it was I would take Ember with me." Danny said causing everyone's blood to boil.

"You would take that putrid stinking ghost with you? Don't tell me you are in love with her!" Sam said with shock and disgust.

"I am not at that stage with her yet, but I know I really like her. Besides saving all of the human realm she was all that was on my mind when I was fighting Vlad." Danny said sincerely.

"It would explain why you have a scythe with a musical note handle on it." Sam said bitterly.

"Can I get one final hug from my family and friends before I have to go please?" Danny asked.

"You are serious aren't you Danny? You are really leaving us aren't you?" Maddie said feeling her waterworks begin to start up as well.

"If I could stay here I would, but I can't without threat of destroying everything I hold dear." Danny said honestly.

"Well Danny, if this is really good bye then let me give you something for the road." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Danny and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds before Sam pulled away.

"I should have told you how I felt sooner, but I never thought this would happen, or that you would end up dating Ember. Be safe where ever you go Danny." Sam said trying to be strong.

"Danny I know this is a crazy question, but what is going to happen with you and Ember? I mean I don't see how you two are going to do a long distance relationship." Jazz asked.

"As much as I don't want to I am going to have to end it. I highly doubt our relationship will last if we can't be together." Danny said in a sad tone.

"If you excuse me, I need to go speak with my other best friend so he won't feel I didn't say good bye." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Where is he anyways? I been wanting to speak with him about something important." Jazz said in a tone that Danny knew.

"Jazz I hate to break it to you, but if you are trying to get him to be yours you are too late. He is currently dating Penelope Spectra." Danny said causing Jazz to fume, Sam to gasp, and Jack and Maddie to frown.

"What is it with good human males dating bad ghost girls!" Maddie asked in anger and disgust.

"I knew that misery loving ghost was out to get Tucker! I should have asked him out before it was too late!" Jazz said upset.

"I don't blame him. Tucker like myself before the truth was revealed didn't have a list of females after him. But still she must have come to him in her third form. When he first saw her he said 'I am in a modeling agency.'" Danny said remembering what Tucker said the day everyone was sick with the ghost bugs.

"Not only am I losing a brother and my only friend, but I lost a potential boyfriend as well. But all in all be safe Danny." Jazz said just before she kissed him on the check.

In the ghost zone

"Ember what is wrong, you look like someone stole the joy from you." Kitty asked her girlfriend.

"Some stupid ghost with two katana blads on his back linked with chains is going to take away the god I love." Ember said causing Kitty and Penelope to frown.

"I know you like Danny, but he isn't a god." Kitty said in a calm tone.

"He has become one girlfriend. Clockwork told me when he first beat the ghost king, he would gain the power to become the new ghost king. However, when he killed the ghost king he gained another power boost. It was enough to turn him into a god. But now he is too powerful to stay here with me." Ember said in a sad tone.

"Wow that is sad Ember. I was rooting for the two of you being together. Oh well at least I know my boyfriend isn't going anywhere." Penelope said as she grabbed Tucker's hand, and placed it around her waist.

"I can't believe it. My best friend is leaving for good. I thought we would graduate together. I just hope he doesn't plan on leaving without saying good bye.

Amity park

Danny was flying over the skies of Amity, when he saw a random ghost terrorizing one of Danny's fangirls. Like in the old days Danny flew down and was about to go on work on the ghost, when it felt his presence and left. When the fangirl saw who had saved her she smiled.

"Danny thank you for saving me, but why couldn't you make me your girlfriend? I know I could love you better then Ember ever could." Amber said in a very flirty tone.

"We won't be together for much longer Amber. After saving both realms from my old arch enemy, I found out I would be... going away for good because you have become a god?" Amber said cutting him off.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" Danny asked.

"Simple I am more then just a simple girl Danny." Amber said just as she changed her to where her skin was glowing even more then normal, and a goldern aura was around her.

"I have to ask what are you exactly?" Danny asked wanting to know.

"A demi goddess Danny. You right now are currently more powerful then me, but don't have certain powers. However, if you do me a favor I can make it so that Ember can come with you." Amber said causing Danny to frown.

"How can you do that Amber? I mean sure you have some power, but from what I was told... If Ember came with you she would be tortured by hades for all eternity?" Amber said cutting off Danny again.

"Well that is what I was told." Danny said causing Amber to smile.

"Well I can grant Ember protection so she won't be sent to Hades if she comes with us, but I want something in return." Amber said with a smile on her face.

"What would that be?" Danny asked.

"To be with you, or to at least share you with Ember." Amber said causing Danny to frown.

"Amber even what you said it true and you can do that, last I remember it isn't right to date two females." Danny said causing Amber to giggle.

"Danny you are a god now. In the world you will be going to it is ok for gods to have more then one girlfriend/wife. Besides if we break up after this she can keep her protection and stay with you." Amber said trying to sway Danny.

'What do I have to lose? I mean if she is lying and is just a regular ghost she won't be able to come. If she is telling the truth then I can have Ember with me when I leave.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny within moemnts scooped up Amber, and within moment flew into the depths of the ghost zone.

Somewhere in the ghost zone

"Wow he is leaving? This is great! Now I can terrorize the human realm in peace!" The box ghost said smiling.

"He isn't gone yet dipstick, and besides there is still that red hunteress and his friends you will have to deal with." Ember said upset.

"I was really hoping I could have a shot at him. He seemed so interested now." Desiree said in a disappointed tone while earning a glare from Ember.

"Well guess what Desiree, even though he is leaving he is still mine! So keep you hands off him!" Ember said in a jealous tone.

"Were is he now anyways? Even if he is leaving, I still owe him a thank you for setting me free from that Vampire." Vortex asked.

"He is saying his good byes. He will be leaving at Pandora's realm from what Clockwork told me." Ember said as she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"You heard her, even if he was our enemy, we still owe him for saving us. To Pandora's realm!" Desiree said as she flew as fast as she could along with all of Danny's former enemies and allies.

Pandora's realm 30 minutes before the time limit

Danny with Amber in his arms finally landed at Pandora's home where the Greek goddess was was waiting for her friend.

"Danny I see you are here early. Didn't you have many other people to say good bye to? Also why do you have that human in your arms? I thought you were dating Ember, and even if you weren't you can't bring her with us." Pandora said only for Amber to speak.

"I am hurt Pandora, You don't recongize the demigod Amber when you see her?" Amber said causing Pandora to frown.

"Oh great it is you. Danny you should have left her alone. She is nothing but trouble I can tell you that." Pandora said annoyed.

"I have to ask you is it possible for her to bring people back to the world we are going to?" Danny asked.

"Yes it is possible for her to do that. However there is always a catch with it." Pandora answered.

"I don't care right now. If it means I can be with Ember, I don't mind having to deal with her catch." Danny said in a calm tone.

"Oh I see. Amber, I am warning you, if you do anything to hurt him, I swear you will dine on my eternal fury!" Pandora said with more fury then she ever had in her life actually getting Amber to flinch.

No sooner did Pandora say this did the group of Danny's former enemies and friends appear in front of him. The first one to speak him was his human best friend.

"Danny you were really going to leave without saying good bye? By the way why is Amber here? Don't tell me you are taking her with you and not Ember." Tucker said causing the rocker ghost's anger to spike.

"You are really taking this human with you instead of me? That is it we are... Don't you say it before you listen to what I have to say." Danny said trying to stop Ember.

"Your friend has agreed to be with me, in exchange I will give you protection from Hades and you can be with Danny. However, if you are going to leave him, I can always keep him to myself." Amber said causing the rocker ghost to have mixed emotions.

'Baby pop was willing to accept an offer like that so he could stay with me? I should be angry, but at the same time it is kind of sweet. No Babypop is mine, and I won't share him with some bimbo!' Ember thought before she spoke.

"I decline Babypop. I would rather be without you and know I had you to myself, then to share you with her and keep you." Ember said causing Danny to frown.

"Ember I am going with Danny no matter what, so if you say that, I will just make him mine and won't have to share him with you. Either way it is a win win." Amber said with a smile on her face.

"Amber if what you are saying is true, and Ember wants to decline your offer, can I come with you instead? Desiree asked causing Ember to fume even more.

"What I have an interest in him as well, and if you are leaving him, I won't let a chance like this past me. Besides I have no problem sharing him if I have to." Desiree said surprising everyone.

'Sorry but I can't let this happen. I owe the two of them for not only causing my girlfriend to come to me, but also for getting me some.' Tucker thought before he spoke.

"Desiree I wish that Ember could go with Danny, with no negative consequences." Tucker said causing Amber to flinch for a bit only for Desiree to frown.

"I can't grant that wish. It would take a huge amount of power to do that, and I don't have that kind of power yet." Desiree answered.

"Well then I wish you had that kind of power so you can grant the wish for me after you gained it." Tucker said causing Desiree to glow brightly.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as she felt her power grew to the point where it matched Danny's.

"Now please grant my previous wish. There is no way I am letting Danny be without Ember, and there is no way I am allowing him to get a harem." Tucker said causing Ember to smile.

'Tucker you are so getting yourself some for that wish.' Penelope whispered him his ear causing him to smile.

Desiree unable to resist granted the wish that Tucker asked for. Within moments Ember aura's began to show, and glow brightly. When her aura died down Pandora once again gasped at what happened.

"Tucker you know what you just did right?" Pandora asked.

"I made it so Ember and Danny could be together. I owe the both of them so I wanted to pay them back." Tucker answered.

"Yes while that is true, you also caused Desiree to turn Ember into a Demigoddess. You also caused Desiree to become the most powerful female in the ghost zone." Pandora said causing everyone to gasp.

'Oh the irony. I finally get the power I wanted when I first became his enemy, and now what I desire is going to leave me.' Desiree thought to herself sadly.

"Come here babypop, now that I can be with you, let's stay together for as long as we exist." Ember said just before wrapping her arms around Danny and began French kissing him.

It was at this moment a rift in the ghost zone sky opened up. Within moments a strange force began to draw the beings that could travel through the vortex to it. Danny, Ember, Pandora, and Amber were all pulled towards into the vortex before it closed up behind them. As an extra side effect the realms of Ember, and Pandora vanished as their owners left along with him.

"Good luck friend where ever you are now." Tucker said just before Penelope teleported him and herself back to her realm.

"Desiree, what are you going to do now? seeing as you are the most powerful being in the ghost zone now?" One of the ghost asked her.

"Nothing but go home to my realm. There is no point in doing anything else now since I lost the one I was interested in." Desiree said as she disappeared in poof of pink smoke.

Vlad's cave prison

"Great now I will never be able to have my love. Worse for wear I will be stuck here until enough beings can find those power items for me to capture them. By then Maddie will be gone forever!" Vlad thought to himself sadly only for a voice to speak to him.

"Do you desire your freedom?" The voice asked.

"Who said that?" Vlad asked thinking he was going nuts.

"Do you desire your freedom?" The voice asked again.

"Of course I desire my freedom! If I had that I could get my true love." Vlad said with determination.

"I can give you your freedom. But in exchange you will have to work for me. When my goal is gained you will have your freedom to presue the woman you desire." The voice said in a sinister tone.

"Who are you, and why do you come to me?" Vlad asked.

"I come to you because of your new gift. I also come to you because thanks to those fools the balance of power has shifted. I can make you more powerful then ever before, all you have to do is serve me and when it is over you can keep your power. Or would you rather wait 10 eons to gain your freedom?" The voice said causing Vlad to frown.

"I will do it. I won't lose my chance to be with my true love." Vlad said causing the owner of the voice to smile.

"Excellent go through his portal halfa, when you step out on the other side you will have more power then you ever had in your life as well as meet your new master." The voice said just before Vlad went through the portal forever changing him.

The end?

So end this final chapter of the Phantom flu. I bet none of you saw this ending coming. Due to the mass requests for the ghost rocker and Danny to stay together I came up with this ending instead of Danny just leaving Ember behind forever. However I doubt I will make a sequel to this one as I have a lot on my plate as it is. So my loyal reader tell me what you thought. If you want to flame do so, but give good reason to do so. R and R people.


End file.
